Too Much
by Amber-Kaiba
Summary: Ishizu Kaiba Isis Seto :Sum: Ishuzu startes living with Kaiba. Will they get together? Marik and Serenity very soon. Mostly everyone else is married. Finished after all these years!
1. Under Arrest

Too Much  
Amber Kaiba: This is the best story I wrote yet! Marik: No it's not. Amber Kaiba: Huh! What do you mean? Marik: I appear only in 3 chapters. Amber Kaiba: Duh! It's a Kaiba and Ishuzu story. Marik: Whatever (Walks away) Amber Kaiba: Forget you. Disclaimed: I would if I could. But I can't. So I won't. I don't own Yu-Gi- Oh!  
  
1.Under arrest  
  
" Don't move!" yelled a police officer.  
  
Marik turned and looked at him. "What!"  
  
"Don't move!" the officer cautiously walk towards him. "Do you have any weapons on you?"  
  
" No. What is this all about?"  
  
"You're under arrest for the controlling of innocent minds."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about. Plus what proof do you have?"  
  
"The law has given permission to arrest you."  
  
"Listen I have to meet my sister and I'm late as it is." Marik started to leave when 5 other officers popped out from behind cars. With their weapon drawn.  
  
"Put your hand on top of your head. And lay face down on the ground," Ordered the tallest officer.  
  
Marik sighed and did what he was told. The third officer handkfied his hands. 


	2. Waiting

2. Waiting  
  
Ishuzu waited at the steps of the museum.  
  
Where is he." She wondered. "He should have been here by now." Ishuzu sat on the steps and rested her arms on her knees. Suddenly a police vehicle pulled up in front of her Ishuzu stood as the officer walked over to her.  
  
"Excuse me Miss. But are you Ishuzu Ishtar?"  
  
"Yes, Why?"  
  
"Your bother told me he was suppose to be meeting you."  
  
"Yes, did something happen?"  
  
"Uh yes he was arrested."  
  
"Arrested! But why?"  
  
"He was controlling citizens minds. You don't know how he went about doing that? Or anything about it. By any chance?"  
  
"Huh No."  
  
"Ms. Ishtar would you like me to take you down to the station or call someone to come pick you up."  
  
"Uh no I have a ride." Ishuzu lied.  
  
"Uh well okay." The officer left. And Ishuzu retreated back into the museum to make a phone call.  
Do you like it so far? Review Please.  
  
Only English. 


	3. A Call

3. A Call  
  
Ishuzu dialed a number and waited for someone to answer.  
  
" Hello," said someone.  
  
" Hello, may I speck to Seto Kaiba?"  
  
" This is he. Who is this?"  
  
" Ishuzu."  
  
" What do you want?"  
  
" A favor."  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" A room in your mansion."  
  
" What in it for me?"  
  
"You have the pleasure of having me as a guest in your home."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself."  
  
"Well can I?"  
  
"Huh, well alright. I'll send a limo over to the museum."  
  
"How did you know that I was at the museum?"  
  
"Your always there. You practically live there."  
  
" Very funny,"  
  
" I thought so."  
  
" Stop flirting! See you wait. Bye." Ishuzu hung the phone up and got her bag. And waited once again. 


	4. The amazing mansion

4. The Amazing Mansion  
The limo arrived in about 10minutes and it took 5 to get bask. It pulled up in front of a huge mansion.  
  
"Wow!" said Ishuzu  
  
"Yeah it is quiet big. Just think Mr. Kaiba is only 14 when he bought it. Anyway you'll get use to it." That was the first thing the drive said to her.  
  
" Thanks." Ishuzu was still amazed while she was helped out of the car, and escorted into the place. Inside the mansion was even more amazed! There was a two-way staircase sort of like the one in "Beauty and the Beast". There where many pictures, vases, glass arts and objects. How could Mokuba live in a place like that?  
  
The butler lead Ishuzu pass a room with an arcade, an indoor pool, hot tub and a giant trampoline, along with a big screen t.v with every game system imaginable. They passed that room and went up the right set of stairs. They started down a long hallway and went up another set of stairs. Going down another hallway Ishuzu saw Mokuba banging on a door. He hadn't seen her.  
  
They turned right and pass some open doors. Finally the butler stopped and opened a door to a room. It was going to be the one she stayed in.  
  
It was a huge room with a personal bathroom. It was about a minute before Ishuzu relied the butler was gone. Ishuzu went over to the bed  
  
"Wow silk sheets!" Ishuzu explored the rest of the room "I could get use to this!" 


	5. Not much of a morning person

Amber-Kaiba: Sorry for the long late for chapter 5. I had a few problems it home. Couldn't get online because of school. It was my sister's fault. I'm an honor roll student.  
  
Marik: Sounds like crummy excess.  
  
Amber-Kaiba: That's it you're getting a roommate in your jail cell. And you're in jail for 13 MORE chapters. And your roommate doesn't bathe.  
  
Mark: You're really cruel.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
5. Not much of a Morning Person  
  
Around 7:15 am Ishuzu's alarm clock rang. She reached to hit the snooze button but by mistake hit the radio. The loud music woke Ishuzu up the whole way.  
After dressing in pants and a short sleeve shirt. She want down the hall to see if she could find Kaiba's room. She walked down many halls and almost getting lost. When she final found it. The huge doors were cracked alittle but it gave her just enough for her to see in. It was a bit dark but some sunlight came though the curtains. She tiptoed in and stood beside Kaiba's bed.  
He slept peacefully on his stomach, Ishuzu noticed him holding onto something. She couldn't make out what it was. She touched his hand. Kaiba opened his eyes and saw her. And if looks could kill Ishuzu would be die.  
"What are you doing here?" Ishuzu smiled, not really sure what she should say.  
"Did you know you smile when you're a sleep?" she asked  
"No, I didn't .I don't watch myself sleep." Kaiba sounded irritated "I'm and bugging you?" "Yes." "Ok." "Go away." "Why?" "Because I'm about to get a shower. And I don't need or want an audience to do so." "You're not much of a morning person."  
  
Kaiba gave her that same sharp and cold look  
  
"HEY!" Ishuzu found herself carried and dropped outside the room. Then the slamming door. " You don't have to be so cranky." She yelled. "Tell someone who cares." Yelled Kaiba.  
  
And Ishuzu started looking for that one person. Mokuba. 


	6. Breakfast

Author Note: Do you think Ishuzu and Kaiba should get married at the end of this story or should they split. Please review and tell me. ^ _ ^ ********************************************  
  
6.Breakfast  
  
Mokuba was sitting at a table in the dinning room. Eating a large plate of waffles, without alot of syrup.  
  
"Good morning." Said Ishuzu Mokuba smiled and replied, "Goodmorning, I'm glad your a morning person." "Why?" "Because Seto has never been and I don't think ever will be." "I found that out first hand." "He's even more cranky if someone wakes him up. Or is watching him sleep. He hates that." "Uh." " You did both. Didn't you?" Ishuzu laughed alittle. "You're in for it now. I say keep your distance." "I will." Ishuzu said just as a maid walked in with her breakfast. Kaiba came in a while after, he remained quiet until Ishuzu said, " It's about time you got down there. " "Don't talk to me." He mumbled " Sorry."  
" Well I better get to school. Uh bye guys. Try not to kill each other." Mokuba grabbed his book bag a walked pass his brother. Ishuzu then saw how much talked Mokuba got. And Kaiba grew some more as well.  
" Hey, Kaiba how tall are you now?"  
" 6 feet 4 inches. Mokuba is 5 feet 12 inches."  
"Man, I feel short."  
" I'm sure that...Uh never minded." "What?"  
"I was about to say that you'll grow but I'm sure you're done." Kaiba looked at her. Ishuzu could tell he trying not to laugh " See ya later shortie." " Hey don't call me that!" "Yeah whatever." Kaiba laughed just as he slammed he slammed his office door.  
  
Ishuzu got mad and realized most of the day she'd be alone. Mokuba was at school and Kaiba most likely has going to be working. " Well I better find something to do." And that is exactly what she did."  
  
Note: Mokuba 's age is 15 Kaiba and Ishuzu are 21. Marik is 18  
  
The other cast members are 20. ^_^ | 


	7. It's not a date

7. It's not a date  
  
It was about 12 noon when Ishuzu finally gave up, and decided to visit Kaiba.  
  
"Hey, Kaiba." "What?" "You're not a afternoon person either." "I'm busy." "Come on take a break." "Like I said the first time I'm busy." "Busy doing what?" "Work." "What kind of work?" "Work that that I do?" "And exactly what do you do?"  
  
Kaiba stood up and walked over too her. "Come on." "Where are we going." " Out." "Out where?" "Somewhere to eat." "So you don't starve yourself." "I just work out to stay this way." "How much do you weight?" "Hey! I don't ask you. So you don't ask me." "Opps, sorry." Ishuzu hurried to caught up with him, "But really how much?" Kaiba stopped and turned towards her, "If you must know I lighter than you." "WHAT! I'm not fat." "I didn't say you were." "Yes, you did." "No, I said I was lighter. Not that you were fat." "Listen, Seto you really need to watch what you say." "And way is that?" "Because your arguing as if..." Kaiba put his hand over her mouth. "Shhh be quiet." He whispered "Why?" *Click Flash Click Flash*  
  
Thousands of cameras went off, Reports crowd asking a million questions. Kaiba looked down at the ground and griped Ishuzu hand. They made there way though the reports and into the garage. The report tried to come in but Kaiba's bodyguards finally came and forced the reports back. "What was that all about." "You." "Me?" "Yeah, but how did they find out you were living here." Said Kaiba; he was mostly interested in the car keys. "Seto, what are you doing?" "We're in the garage. And we're going out to eat." "Yeah, but till what are you doing?" "We need a car." Kaiba walked over to a black motorcycle, and sat on it. "Seto that's not a car, it's a motorcycle." Ishuzu sounded nerve. "What's wrong?" asked Kaiba "Uh, I...I... nothing." she got on after him, and rapped her arms around his wrist. As if it was life and death. "Ishuzu you're hurting me." "Oh sorry about that." She loosened her grip and closed her eyes tight. She heard the engine started and Kaiba change the gears. Then they started to move Ishuzu grip tightened a bit. Kaiba didn't notice.  
It was about 5 minutes before she opened her eyes. They when stopped at a light. She let out a long sigh of relief.  
"Finally decided to up your eyes." smirked Kaiba.  
Ishuzu loosened her grip; "I don't do well with motorcycles."  
"I thought you where okay with. Why didn't say anything."  
" You looked so cute on that bike that's why."  
"Earth to Ishuzu. Hey!" Kaiba nearly shouted. Ishuzu realized her hand slipped down. "Sorry." "It's okay, uh where do you went to go." "Huh, what about that new restaurant. It suppose to be a real go place." "Okay, just show me the way." Ishuzu eyes widen, that meant she had to keep her eyes open. The light changed green and the bike started moving. And to her surprise it wasn't that bad. And that arrived at the place in one piece.  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Okay, what are you having?" asked Kaiba "I can't decide...what are you having." She looked up at him. "I guess I just order when I decide." He put the menu down a looked back at her. Kaiba sat a cross from Ishuzu; he was a little uncomfortable, with the other people around staring at them.  
"Seto is there something wrong?"  
"Huh, no... no.. so uh...."  
"You really need to relax, Seto.."  
"It's so hard.." Kaiba looked away, trying his best not to make direct eye contact with her.  
"It's not hard, you just haven't done it in along time. You've been running a business since you were 15. Plus school and raising your our brother."  
"....I guess I work to hard. Sometime." "I'd say so. I'm surprised you haven't killed yourself." "Why would I do that?" "Exhaustion, sadness or angry." "Oh...I guess you have a point." "You rushed even the best years of your life."  
"I what years may those be?"  
"Teen year!"  
"I think the years I spent in the orphanage."  
"You liked living in the orphanage! Why didn't you know you and your brother could be separated."  
"Yeah, but I made it so they we both got adopted."  
"How did you get adopted?" Kaiba told her all about the chess game and the life he live after that. It explained alot about him.  
"That explains alot."  
"What that suppose to mean?"  
"The way you acted around older people and showed no respect for them."  
"You can't blame me."  
"And I don't. My brother can be the same way around older people. I think it because of our Father, and the way he treated us."  
"What happen with your Father anyway, did you have a mother? I mean of course you had a mother. What I meant to say was what happened to her?"  
"Well Marik and I have two different mother and both of them we never meet."  
"So that explains the reason you too look nothing a like."  
"I guess. With thinking about the blonde hair thing."  
"Why, I had a hunch that was the case. But I was not to sure."  
"I really don't think you and Mokuba look alike either."  
"What do mean?" "Brown hair. Black hair. Small eyes. Big eyes. Very Tall. Tall. Don't have to continue?" "No." "Good, have you decided on what you want to eat?" "Yeah." 


	8. It's still not a date

8. It's still not a date.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Ishuzu asked  
"How about a movie."  
"Sure that sounds great." Arriving at the theater they both discovered they both want to see the same movie. Final Destination 2.  
"So the he does have a life outside his job." Said a voice too familiar.  
"Hello Valentine...oh Wheeler." Kaiba turned around and saw Joey and Mai Wheeler. "How are you two doing?"  
"Fine thank you." Said Joey.  
"How's are Terry and Alice?"  
"Their fine." Mai said, "Ishuzu you're looking lovely."  
"Thank you."  
"It about time you two got together." Joey said.  
"We're not together!" they both said, "We're only friends."  
"Yeah.... Uh...that would have worked 5 years ago. "Mai said  
"Yeah I think I see it now. Married One daughter." Joked Joey.  
"I really douth there is anything like that in our further."  
"Can't you use that necklace thing?"  
"Not for something like that."  
"Oh, well come on Ishuzu."  
"Huh where are we going?"  
"You need to go to the restroom." Mai took her by the arm, "Be right back." After Mai and Ishuzu left, Joey said, "Really Kaiba I know you and with you didn't like some one you wouldn't be caught die with them."  
"She is just a friend."  
"That's what Mai and I both said. And look at us now, we're married."  
"It's not goin happen."  
"Sure Kaiba. We'll wait and see." Meanwhile in the Ladies restroom, Ishuzu asked again, "Why did I have to come."  
"Okay be honest with me Ishuzu, do you like Kaiba. Even a little."  
"Yeah I guess a little. But can you really blame me?"  
"No can't." Little did they know a report was in one of the stalls listening to every word Ishuzu told Mai.  
"This will be a great cover story. All I have to do is get one good picture, of Kaiba and that girl." The reporter thought. She waited until the two left the restroom, before she called every reporter she knew. Giving them I lead they all waited for.  
The 4 all saw the same movie, but something made Kaiba very uneasy. A long the sides of the room, reports came in they tried to be unseen. They did a very poor job.  
"What wrong?" Ishuzu whispered.  
"I have a strange feeling that we're being watched." Kaiba whispered back. "Maybe is just me." Ishuzu looked around the room carefully. She saw some people standing around the room. Kaiba saw them as well.  
"Tell them we have to leave." Kaiba told her, "Unless you rather stay." Ishuzu thought about what would happen if she stayed and decided to go with him.  
"Mai we have to go now. It was nice seeing you too." Ishuzu said whispering.  
"Okay, be careful."  
"We will." Ishuzu and Kaiba exited the theater. But the reporters weren't far behind. It seems so stranger to Ishuzu why can't he go out to places with out paparazzi coming after him. Why was it so hard? These question filled Ishuzu's head.  
"Maybe this is why Kaiba prefers to be home or at work. Or may be not. I saw reports there too." Ishuzu thought  
"Ishuzu, where to next?"  
"Huh! We're not going home."  
"It takes more then they to send me home." Kaiba said helping her on to the bike.  
"How about the mall."  
"To the mall it is." At the mall in wasn't too full. But there wasn't a reporter in sight.  
"How about some ice cream." Kaiba finally said.  
"Ice cream? What's that!"  
"You're joking right."  
"No what is it.'  
"Well...I can't tell you exactly. So I guess I show you." The two got in line for ice cream, "What do you like chocolate or villain?"  
"I'm not sure my brother most likely know about that stuff. What do you prefer?"  
"Villain." So they both got villain, and went to seat down. "It's not a date.' Thought Kaiba, "We're just friends." "We're just friends, yeah just friends. Nothing more, nothing less." She glanced over at him. She smiled," But he sure is cute." "What do you want to do now?" he asked. "The park." "To the park!"  
  
************************************** . 


	9. Surprise Guest

Amber-Kaiba: Whatever. Okay reads the info below is very important. So read it.  
  
Info and fears (major):  
  
Yugi: 20-College-archologists: 5 Feet 8 inches June 4  
  
Joey: 20-pilot: 6feet January 25  
  
Tristan- 20- racer car driver: 6 feet April 19  
  
Tea- 20- dancer- 5 feet 7 inches August 18  
  
Mai - 22- Model - 5 feet 7 inches September 2  
  
Seto: 23- CEO- 6 feet 5 inches October 25  
  
Ishuzu: 22- model- 5 feet 10 inches December 23  
  
Mokuba: 16- High School; artist: 6 feetJuly 7  
  
Duke: 20-doctor - 5 feet 9 inchesFebruary 28  
  
Rebecca: 15- High School: 5 feet 5 inches   
  
Serenity: 18- Model:5 feet 6 inches  
  
My Character very important  
  
Allen- Tea and Yugi's child Terry and Alice (twins) - Mai and Joey's adopted children  
  
9. Surprise Guest  
  
At the park the two walked a long trail until they got to a lager lake.  
"It's getting late." She said  
"Yeah, looks like rain."  
"Huh?'  
"It's going to rain."  
"We better head back." Ishuzu looked at him.  
"Yeah. Lets go." The two walked back, but in the middle of the walk it began to rain. They ran to a Gardner roof.  
"This is one weird day." Kaiba said.  
"Yeah, it but fun."  
"Fun?"  
"I got over my fear of motorcycle."  
"Really."  
"Yeah."  
"Uh, looks like the rain is stopping." Kaiba said, "Lets go home." Ishuzu nodded and followed him in to the drizzling rain.  
  
By the time they got home, they were soaked to the bone.  
"Sir, you may die of cold." A maid gave them both a blanket, "Do you need anything?"  
"No, I fine."  
"Very." Thought Ishuzu  
"What about you miss."  
"I'm fine."  
"Okay, I be on my way." The maid left. The two stood in the hall drying them. Kaiba looked at Ishuzu; he grinned as he twirled the blanket up like a towel.  
"Hey guys!" Mokuba came down the stairs. " What did you two do today."  
"Hung out." They both said.  
"A date?"  
"It wasn't a date." Kaiba proclaimed  
"We were doing what friend do." He said.  
"Yeah, uh huh, sure." Mokuba snikered  
"We are just friends." ` "That's what Joey and Mai said and look their married now."  
"I a sure you Mokuba that's not going to happen." Ishuzu told him.  
"Uh huh we'll see. Well I have to get to my kickboxing class. You two do what ever." Mokuba said sluggishly. " Bye."  
"Goodness that's the third time to day. Someone said you and I we were dating." Said Kaiba while smoothing his hair back.  
"But really at some point today didn't you feel like it was a date?"  
".....did you?"  
"Sort of. We got to get to know each other better."  
"Well I guess I felt the same way."  
"Really."  
"Yeah." There was a short silent before Kaiba finally said, "Do you want to go on a real date?"  
"What place. What time."  
"How about the Ice skating rink. Tomorrow."  
"Okay....it's a date."  
"Fine then...you hungry?"  
"Are you joking we just ate an hour ago!"  
"I'm hungry."  
"You're kidding right? You have to be kidding we ate an hour ago.  
Goodness sometime you remind me of Marik."  
"Really." Kaiba didn't think they had anything in common.  
"Yeah really." Ishuzu looked at him.  
" I don't think so."  
"Whatever you say." Ishuzu turned away she was about to speak when I  
day bell rang. The butler answered it, "Yes how may I help you?"  
"Hey, I need to speak it Kaiba." "Do you have am impointment?"  
"No, this is very important. I need to speak to him now!"  
"One moment." The butler went over to Kaiba and asked him, "Do you  
want to talk to him. Sir."  
"What does he look like?"  
"He's blonde with some red and black. About 5"8...." Kaiba interrupted  
the butler.  
"Let him in and anyone else with him."  
"Yes sir." The butler left to let him in.  
"Hey, Kaiba."  
"Yugi?" Kaiba looked at him. He was confused Yugi looked exactly like  
Yami. Or was the Yami, or was it Yugi?  
"Hey Kaiba." Said another Kaiba looked at anyone else with Yugi, there was Tea, Tristan, and Bakura. It has been 3 years since they all graduated. Yugi and Tea moved to America, Tristan moved to Checker City to be closed to his job. And Bakura moved back to London. They all looked different.  
"Isn't this a surprise." Kaiba said.  
"The same." Bakura said grinning slyly. He too looked exactly like his Yami.  
"What?"  
"I didn't know you and Ishuzu were married." Tristan said.  
"Of course, that is because were not." Said Ishuzu  
"Oh, so where your shadow?" Tristan asked  
"It was behind me last time I checked." Kaiba and Ishuzu both said.  
"No where's Mokuba and Marik. I never seen one with out the other." Joked Tristan  
"Mokuba going to be back in an hour."  
"And I not know where Marik is. Back home in Egypt maybe." Kaiba looked at her from the corner of his eye. He could tell she was lying, he'd talk to her about it later.  
"Anyway what brings you back to the city?" Kaiba asked.  
" We wanted to get together, it has been 4 years." Said Yugi.  
" And we all know you weren't out of the country or die because you have been in the news for that." Said Bakura  
"And Joey and Mai live there still live there." Said Tea  
  
"And it easy to find Duke here." Added Tristan.  
"Okay."  
"And there's a class reunion."  
Kaiba's eyes widened he forgot all about that.  
"I told you he would forget." Grinned Bakura, "Pay up Tristan."  
"I can believe he really forgot." Tristan said.  
"Do you at least remember that speech the school asked you to do for the graduation?" Asked Tea.  
"I can't believe I forgot Wait when did I promise that?" Kaiba looked at them , "Who promised that?"  
"It was by mistake."  
"Ya know Yugi we can still fit in a locker."  
"Honestly Kaiba you like you got weaker." Bakura said.  
"Really?"  
  
"Come let me out!" Yugi yelled from inside a small closet. Kaiba lifted Bakura up a put him on a coat hook.  
"This is 9th grade all over again." He muttered irritated, when he found it hard to unhook himself.  
"What were you saying ?"  
"Okay, you don't look weak."  
"Good." Kaiba put him back on the ground.  
"Kaiba you do like a little ill."  
"Yeah." The other agreed.  
"Well I am not sick. And with you'll excuse me I have to go and write  
a speech." Kaiba left.  
"He maybe sick, we got caught in the rain this afternoon." Ishuzu  
explained.  
"Oh, he gets sick easily so keep an eye on him." Tea told Ishuzu.  
"I remember once at school Weevil Underwood sneezed on him. And Kaiba  
totally freaked majoraly. He was yelling at him a push him out the  
window."  
"Huh is the boy alright?" asked Ishuzu  
"Yeah, he was pushed out of the 1st story window. Lucky for him." Said  
Bakura, " Kaiba was sick by the end of the day."  
"Missed a week of school?" added Tea  
"Made the rest of Weevil's year a living heck." Added Yugi still  
locked in the closet.  
"I learned alot about him today." Thought Ishuzu.  
"So is there a relationship going on ?" asked Tea.  
"Other than friends....no."  
"Uh, sure." Said Tristan.  
Ishuzu sighed deeply, "Just good friends." She told herself. 


	10. I'm Serenity

11. I'm Serenity  
  
The class reunion was over, and everyone was back at his or her homes. There was anything going on that Kaiba or Ishizu knew about. But there was one small thing they didn't. Marik was released from jail, and really angry. He was walking along the city streets thinking to himself.  
  
"Why is this world full of people in love with the same sex." The thought sent a chill up his back, "That's disgusting." Suddenly an ear percing scream came for out the alley. "What the heck was that?" Marik looked down the alley a girl was there with some other guy.  
"LET ME GO!" she yelled. "SOMEONE HELP!"  
By this time Marik couldn't just walk away. Marik sighed he really didn't want to get involved but now he had to.  
"Hey!"  
The guy looked at Marik, "Back off punk."  
"Punk?"  
"HEY PAL! HELP ME OUT WILLYA!" she shouted  
" SHUT UP!" the guy yelled at her.  
"Hey don't yell at her!" Marik yelled  
"Hey Buddy...SHUT UP."  
"Well Buddy come over here and stop picking on girls." The guy was annoyed at Marik but he didn't care.  
"If it's a fight you want ...it's a fight we'll get." The guy lunged at him. Marik moved aside. The guy lunged at him again and again but he failed to hit him even once. "Hey coward hold still."  
"Coward?" Marik repeated. Marik was not about to let someone call him  
a coward. Marik stepped forward, and punched him in his gut. The gut  
fell to his knees gasping for air.  
Marik knew he wouldn't be after that, he turned to the girl and asked, "Are you all right?"  
"Yes, I'm fine." He walked over to him, "Thanks that was my ex- boyfriend. He such a jerk...I don't know what I as in him." She looked at him, but the shadows hide his face. "By the way I'm Serenity Wheeler."  
"Serenity? WHEELER?" Marik shrieked, "You don't have a brother named Joey?"  
"Yeah, do you know him?"  
"Not exactly."  
"Whatever, what's your name?"  
"My name is Marik."  
"Marik? What?"  
"Ishtar."  
"You're that Psycho right."  
"I'm not a psycho."  
"I don't care what you are or aren't. You saved me."  
"Saved?"  
"Yeah, you probably are looking for your sister."  
"It's crossed my mind."  
"Well, I drive you there. Hmmm on one conduction."  
"What?"  
"You be my boyfriend."  
"WHAT NO WAY!"  
"Why not?"  
"You're like 14."  
"18."  
"And I'm 21."  
"So?"  
"Child." Marik pointed to her, "Adult." He pointed to himself.  
"I'm not a child."  
"You're still in school."  
"I graduated yesterday."  
"That's good for you."  
Serenity flipped her hair and walked out the alley; "Well I guess you don't want to find out where Ishuzu is." Marik let out a long sigh, "Fine, but none of that touchy feely stuff okay."  
"Okay, let's go sweetheart."  
"None of that either!"  
  
I'm back for the weekend I'll update "It's your entire fault." Friday :P  
  
I decided toadd Serenity to this story too. Enjoy 


	11. The oddest thing

11.The oddest thing  
  
It was early in that morning when Ishuzu tiptoed down the hall to Kaiba's room. She of course wanted to wake him. She opened his door and she could see he was still sleep.  
"Ishuzu don't even try it." Kaiba muttered, as he sat up. "You know the drill." Ishuzu rolled her eyes and left closing the door behind her. Down stairs Mokuba was reading an article in the newspaper.  
"Good morning Ishuzu." He said with out looking up.  
"Good morning, what are you reading?"  
"Seto and you are the hottest people in the city."  
"What?!"  
"You two made the front page. And Seto's lawyer probably are going to calling soon."  
"Why would Seto's lawyer all?"  
"Because before you came back. The press thought Mai and Seto where together."  
"Why would they think that?"  
"Well, they saw them together and Alice was with them."  
"Oh, I understand."  
"Now they think Seto and you are together. Which isn't a real bad idea."  
"Mokuba, the relation between your brother and I is nothing like that."  
"Are you sure because I think..."  
"You think what?" Kaiba stood in doorway. His hair was wet which gave away that he washed his hair.  
".. Uh I have to go... Heh bye."  
"Wait don't leave yet." He had a real crazy smile on. "Uh no I'm late for uh a uh date." " Kind of early. Are you going out Rebecca? " "Yeah...noooo no." Mokuba waved his hands franticly. "Who's Rebecca?" Ishuzu whispered to Kaiba after he sat down. "Some 12 year girl who likes him. She's been after him for about 4 months." "It seem that you have someone who's really devoted to you." Ishuzu smiled, "That's so sweet." "No it's not." Mokuba opened a closet door; "Can I barrow your mustang." "Yeah whatever." He tossed him the keys. "Now you two an spend some time together." He smiled and left. Ishuzu smiled faintly she was embarrassed that he said that. "What am I going to do with that kid?" "Well first you an hope he does go crazy and try to take over the world." "That was sort of crazy." Kaiba smiled. "Anyway are you going to go somewhere to day?" "Hmmm, sure we an go somewhere. Is there a place you had in mind." "Well I've nerve been to the beach here." "You're joking! It's one of the main things in this city!" "Well, I would have went but I was still afraid my brother might try a drown me." "You're afraid of your little brother." "Yes I was then, but he's not crazy anymore." "So what was the problem." "As crazy this may sound it was a family issuse....and I sort of still lied to him." "Let me guess, you told him that you had different mothers so he wouldn't think it was his fault that she die and lift you both motherless."  
"Yeah how did you know?"  
"I could tell you where lying to me when you told me that. All I had to do was put two and two together. Plus it was the same way with Mokuba."  
"Your mother die when Mokuba was born!"  
"Yeah."  
"I how old was he when you told him?"  
"He was 12."  
"What did he say?"  
"He said he was a murderer." Kaiba thought a moment, "And he cried alot."  
"..."  
"But your brother probably will all you a lying Bitch. And he'll probably run away again."  
"Gee, you really know how to sugar coat something."  
"Sorry it's not in my nature. Anyway is there anything else you need to confess too."  
"No there isn't." Ishuzu looked down.  
"Tell him the truth when you see him."  
"ARE YOU CRAZY!" "No, I'm quit sane.' "Marik would skin me alive if I told him the truth." "He can't really skin you alive." "It's a figure of speech." Ishuzu rolled her eye, "I'm stating to think you're the one who is crazy." Ishuzu walked towards the door "I'm crazy?" Kaiba followed her. "Maybe not crazy may you jut have a screw loose." "Okay whatever...where are we going." "To the mall." "Why?" "I have to get a bathingsuit." "Whoa, I can't.." before he could finish his cell phone started ringing. Kaiba looked at the name first and then answered it,"Yeah." Kaiba held the phone away from his ear, and Ishuzu could hear why. Who ever he was talking to was yelling at him like if he still was a child. "KAIBA!" they both could make out that word. "Yes." "CAN'T YOU DESIDE WHO YOU WANT TO BE WITH?" "Well if you'd listen you would have known that I wasn't with Mai and the woman you see now is a friend." "Well I think you should start quartering this one." The lawyer pause and it gave Kaiba just enough time to motion Ishuzu too come over. They both listened to him go on and on about how gorgeous she was, "I'm telling you I'd marry her with out knowing her name. Are you planning too" "I can't believe you just asked that." Ishuzu could feel Kaiba's face getting warm. "How cute he's blushing and he smells good too." Ishuzu was so into how good Kaiba smelled she had not notice the knock at the door. 


	12. The return of Miho

Amber-Kaiba- Italic's are for thoughts and here are alot of them in this chapter  
Mokuba- Don't forget underline sentences are for instant messages Amber-Kaiba- Thank Mokuba you're so sweet  
  
*********************************************************  
  
12.The return of Miho  
  
Kaiba open the day, and Mokuba stood there looking extremely pissed.  
"What happened to you?" Kaiba asked. Mokuba stared at him, was he really asking that question, "You did it."  
"Did what?"  
"Seto, what color what this out fit when I left?"  
"White."  
"You set that trap. Didn't you!"  
"I don't know what you're talking around. Not go and changes out of those ink covered clothes and get going. You wouldn't want to keep Rebecca waiting."  
"Yeah.. NO! I'm not going on a date with her."  
"So why are you wearing my clothes."  
"What?"  
"That white shirt was mine, but you can have it now." Mokuba smiled and hugged him, "Thanks." Kaiba stood there in complete shock. Ishuzu was shocked herself, she could believe that Mokuba did that.  
"Boy, I'm goin kill you." Kaiba looked as if he was going to really going to do it too. So out of fear Mokuba ran up the stairs, Kaiba not so far behind. Ishuzu managed to catch up with Kaiba but he was fast. Suddenly there was a crash and Kaiba slipped a fell. Ishuzu managed to top easyly. She saw Mokuba ran into the wall somehow.  
"What happened?" Ishuzu asked.  
"I just waxed the floor." A heavy set woman came out of a room, "And I see those silly boy ran are on to it."  
"I'm not silly." Mokuba groaned as he tries to stand up unsuccessfully.  
"........"  
"Seto?" Ishuzu said as she looked at him.  
"....."  
"Seto, are you okay?"  
"Yeah. Ow"  
"Out of all the things you boys can do noticing a waxed floor sign is difficult."  
"Sorry." They both said. Ishuzu reached down to help Kaiba up, but became up balanced and fell. The woman called her a silly girl and left them there.  
"Okay this is strange." Kaiba said.  
"We can't jut lay there." Ishuzu said to him.  
"Right on the count of three we all stand up." Mokuba said.  
"Do you think it'll work?"  
"Must you question me."  
"..."  
"Okay, 1... 2...3" they all stood and fell back down again.  
"That didn't work as I planned."  
"Ya think." Kaiba said. He managed to it up a long side Ishuzu and said we're going to be there a long time.  
  
Meanwhile  
Yugi, Tea and there baby boy Allen were on a plane, coming back to the city. Yugi was awake but as for Tea she was sleep. Yugi couldn't exactly hold a conversation with a two year, he sighed and open his lab top.  
"Maybe someone emailed me." He saw an instant message for Bakura. The message said, " I have a bone to pick with you."  
"This can't be good." Yugi thought.  
"I know we're there."  
"Hey Bakura how are you?' ` "Why is it I'm still last one to know everything ?!"  
"What on earth are you talking about?"  
"I just found out you moving back there! I'm suppose to be your friend."  
"I guess I forgot got."  
"You forget!" Suddenly Yugi could actually she Bakura, "What kind of friend forgets?!"  
"Well I uh...you cut your hair."  
"Yeah I did people did take me serious with long hair."  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Can you do me a favor."  
"What is it?"  
"Call Kaiba and ask him to pick us up."  
'Why don't you want me to pick you up? Is it because am a lawyer?"  
"No, it's just.."  
"No don't speak. I'll call him. Goodbye Yugi Muto." Bakura disappeared from the screen.  
"That Bakura sure is something." Someone said from behind.  
"He is...." Yugi turned around and saw Miho, "Miho!"  
"Hey Yugi I see you're not short anymore."  
"I grown alittle. Why are you going back to the city?"  
"I got home sick."  
"After 10 year."  
"Well, my first husband and I divorced and so did my second."  
"Two!"  
"Yeah, so are any of the guy still single."  
"Well, Tristan is."  
"Of course, still is. Is there anyone else?"  
"Bakura, Duke which you haven't met."  
"Anyone with blues and brown hair?"  
"Kaiba?"  
"Yeah! Is he still single?"  
"I can't tell her that he is. One little lie won't hurt her, she' been divorced twice." He thought, "sorry he has a girl friend."  
"Oh, for how long."  
"A year."  
"A year!"  
"This lie is getting a bit bigger than I hoped."  
"What's her name?"  
"Uh, Is...hu...zu."  
"Ishuzu?"  
"Yeah, What have I don't!"  
"Hmm, I'll have to meet this Ishuzu. Just to see if he's really good enough for him."  
"They're going to kill me." Yugi rest his head, "Miho I have a head ache."  
"Oh, well I was going to take a nap any way."  
It was about 15 minutes later when the pilot started to speak.  
"This is your captain speaking and you will be land in about 5 minutes to put all traps a way and seat in an up right position."  
"Hey, Yugi did that sound like Joey to you?"  
"By I matter of fact yes." The plane landed a the pilot spoke again, "Welcome to the beautiful city of Domain. Home of all the best Duelist and shops."  
"Yugi that is Joey!"  
"Are you sure."  
"Of course, who else would say that?" Yugi got the bags from the over head compartment and Tea carried Allen. They walked off the plane and into the terminal. But in a distance , they heard, "Excuse me, Pardon me, Sorry, " Yugi turn his head just as someone embraced him in a hug. "Yugi, your back!"  
"Joey! Hey that was you ! Oh my God you exactly flew us there."  
"Sure did, that was my 8th flight of the Atlantic. Tea, how are ya."  
"I thought you forgot about me. Anyway I'm fine."  
"So what are you guy here for?"  
"Joey, we told you we moved back." Yugi said. "Oh! I forgot...the others and I are going to eat out tonight you want too  
come?"  
"Sure, who's going to be there?" Miho asked.  
"MIHO!"  
"Hello Joseph."  
"What are you doing here!"  
"I moved back from America."  
"Oh."  
"When you mean other, you mean Seto, Bakura, Yugi, Tea, Mai and uh Duke  
right."  
"And Tristan, Serenity who ever her boyfriend is and I have a feeling  
Ishuzu would want to come."  
"Seto's girlfriend."  
"Hold on there exactly going out!"  
"Didn't you know? Yugi did."  
"No I didn't." Joey looked at Yugi, "You knew and didn't tell me!"  
"I'm so dead if Kaiba and Ishuzu heard about this." Yugi hit himself  
mentally, "I thought you or Mai would have known. Now I brought Mai in to  
this. What have I DONE?" 


	13. So childish

Amber-Kaiba: Excuse the last chapter. The S and C on my keyboard don't work that great. So sorry. Marik: You'll be sorry. Amber-Kaiba: Do you really think I'm afraid of a cartoo-. Seth: Shhh don't say the C work Amber-Kaiba- Italic's are for thoughts and here are alot of them in this chapter Mokuba- Don't forget underline sentences are for instant messages Amber-Kaiba- Thank Mokuba you're so sweet Marik- So he is your favorite. Amber-Kaiba- No, exactly Seto is my favorite. Marik- WHY HIM? WHY NOT ME!? Amber-Kaiba- Because he doesn't come and make fun of me. And if you were nicer you would appear more. Marik- Whatever (Walks away) Amber-Kaiba- You always walk away! Mokuba- Thank God she doesn't own Yugioh. (TGSDOY) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
13. So childish and Dead  
  
Allen looked at his father and then at his mother he knew that something was wrong be he was only a baby so what did he know?  
"Hon, are you alright?" Tea asked  
"Oh yeah sure."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Tell me what's on your mind."  
"Kaiba going to kill me. Well I might as well tell you. I lied about." A thin man in a black suit interrupted Yugi.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Muto. I presume."  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" Tea asked. The man showed them the picture; "Master Kaiba couldn't you due to certain issues."  
"That's alright, but do you knew what's wrong though?"  
"I'm not sure sorry." The driver open the door to the limo and the two got in.  
  
They arrived at the mansion, and everything seemed to be all right on the outside. However, once they got inside it was complete chaos. They stood there with there jaw dropped.  
"What on earth happened?" Tea said. There as a loud thumping sound coming closer and closer.  
"HELP!" Mokuba yelled, he was still running away from his brother.  
"What in the world!" Yugi blurted. "Let go of me." Ishuzu was holding on to Kaiba for dear life. "Violence is not the answer." "Off." "Calm down first." "I'm am calm." "You are the far being calm." "...Hey Yugi Tea." "hey." They both said. "May I take this moment to say I had nothing to do with the conflict you have---" "You really like to talk don't you." "Heh ^_^" she smiled embarrassed a bit. "So how long have you to been there?" "Long enough too see you chasing your brother around." Tea said, "What happened anyway." "Well, he--- it's 2:00!" "Yeah, so what?" Ishuzu said. "I have to go!" "Where?" "Must you ask question?" "Depends, I might want to come along ." Kaiba rolled his eye and took her hand, which cause her to blush, "Come on." Yugi looked confused there was something Joey said to him, "You two can come if you want."  
"Where too?" Tea asked. "I planned on meeting Tristan, Bakura and Duke at the mall and most likely Mai and Joey are going to be there too. So are you coming or not?" Before either could answer, Kaiba's cell phone started to ring. Be he didn't have it. Ishuzu did.  
"Who's Serenity?"  
"....." Kaiba stared at her so did Yugi and Tea.  
"What? Who is she?"  
"That's Joey's little sister." He said.  
"Oh, why is she calling you?"  
"Well answer it." She did, "Hello?"  
"Hi did I get the wrong number?"  
"No I don't think so."  
"Hold on is this Ishuzu?"  
"Yes it is."  
"Here." She said to someone who was obviously with her.  
"Hello?"  
"Marik!"  
"Ishuzu!"  
"Where are you? Are you alright?! You're not hurt are you."  
"Mentally but not Physical."  
"Marik where are you?"  
"Somewhere in the city."  
"Don't go anywhere. Stay with Serenity."  
"It's not like I have much of a choice."  
"What do you mean?"  
"How else would I be able to find you?"  
"..Tell Serenity to go to the mall."  
"Why?"  
"JUST DO IT!"  
"No need to yell."  
"Sorry, but it's the only way I can get you to do anything ."  
"Bye."  
"Marik don't you dare hang up!"  
"...."  
"He hung up didn't he." Kaiba said.  
"Yes." She hissed.  
"Well yell at him when you see him."  
"Lets go. I've seen him in over a month." She pulled him out the door.  
"We might as well go." Tea said.  
"I guess."  
"Come on!" she said, after she was out the door.  
"Boy you dead." His ender self said( not Yami)  
"I know that."  
  
(Too Much will be done in December. Saturday 25th It's you either Fault is goin be updated. ) 


	14. The summertime and interveiws

Kaiba/ Ishuzu slight fluff Italic thoughts _____ breaks in time, the longer the line the longer the break *******************************************************************  
  
14. The summertime and the interview  
  
Ishuzu walking in the mall with Mai, Serenity and Tea; she wasn't enjoying herself. She was so angry with that girl Miho. She must like Seto, it was the only conclusion she came too.  
"Ishuzu are you feeling alright?" Mai asked with a bit of concern.  
"Yes why do you ask?"  
"Well, you're not your happy self today and you look like you're about to shot someone's head off." Mai looked at her, "What's wrong."  
  
"Okay that other girl Miho."  
"Yeah. Tea stopped dead in her track, "What did she do?"  
"She likes Seto! She can't like him because I like him!"  
"How sweet you like Kaiba." Tea got all mushy, "Do you thing he likes you?"  
"It's hard to tell. What makes her think she can come and tell me that they have been an idem since they senior year in high school?"  
"Well maybe she thinks just because they where lab partners she thinks that made there boyfriend and girlfriend." Mai looked over at Tea  
"But he set her lab coat on fire. Wouldn't that tell her something?" Tea blurted  
"Yeah I guess."  
"So why is she still after him then!?" Ishuzu asked.  
"Well, that's sort of my fault." Tea move back a little before she continued, "Well, when Yugi and I got married Miho was one of my Brides maids and Kaiba ended up having to walk with her." Ishuzu looked dead at Tea, "I'll kill her."  
"Why don't you get your brother to do it." Mai said with out really thinking about it.  
"No, because he'd really would do it." Serenity piped up.  
"No, I don't think he'd do it." Tea said  
"Why do you think that?" Ishuzu asked.  
"Well, Ishuzu your brother is my boyfriend and he can't do anything wrong such as killing someone." Serenity told her.  
"Marik's your best boyfriend yet. Your last one Luke was a lying, cheating, Womanizing freak." Mai exhaled, "I sure hope Marik and you stay together otherwise you might back to Luke."  
"Well, that's great my little brother has a girlfriend and I yet to have a boyfriend."  
"Why don't you make the first move." Serenity asked, "It could work."  
"I'm not making the first move. He'd think I was disparate." "Ishuzu you are disparate."Mai began to laugh a bit, "Girl I bet Kaiba likes you. If you're doubting it ask him."  
"Kaiba was completely obsessed you during Battle City and I would have asked you to be one of may Brides Maids. But you weren't there. You left"  
"I shouldn't have left. I don't even remember why I did."  
"Well, it was obviously not because of your brother because I remember seeing him around the city. About a year before you came back." Mai said.  
"What! Are you serious!" Ishuzu shrieked.  
"Yeah, he was at the High School for some reason. But I didn't get to talk too him. He was in a rush."  
" I remember him leave once but he wouldn't tell me where he was going."  
"Well....there he is!" Serenity pointed over to store, "Come on." Serenity ran over to him, "Marik, you miss me?"  
"Not really." Marik smirked, and looked over at Ishuzu, "Hey Sis."  
"Hey." Ishuzu looked around. She saw him . He looked over at her and smiled. Ishuzu couldn't help but grin back, "His smile is so cute. He's so cute." She thought to herself.  
"Ishuzu is a real goof ball when it comes to him." Marik looked over at them, "There's something different about them."  
"Why won't they just fuse up. I know Kaiba is alright in love with her." Mai thought, "I hope I'm not the only one that really knows."  
"He so cute with his blonde hair and lavender eyes. He's a whole lot tall than Luke was." Serenity hugged Marik's arm against his wishes.  
"Why won't she make like a fly and shoo." He thought.  
"I don't really think Serenity and Marik's relationship is going to work out." Kaiba shifted his eyes over too Ishuzu and smile again, "She's so beautiful."  
"Oh my God he smiled at me."  
"Guys, sorry to end the moment of silent. But can we like move on." Mai piped up.  
"I agree 110 %." Marik pulled his arm away from Serenity.  
"Marik where are the others?" Tea asked him.  
"I dunno." ^ _^  
"Kaiba where are the others?" U^_^ "Somewhere in the mall." Kaiba shrugged.  
"If I know my brother he probably got the other to go to the food court." Serenity piped up. "Your right Serenity, Joey would do something like that." Mai push the elevator button, "Coming?" "Coming." Tea got on elevator. "Come on Marik." Serenity dragged him on , "Ishuzu, Kaiba are you coming?" "Yeah." They both said. ___  
  
In the food court Joey was eat extremely fast, it was completely shocking, "Great Scott Joey. Have you been starving yourself." Bakura shrieked.  
"You obviously don't fly in airplane 5 day a week and 12 hours a day. They starve everyone." Joey finished off his fifth large soda.  
"Oh, at first I thought Mai put you on a diet." Tristan said.  
"Well, I'm glad you're not because here comes Mai." Yugi said.  
"Hello boys." Mai said, she looked at Joey, "I thought you were on a diet."  
"No. I like the way I am."  
"At least your honest." Kaiba snickered. "Well at least don't go over board with the junk." Mai took the tenth cheeseburger away from him, "Your going to get fat if you don't work all that food off."  
"She has a point." Kaiba added.  
"What are you talking about?" Joey asked.  
"Well, you're most likely not ever hungry anymore. Your jut eating cause it's there."  
"And you don't."  
"No, I don't."  
"Yes, you do."  
"No, I don't."  
"Yes, you do."  
"No, I don't."  
"Yes, you do." "If I did I wouldn't be-" "He look the same size as he did during Battle City." Marik said, finishing his sentence "He doesn't." Duke said, "He got a like chunky." "No you did." Tristan disagreed, "He's still the same twig from high school." "I agree with Duke." Bakura said, "He must have put on some weight." "Now you see why none of us would want you to defend us, in court!" Tristan almost shouted. "Why do you four always debate on something so...childish?" Mai said, "If he did I of all people would have noticed. He is still a twig." Mai looked over at where Kaiba had been standing. He was gone. "Hey Kaiba where are you going?" Duke yelled after him. Ishuzu stared at the others, she felt embarrassed along with Seto. It wasn't his fault he was....well a twig.  
  
Later that day  
  
Kaiba had to go to Kaiba Corp. For some interviews. He hadn't told Ishuzu for a reason but, she found out from an inside source.  
"He didn't tell you because he doesn't hire anyone he knows and likes." Mokuba explained to her.  
"Why not?"  
"Just think about it, if I worked there I probably would spin my time talking to him and not doing my job."  
"Why does he think all his friend would do that? I certainly wouldn't do that."  
"Well he wasn't always like that. Mai worked for him for about 3 weeks. But she only hanged out in his office all day. Talking about thinks he probably really didn't need too know."  
"I wouldn't do that."  
  
"So fill this thing out." Mokuba held out a form. Ishuzu left, and went to her room. The form looked easy enough, it was the same question as on any other.  
Question one: Name  
Question two: DOB  
#  
  
#  
  
#  
  
#  
  
#  
  
#  
  
# Question one hundred: Reason you want this job.  
"Goodness, that was the longest form ever." Ishuzu put the form on her  
nightstand, and got up off her bed, "I wonder if Seto's home yet."  
Ishuzu went down the hall toward Seto's room. She poked her head in  
too his room he wasn't there.  
"What are you doing?" Ishuzu spun around and there stood Seto. He was so very close to her. He looked tired, probably from all the interviews.  
"I was going to see if you were back yet." Ishuzu started to blush,  
"You know you blush alot." Kaiba smirked, "You probably thought I  
never noticed."  
"Yeah."  
"So what are you going to do tomorrow?"  
"I might go shopping."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, I might buy some summer clothes."  
"Okay, use this." He held out a gold card.  
"Why are you giving me this?"  
"Because I want to see if you can spend all the money off this card."  
"...Why?"  
"Not even I could ."  
"Well okay." Ishuzu put the card in her back pocket. Kaiba want into his room and came back out in seconds he walked back down the stairs, "Hey Seto where are you going?" Ishuzu asked when he caught him.  
"I have some more interview to go though."  
"So can you take me into the city?" Ishuzu asked.  
"Yeah sure." Kaiba opened the door, "After you."  
"Yeah wait one minutes." Ishuzu ran back too her room and got the application.  
"Really."  
"Yes." Ishuzu smiled and walked out. ________________________________  
  
"No No No Absolutely not!" Kaiba shook his head.  
"Why not?" Ishuzu asked him.  
"I'm sure you already know why." Kaiba looked away.  
"I want you to tell me why." Ishuzu force Kaiba to look at her, "Exactly how many of your friend work here."  
"Enough, too have realized it wasn't a good idea." He looked into her eyes. He stared at her, and she stared back. "You're not going to win."  
"Oh really." She said.  
"Really, now go." Kaiba stood and escorted her to the door, "I'm sure you can find something else to do."  
"Yeah, I guess I'll have to hang out thing you." Ishuzu stopped completely, and don't budge.  
"You can't stay here."  
"Why."  
"Because, now get lost." Ishuzu world around and looked directly at him, with her hand on her hips she said, "Well that as rude." Kaiba backed away, "What?"  
"I understand why your brother try not too make you mad."  
"What are you talking about!?"  
"That look you just gave me. Now that's creepy."  
"Did he tell you that?"  
"Yes and No."  
"He did."  
"He didn't."  
"Yeah he did."  
"Even if he did, and he didn't I wouldn't tell you."  
"Fine I leave you a lone if you gave me the job."  
"........"  
"........"  
"Fine, I'll see you late."  
"Here?"  
"No, meet me at Starbucks in one hour." He pushed her outside his office and locked closed the door. Ishuzu got alot of strange looks but what did he are she got the job. 


	15. The invite

15. The invite  
  
Ishuzu walked into the Starbucks, and took and seat. She bought a few little things, but the one thing she like the most was a pair of gold earrings spaced as stars.  
  
"Hey." Ishuzu jumped, when Kaiba suddenly appeared, "So what'd you  
buy?"  
  
"I that the reason you told me to meet you here?"  
  
"No, I had to get you away from the building from awhile."  
  
"I that is because..."  
  
"My lawyer said he was coming by and he's a bit of a pervert."  
  
"Oh, is that the same man that called you?"  
  
"Yeah, he invited on a day cruise on his yacht. Would want to go?"  
  
"He invited me! Why?"  
  
"Because we made the front of the newspaper 12 times in a row." He  
held up the newspaper, "I doubt the parizza will be on this story so  
we can..." Kaiba looked out the window.  
  
"What is it?" Ishuzu asked.  
  
"That same man has been walking pass this one pot ever since I got  
there?"  
  
"Are you sure, he could be waiting for somebody."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Of course I'm. Well anyway about the invite, I'll come."  
  
"Thank you, I don't think I could spend a whole day with hi family."  
  
"What's wrong with his family?"  
  
"You'll see." Kaiba reached into she coat pocket, and pulled out a  
necklace that looked like his, "I got this from you.'  
  
Ishuzu took the gift and opened it, she gasped at the picture that was in it. A picture of Marik when he was about six, "How did you..."  
  
"Your older brother, Odon had it, he told me to give it to you."  
  
"Odon's back?!"  
  
"Exactly it was mailed to me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You were so cute."  
  
"What!"  
  
"He sent me this picture to gave to your baby brother." Kaiba held another necklace up, "I can't believe your hair was ever that short."  
  
"I hate all my baby pictures. I wasn't cute ."  
  
" Ishuzu, hon honestly I've seen alot of cute and ugly babies and you definitely wasn't one of the ugly ones. I have to say you and your brother both were really cute."  
  
"I believe you're the first male I've heard say cute twice in one sitting."  
  
"Well I'm certainly not go to lie to you."  
  
"Why won't you?"  
  
"Well, you'd end you fining out anyway. So way bother?"  
  
"Well isn't this a surprise." Both Ishuzu and Kaiba looked up, and saw Tristan, " I haven't seen you since Battle City. How are you doing Mrs. Kaiba."  
  
"TRISTAN!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ishuzu and I aren't married, and if you'd have paid attention. You'd have known that."  
  
"Sorry Ishuzu."  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"So are you to at least planning?"  
  
"TRISTAN!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If your so interested in getting marry why don't you go marry Miho or someone."  
  
"No thanks. I've heard if you get married it knocks off 12 years of your life."  
  
"It's if you smoke you knock off 12 years." Ishuzu informed him, "And I'd die 12 year early if I was spending the years before it with someone I love. If that was true."  
  
"Well I've got to run, but at least consider it."  
  
"Goodbye Tristan." Kaiba said gritting his teeth.  
  
After Tristan left, Ishuzu started to giggle, at Seto blushing face, "I see you're embarrassed."  
  
"He's something else, just don't know what."  
  
They found themselves staring into each others eyes, smiling. And the next thing they know they where kissing. It wasn't a quick peak or on the cheek. It was long and right smack dab on the lips. Older people stared at them, as if they never seen too people kiss before.  
  
"Excuse me." An old female said, she waited until he had their attention, "Do you two mind?"  
  
"Not really." Kaiba answered. Ishuzu slightly kicked him from under the table.  
  
"Sorry, we'll just leave."  
  
"What?" Kaiba started, but Ishuzu pulled him from his seat and out the door. Once they were outside Kaiba asked, "Okay, what was that?"  
  
"We were an bother. To the other customs. It was only right for us to leave."  
  
"Well, I---"he stopped and shook his head, "Come on." Kaiba dragged her down the street.  
  
"You've made a habit out of this."  
  
"Does it bother you?"  
  
"What if I said it did?"  
  
Kaiba simply released Ishuzu hand, "I'd do that."  
  
"Okay Seto ...whatever Kaiba, you have to grow up."  
  
"I've been grew up. It just you."  
  
"Whatever, what is your middle name anyway."  
  
"Jason."  
  
"JASON!"  
  
"Could you be any louder?"  
  
"I could, but I wouldn't want to embarrass myself."  
  
"You do a pretty go job at that. So what's your middle name?"  
  
"It's not important."  
  
"Come on tell me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? Is it to embarrassing?"  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"Why don't you tell me I then I'll tell you my real middle name."  
  
"You lied to me."  
  
"I guess so. So what's your name?"  
  
"You first."  
  
"Ladies first."  
  
"Alright, it Ellen."  
"Ishuzu Ellen Ishtar...that' not what I imaged it was."  
  
"Okay what's yours?"  
  
"It's Isaac. Jason is the name I use when I'm in Tokyo or on a vacation. I really don't like being bother when I'm on vacation."  
  
"So.. all you do is change your name and no one recognizes you. What about your look."  
  
"My look."  
  
"Yeah if I was a crazied fan I'd be able to recognize your eyes."  
  
"Oh that's what you're talking about. I wear green contacts and I dye my hair blonde."  
  
"Green eye and blonde hair." Ishuzu images him that way, "Not bad."  
  
"Oh which remind me."  
  
Cliff hanger Mahahaha. 


	16. Hugs and Kisses

Amber-Kaiba: Sorry for the delay I couldn't update because my family once again switched to AOL. So I'm back!  
16.Hug and Kiss  
  
The day grew dark and the city lights started to come on, until it was a sea of lights. And in the tallest building in the whole city Ishuzu looked down at the them. It was strange that she was afraid height but she wasn't now.  
  
"Seto, what are you afraid of?"  
  
"I rather not talk about that."  
  
"What? Is it embarrassing or something?"  
  
"I consider it."  
  
"Well, I'm normally afraid of heights, Well it comes down to rickety old bridges, and jump off high things."  
  
"I see."  
  
"What are you afraid of."  
  
"I said I rather not talk about it."  
  
"You're not going to tell me anything."  
  
"Don't think I'm just not telling you. No one knows."  
  
"Well, you're the only one who knows I'm afraid of heights and you're not going to tell me."  
  
"That's just about right." Kaiba said, looking at her from his computer, "What?"  
  
"You can be a very bad person sometime." Ishuzu said, plopping down in the chair positioned in front of Seto's desk, "I have a question and I want a straight truthful answer out of you." She paused and looked at Seto, "Are you listening?"  
  
"Uh Huh."  
  
"Look at me when I'm specking to you."  
  
Kaiba looked up, "Alright you have full attention."  
  
"Who Miho? And why is she so attracted to you?"  
  
"What are saying? You don't find me attractive?"  
  
"I didn't say I didn't say that."  
  
"..Well Miho is a ...old classmate from high school. And really shouldn't be telling you this but he was married three times. And her third husband left her for her first husband. So she mainly is after anyone single. Main she knows doesn't like her."  
"I heard Tristan was in love with her, and he still is."  
  
"Poor guy."  
  
"You're not going to play matchmaker, and get them together!"  
  
"I would love to help but last time I played matchmaker it didn't work the way I planned."  
  
"Oh, but you should try again. So Miho won't be after you all the time."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"You should do something."  
  
"I will." Kaiba stood up, "Ishuzu, I'm going to be working later than I thought. So I'll call a the limo, to pick you."  
  
"No, I can wait."  
  
"Are you sure, I could be here all night."  
  
"I'll be alright. I'll just keep you company."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The hour flew by and the next thing you knew it was going on 3:00 am, Ishuzu laid across the office couch sleeping peacefully. Kaiba picked he up and carried her out. Ishuzu woke up when they were pulling up into the garage. She sat up and when the car stopped moving.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Your awake." He said.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"3 am. I told you I was going to be working late."  
  
"This would be considered working until the wee hours of the morning." Ishuzu said. They both walked into the though the living room and saw Mokuba sleeping to the couch, "Look like your brother tried to stay awake until you got home. That's so touching."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, I was always home before eleven. But my baby bother was always out wait. But it was never hard to find him. He was all was at the docks. He loves the sea."  
  
"And then he took off again."  
  
"Yeah, but at least he told Odon where he was going. And I couldn't find him."  
  
"So you did really have an idea where either one was."  
  
"No. They always do that, if Marik hadn't been in British Museum at the same time I was. I would have given up looking for him. But when I was looking at Ancient Egyptian pottery set this fairly tall blonde came up beside me started to talk to me. I of course thought it was just a flirty man, but it turned to be just him. And Odon was with him."  
  
"You think they don't care but I can tell they do"  
  
"Well, they don't really tell me anything. I remember when it we were going back to Egypt, Marik ditch at the last moment."  
  
"He doesn't like flying."  
  
"I know that now after I met up with him back home. Then when we were going to come back, I had Odon rag him all the way to airport. I was hoping he wouldn't make a scene but he did. He can be so dramatic sometimes."  
  
"Sneaky too." Kaiba said looking over at his brother, "I know you're not asleep."  
  
"How'd ya know." Mokuba said, sitting up.  
  
"I don't. But I do now."  
  
"...where have you two been. It 3:30 in the morning?"  
  
"I had to work late." Kaiba yawned, "Now I'm going to bed."  
  
"Me too." Ishuzu agreed  
  
"You should get to Mokuba, you have summer school in the morning."  
  
"SETO! YOU WHERE SUPPOE TO TELL ANYONE!" 


	17. Guys and Gals night out

Amber-K: More reviews!  
  
Tristan: More of me.  
  
Joey: And me and everyone else  
  
Amber-K: Of course. Have read the chapter title?  
  
Tristan and Joey: Gal and Guys night out.  
  
Tristan: Cool we get to hang out with each other. Who is going to be there?  
  
Amber-K: I was thinks all the guys you, Joey, Bakura, Duke, Yugi, Marik if anyone can talk him into it, and Kaiba of course. And the girls Mai, Ishuzu, Tea, Serenity maybe Miho.  
  
Tristan: What about Odion?  
  
Amber-K: He's a college professor. He does not have time to hang out with a bunch of 23 and a 21 years-olds. He went to college. Unlike someone in this room.  
  
Tristan: I didn't have too. I'm a race car diver.  
  
Amber-K: Most girls are attracted to men who have money. Like Miho is to Kaiba's money, good looks and tallest.  
  
Tristan: So you're saying Ishuzu only attracted to Kaiba's money and good looks! I got to warn him! runs out the room  
  
Joey: Look what you did. **********************  
17.Gals and Guys night out  
  
"It's a Saturday night. We have to get together tonight." Mai said to Ishuzu. They were at the park with Alice and Terry, since Kaiba told Ishuzu to go somewhere else and to be at least 12 city blocks away from Kaiba Corp, so she went with Mai to the park, "So what do you say."  
  
"Well, I don't know."  
  
"Come on Kaiba's not going to disappear off the earth just because you want to hang out with your friend." Mai said, "Trust me. He won't disappear if he likes you alot. And since he's letting you stay with him, I say he could propose to you any day now."  
  
"...You really think so!" Ishuzu said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You think someone who can buy this whole country would actually want to get married, and to me?"  
  
"Kaiba, told me he planed to get married, when we were still in school. So I bet he plans to keep his plans." Mai nudged Ishuzu's arm, "He loves you. So you have be ready for anything. The slightest way he looks at you could mean something." Mai told Ishuzu, "It was on a date that Joey proposed to me. Where have you two been that was really romantic?"  
  
"Mai, Seto and I are not together."  
"You sound like your brother. He says he and Serenity aren't together but can see their going to be together for a very long time. Just like...Will and Grace."  
  
"MY BROTHER ISN'T GAY!" Ishuzu said loudly.  
  
"That wasn't a very good TV show to compare Marik and Serenity too. But anyway you and Kaiba are like ....I can't come up with a show to compare you two too."  
  
"That's a good thing."  
  
"Anyway, are you going to come to the traditional girl's night out?"  
  
"I guess so." Ishuzu said.  
  
"Good it'll just be me, you, Tea, and Serenity. Buying clothes, going to see the latest movie and we'll gossip about absolutely anything." Mai said throwing her arm over Ishuzu's shoulder.  
  
"I don't that any money. I'd think that would be a problem."  
  
"Just ask with guy for some money."  
  
"No I can ask Seto for money to buy clothes."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because he hired..."  
  
"He didn't hire you. He never hires anyone he's friend with. He wouldn't give you anything to do and still pay you. But you end up getting bore and jut hanging around his office, talking and sitting on his desk talking about whatever comes to your mind. I actually held a long conversation with him once." Mai said.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"I forgot. But I bet if he doesn't give you a credit card. I'll buy you a dress."  
  
"Fine whatever." Ishuzu said.  
  
"Alice! Terry time to go." Mai called. Two dark haired children with green eyes came running over to them. They didn't say anything though.  
  
After Mai secured the two twin in the cars she drove over to Kaiba Corp. Terry and Alice ran into the building and fought over who was going to push the button off the elevator. The doors opened and two people stood the taller one looked miserable.  
  
"Marik what are you doing here?" Ishuzu asked, still shocked to see him herewith Serenity.  
  
"Kaiba is the only one I know who was a shot gun. And he won't let me blow my brains out."  
  
"I was showing Marik a magic trick and I key to the handcuffs became lost. But I think this will help us with our relationship."  
  
"We have no relationship!" Marik said loudly as the walked.  
  
"So why are you taking me with you?" Serenity laughed.  
  
"I haven't much choice." Marik muttered.  
  
"There's alot more to that story." Mai said, "Well they'll find away out of that. Come on Ishuzu." Mai stepped into the elevator with Terry and Alice, "I think they," Mai moved Alice and Terry's heads closer, then together their ears, "I think there was-" before Mai could finish her sentence the elevator doors opened at a different floor. Marik and Serenity stood there.  
  
"I thought you two left." Ishuzu said.  
  
"We would be gone but there something I have to say." Marik said directing it too Mai.  
  
"Say it already!" Mai said.  
  
"There is NO amount of alcohol in the world that would get me there."  
  
"I'd could get you there with out anything." Serenity whispered in his ear.  
  
"Don't do that." Marik said walking away.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
The door closed and the elevator started back up, Alice looked up at her mom, then at Ishuzu back at her mom. She thought they where both very pretty but which one was prettier? So she decide to ask who ever they where going to see. The elevator doors opened and they all walked down the hall. They came to an office and the doors opened, and a Kaiba walked out and when he saw them he retreated back in to his office.  
  
"Kaiba?" Mai said opening the door back, "What wrong with you?"  
  
"You tell me what wrong with you first." He said, looking through his wallet, "What is it you want?"  
  
"Excuse me Mister." Alice piped up, "But I have a question."  
  
"Uh okay what?"  
  
"Which one is prettier?" She said pointing to Mai and Ishuzu. Terry slapped hi hand on to hi forehead. And both Ishuzu and Mai seemed shocked. And Kaiba blushed, he could not answer that Mai use to be his girlfriend in high school and he really loved Ishuzu. He couldn't answer both because nothing them they'd want one answer.  
  
"So what did you want again?" Kaiba asked hoping the subject was forgotten. No such luck.  
  
"Who do you thinks the prettiest?" Ishuzu asked.  
  
"You both beautiful."  
  
"But which once is more."  
  
"I'm not going to answer that."  
  
"Why not? It would be interesting to know." Ishuzu said.  
  
"Yeah Kaiba, which one of else." Mai said.  
  
"....Ishuzu."  
  
Ishuzu smiled, she was faltered that he thought he was beautiful. She could feel herself blushing but she wasn't the only one blushing the room Kaiba was too.  
  
"How sweet." Mai said, "Well Ishuzu has something to ask you."  
  
"What! No I don't."  
  
"Yes, you do. Don't be a chicken ask him." Mai said.  
  
"What is it?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Ishuzu want' to know if you'd give her some cash." Mai said.  
  
"Oh," Kaiba leaned forward in his chair with an odd smile on his face, "You ladies are going out to spend a night on the town. And I bet get an arrested for starting a riot."  
  
"That wasn't our fault. I told you that." Mai said, "So are you going to cough up some cash or what?"  
  
Kaiba looked up at her from his chair, "Whatever." He held a gold card to Ishuzu.  
  
"Uh thanks." Ishuzu took the card, she was embarrassed.  
  
"Well we got to go and get our outfits together for the night." Mai pulled usher the twins and Ishuzu out of the office, it seem hard to pull her out of the room. But once Mai got her out of the office she turned to Ishuzu, "Ishuzu do you want to stay?"  
  
"What? Are you talking about?"  
  
"Well it seems to me that you would rather hang out with Kaiba than me." Mai said.  
  
"What you're kidding." Ishuzu said blushing, "He's busy. Too busy to have time for me."  
  
"Well he certainly had time for you when you came back to the city. What makes you think he doesn't have time for you now?"  
  
"I don't think he doesn't have time for me, I just think he's lost interest in me."  
  
"No way. Kaiba doesn't lose interest in anyone that quick, he better not lose interest in you at all. Didn't you know Kaiba was waiting for you too come back. He said there was alot of things he didn't tell you ."  
  
"What was it. Why was he waiting. How'd he know I was going to come back? "  
  
"Because during the five long years you were gone, like 32 other girls proposed to him. He turned down everyone as you can see. Ishuzu I think he's in love with you. No I don't think I know. You just have to get him to say it." Mai said encouraging, "He's a very easy person to talk too...especially when it's something he is comfortable talking about."  
  
"Well that's weird. He seems I can get him to talk about everything. He answers my every question and everything." Ishuzu said walking toward the elevator, "He likes to eat too."  
  
"His sudden appetites." Mai said just as someone put his hands on her shoulders lightly pushed her forward into the elevator. The four of them looked back, and Mokuba stood there with his brother.  
  
"Hiya Mai, Terry, Alice, Ishuzu." Mokuba aid with a smiling face, "What's up?"  
  
"Hey Mokuba!" Alice and Terry cheered jumping on to his legs.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Mai asked.  
  
"Well I was in the neighborhood....."  
  
"Lying never helps anyone kid. He jut got out of summer school, and since it was early he want to know if I was going out to lunch." Kaiba said, "Would you four like to join us. It's my treat, since he's broke."  
  
"You won't gave me any money."  
  
"You're old enough to get job."  
  
"Can I work there."  
  
"....No."  
  
"So where am I suppose to get a job?"  
  
"That fast food restaurant, that the other high school students work."  
  
"No way, Rebecca works there. She's all touchy feely." Mokuba complained. They all walked off the elevator into the lobby, "Mai. Ishuzu. Can you please talk some sense into him."  
  
"What can I say?" Mai asked, "I totally agree with him, you should get a job."  
  
"But ...Ishuzu...help me."  
  
Ishuzu shrugged her shoulders, "I made my brother get a job."  
  
"But I'm only sixteen." He wined.  
  
"Yeah we own that kid." Kaiba said opening the door to the car, Mai, the twins and Mokuba all got in the back.  
  
"Seto why do I have to get a job, that's why I have.." Kaiba closed the car door.  
  
"I could see that coming." Ishuzu said shaking her head.  
  
-------------------------- Later on in the evening Mai, Tea, Ishuzu and Serenity all drove around the city.  
  
"Let's go to a club. And look for some guys." Serenity suggested.  
  
"Serenity unlike you we all have a guy that likes us." Mai said  
  
"Marik likes me. He just won't say he does."  
  
"I don't no Serenity. Marik is usually open about thing like that."  
  
"No, he likes me. He wouldn't have helped me if he didn't like me."  
  
"He'd help any girl in trouble. It's his nature."  
  
"Yeah right. He just so happened to be walking pass at just the right moment. And successfully knocked ALL of Luke's front teeth out. I think he planned it."  
  
"How could he have planned Marik had staged that? He probably does remember at all."  
  
"Of course he remembers me. I saw him at the airport five yeas ago, before you and your brothers left. Did you cut his hair cuz it looked very short."  
  
"Let's just say I was abit unset with him. Getting off the subject of him. Where are we going?"  
  
"To the movies and than clubbing." Mai said, "There's a new club that opens tonight."  
  
"I heard about that new club, but you need a guy to get in. And at the moment are guys are absent." Tae said.  
  
"Why don't we get some guys and then dump them one we're in." Serenity suggested.  
  
"No way. I'm happy married and I would never do that." Tea said, "I'm sure we two agree with me." "I agree, even if we'd be dumping the poor saps as soon as we got into the club. And wouldn't want Joey doing that." Mai said flipping her cell phone open and dialing in a number.  
  
"Who are you calling?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Joey I'm sure he and the others would love to come along with us." Mai put the phone to her ear and waited.  
  
"Hello." Joey said.  
  
"Hi sweetheart where are you?"  
  
"Uh well Solomon heard that you girls were going out and he offered to take Alice and Terry for the night. He took Allen too, so I'm out with some of the guys."  
  
"Where are you right now?"  
  
"Just going west pass the mall. Where are you?"  
  
"Look to your left."  
  
The girls looked to the right and the guys looked to there left. And they found each other staring into their eyes.  
  
"So you boy want to go see a movie and then go party?"  
  
"Sounds great." Joey turned to the other, "How about it guys?"  
  
"Fine with me." Yugi said.  
  
"Whatever." Marik muttered.  
  
"CanIdrive?"  
  
"What?" "He said can I drive." Marik said.  
  
"Why do you want to drive so badly?"  
  
"Igotroadrage."  
  
"He said I got road rage."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's when you drive fast and yell things that can get you into some trouble." Yugi said.  
  
"I really would to dive." Kaiba said  
  
"He said..."  
  
"I know what he said." Joey said undoing his seatbelt, "You can drive but don't do anything crazy." "Where would you get a idea like that?" Kaiba while they were changing seats.  
  
"I can answer that for you. I've heard you attend to get hyper if you have alot of sugar and you've just finished a bag of Pixies sticks. I'm not to sure but that's all sugar right?"  
  
"You are as smart as you look." Kaiba said, buckling hi seatbelt and then adjusting the seat.  
  
"Oh thank you."  
  
Kaiba put a pair of dark shades on, "You do realize the sun not out." Yugi asked.  
  
"So what? I wear my sunglasses at night."  
  
"Are those your perspiration ones?"  
  
".......You wear glasses! I knew it no one can be that prefect." Marik said, "Can I sit in the front?"  
  
"What! Now you want to sit in the front! Good grief." Joey once again undid his seatbelt and switched seats with Marik.  
  
"Since when do you wear glasses?" Marik asked.  
  
"Since when do you wear French braids?"  
  
"Since Serenity came around."  
  
"After Battle City."  
  
"Oh, you wear contracts?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you guy planning on moving any time soon?" Tea yelled over to them.  
  
"Yeah." Kaiba put the petal down to the floor and the car zoomed down the street.  
  
"Aren't they suppose to be following us?" Yugi asked.  
  
Kaiba stopped the car in the parking lot off the theater, "There are there." He said pointing, "You did notice Mai was driving." Kaiba got out of the car.  
  
"What movie are we going to see?" Joey asked.  
  
"Maid in Manhattan." The girls all said.  
  
"What No way.?" the guys said.  
  
"Alright "Two Weeks Notice."  
  
"What's that movies about?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"A not so bight CEO hires a smart lawyer a his helper. And stuff." Tea said, "The CEO is all most the exact opposite of you Kaiba."  
  
"Not funny." 


	18. Clubbing

18. Clubbing  
  
After the movie the couples all went to the club, it always the place you could find a friend from school or an emery. The club was only for people 21 and over and at the entrance there were a lot of under age adults or teens that were saying every excuse to get in, that lost their Id, there mother was dying and there brother or sister was in there. But the group did have their own problem.  
  
"Serenity's not 21. She not even in her 20's yet." Marik said, "How are we suppose to get her in to this club?"  
  
"Maybe we should go to a different place for the 18 and over." Tea suggested.  
  
"You're joking right." Joey said, "I haven't been to a club that doesn't serve alcohol. What's the point of going?"  
  
"So what are you insinuating? We leave Serenity. What kind of brother are you?" Kaiba said, "I'll get her in." Kaiba took Serenity over to the entrance on the club, he said something to the door man and after awhile they got in.  
  
"How'd he do that?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Seto probably told him a lie but believable story. Let's go." Ishuzu said walking ahead, she wanted to find Kaiba as soon as possible. The club was filled with people, dancing, eating, and drinking Pina Coladas, vodka, beer, cocktails, and Bloody Mary. Ishuzu pushed through the coward still looking for Seto, "Where are you Seto?" she thought looking around. Suddenly someone grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. Ishuzu turned slightly and slapped the one touching her, but she didn't see who it was first. She heard someone that sounded extremely familiar said, "Ow." Ishuzu looked back and saw Kaiba standing there falling his face. Ishuzu looked at him, she was embarrassed she knew this was going to put a rift between them, "Seto I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too. Are you okay? I'm sorry. Please don't be mad."  
  
"It's okay." He said taking her hand leading her through the coward, to where the rest were sitting at the table.  
  
"Paranoid." Marik said when he saw his sister, "Why'd you go and slap him?"  
  
"It was by mistake." Ishuzu said taking a seat down beside her brother and Seto.  
  
"Hey Kaiba how'd you get Serenity in?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well, if I told you I'd have to kill you." Kaiba said  
  
"That' a good enough answer for me." Yugi said.  
  
A waitress came over to their table and asked them what they'd be drinking. Joey and Mai got a bottle vodka, Yugi and Tea got a bottle of Scottish and Ishuzu along with Marik drank wine, "Aren't you going to drink anything?" Serenity asked, "Your old enough."  
  
"Yeah, but I know they're all going to get drunk, and we drove two cars over here. So we'll most likely be drinking everyone home."  
  
"Do you always think ahead? Because that wasn't even on my mind." Serenity said, "Don't you think they have soda here?"  
  
"Of course." He answered, looking towards Ishuzu.  
  
"You like her don't you." Serenity asked him, "You might as well tell the truth. You're almost family."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well after you and Ishuzu get married. Marik and I'll get married too. And we'll all be related Joey, Mai......."  
  
"Mai, as my sister in-law.....that's a scary thought. And Ishuzu and I aren't getting married."  
  
"Well if you ever did."  
  
"I doubt it really. I don't think she's interested in marriage."  
  
"Have you even asked her?"  
  
"Well no."  
  
"So how could you probably know? I bet she's waiting for you to pop the question."  
  
"I'm not sure. What if she's says no."  
  
"She wouldn't trust me. I wouldn't said no."  
  
"....okay."  
  
"I'll your counselor. And we can start now. Ask me to marry you."  
  
"No! Are you crazy."  
  
"I'm quiet sane . Ask me."  
  
"I don't think so. If I even act it, the next thing I know it I'll be......I can't even think of what I could find myself doing."  
  
"Saying goodnight to a certain someone at night with your arms wrapped around her." Serenity said wrapping her arms around her shoulders hugging herself.  
  
"Well I see were your thoughts on life after marriage are."  
  
"Well, I don't know about marriage before the goodnights and hugging. It probably wouldn't work out. It didn't work out if my parents or your or Yugi's Tea's or Ishuzu and Marik's not even Bakura's and look at were he is now. He's a lawyer."  
  
"Well, first all my parents are dead and Ishuzu and Marik's parent died too." Kaiba said picking up a glass of Pepsi, "Just because your parents marriage didn't work out, doesn't mean your own marriage isn't going too. Look at your brother and Mai they're happily maried."  
  
"That's only the beginning, then comes the yelling and screaming and throwing of vases and tearing of wedding pictures and then the divorce. Marriage is a waste of time for some, only a few are lucky." "I may not be married but I'm sure you got it all wrong." Kaiba said.  
  
"How? You really do plan to married? Not being a bachelorette anymore." Serenity said.  
  
"Well I never will be a bachelorette. But a bachelor yes."  
  
"You know what I mean. If you got married you'd never be the hottest Bachelor in the World again."  
  
"I don't even no how I got in to that."  
  
"Your fan clubs, and stuff. There a whole site dedicated to your eyes. Did you no that?"  
  
"No, I didn't." Kaiba said, just before someone interrupted their conversation.  
  
"SETO! Hi what brings you here" Miho said putting hair between Ishuzu and him. Ishuzu of course notice this disapproved, "I see you're with you friends."  
  
"Yes, with my friends."  
  
"I was watching The world's hottest Bachelors, and your still holding you place at number 1."  
  
"Wow great." Kaiba said sarcastically.  
  
"You want to dance?"  
  
"No not really."  
  
"Oh come Seto." Miho dragged him towards the dance floor, just as a slow song came on, "Oh, Seto this is are song."  
  
"We don't have a song." Kaiba said pulling away again.  
  
"Come on Seto one dance that's all I'm asking. Please, one dance just me and you."  
  
"Fine one dance."  
  
"Thank you. Thank you."  
  
From the table Ishuzu sat staring at Miho invading space again, "Look at her. I bet she's really think she' done something that little....." Ishuzu broke the wine glass in her hand, "She makes me sick."  
  
"Sis, your jealous."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yeah you are. You jealous that it's not you out there."  
  
"Come on." Ishuzu tryed pulling her brother out of his chair.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come dance with me."  
  
"No. You're planning to stab that girl in her back with that steak knife. What's wrong with you? What kind of older sister are you?"  
  
"Forget it. What happened to that reliable little brother, I use to have?"  
  
"He learned right from wrong." Marik said as he finished off a glass of wine, "If you want him away from her so bad. Why don't you cut in."  
  
"Cut in."  
  
"Yeah, but wait for a slow dance."  
  
"Seto said he was only dancing once."  
  
"Yeah with her. He said nothing about you."  
  
"....okay I'll listen too you. Since you know so much." Ishuzu said getting up, and walked on to the dance floor as soon as Miho's dance with Kaiba was over.  
  
"Oh Seto thank you." Miho said hugging him, "I could just marry you."  
  
"Not in a million years." Kaiba said, prying her off him and started to leave the floor. But Ishuzu caught his eye. She smiled at him and the oddest thing happened, he started to blush. And then a slow song came on. Kaiba took a deep breath and walked towards her, "Uh Ishuzu would you....like to dance with me?"  
  
"Yes, that would be great." She answered. Kaiba took her into his. Ishuzu smiled and rested her head on his chest.  
  
Serenity swift into the seat beside Marik and rested her head on his shoulder, "Marik you wanna dance?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Never!" he said, as he continued to watch Kaiba and his sister dance.  
  
"Hey, you." Miho said poking Marik, "Your that girls brother right."  
  
"Yeah, how could you tell?"  
  
"Same eyes. Same face, eyebrows eye. Anyway who is she to Seto, it's like there crazy about each other."  
  
"That probably because they are."  
  
"Are they planning a further together to something? Marriage?"  
  
"I don't know. They do live together though."  
  
"Oh so their pretty much serious."  
  
"I guess. I wouldn't be surprised if they did get married."  
  
"Am I too touchy feely? Or something. Is that why Seto doesn't like me?"  
  
"I wouldn't know."  
  
"I guess I should go and find someone else to catch after. Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"No, uh, yes. Yes I do. "  
  
"Oh who?"  
  
"Uh...her. Serenity."  
  
"Oh, I couldn't tell. But on the other hand you look like the tape of person who would be dating someone younger than you."  
  
"You really think so!"  
  
"Yeah, but I an tell you two are going to be together for a very along time." Miho said patting him on his back, "A very long time." 


	19. Small Talk

Amber-Kaiba: Hi  
  
It was late and the club slowy started to clear out. Serenity looked around and saw Luke, he wasn't with anyone though. Serenity hoped he didn't see her, because with everyone drunk or just a bit confessed. They wouldn't be much help. And with Serenity's luck Luke saw her, "Hey, Serenity we gotta talk."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about."  
  
"What's that guy got I that I don't?"  
  
"A job that's not fast food."  
  
"What is his job then?"  
  
"He a teacher in the High school and during the summer and after school he a Bar Tender. He can actually afford to buy a car, live in his own place and he cares about me."  
  
"Oh really. Where is he?" Luke asked as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Serenity it's time to go." Kaiba said  
  
"Is that him?" Luke asked, but before Serenity could tell him no. He already took a swing at him. But the fight ended as soon as it started, Luke was drunk and passed out. Kaiba looked down at Luke and then at Serenity, "I don't even want to know." He pulled her thought the crowd, "Okay Serenity, your going to take the other car and drive it back to my place."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two exited the club, and got in to their cars. They got out the parking lot and drove through the city. The lights where bright and the streets were soulless and sidewalks were deserted. The stores were all closed since it was 3 in the morning, but the lights always stayed on. Too display the objects in the windows, mainly because of the clubs, when the people from the clubs dive by they'd be sure to see something they would want to buy later on in the morning. The two cars pulled up in the garage, and Mokuba came out.  
  
"Seto, do you have any idea what time it is!"  
  
"It's a quarter to Four."  
  
"Where did you guys go? And why couldn't I come?"  
  
"Because your the worlds best babysitter."  
  
"A baby and a pair of Twins is a hassle. I want to get paid."  
  
"Fine." Kaiba whipped out his wallet and counted out $500 dollars.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome.. now." Kaiba opened the car door, "Help me carry these dead bodies to the basement."  
  
"Man, they're wasted."  
  
"Hey, Mokuba. Isn't it past your bedtime?" Serenity teased.  
  
"Isn't it past yours?"  
  
"Stop it you two." Kaiba said, picking up Ishuzu carefully as if she was a glass doll.  
  
"Goodness, Seto she's not going to break." Serenity snickered, "Why don't you two just get married or something . You like her she likes you. It's a perfect match. "  
  
"I can like anyone, it lov....... she likes me!"  
  
"Duh. She wouldn't still be here if see didn't like you, Seto." Mokuba said  
  
"...Seto." Ishuzu yawned, her eye opened a little and a drunken smile appeared on her face. Her arms reached up and wrapped them around Kaiba's neck. Then she laid a big kiss right on his lips, before she passed out again.  
  
Kaiba's face turned a bright red in the dim light of the garage, "Oh, Seto's blushing." Serenity teased.  
  
"Would you be quiet." Kaiba said as he kicked the door open.  
  
"Yeah know Mokuba. We might be related one day."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, when Ishuzu and Seto get married. He'll be related to Marik and Odion. And when Marik and I get married, he'll be related too Joey and Mai.. And since Ishuzu is his sister he'll be related too Seto and you. There for I'll be related to you."  
  
"And how would that make me related to you?"  
  
"No wonder you're in summer school. If Seto marries Ishuzu and Marik married me well all be related. Do you get it?"  
  
"Yeah, I think."  
  
"Your hopeless." Serenity sighed, "Help me carried Tea in."  
  
--------------  
  
After everyone was inside, Kaiba, Serenity and Mokuba hanged out in the game room . They where laying on the trampoline when Mokuba jumped up.  
  
"Hey Seto can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You just did."  
  
"Well, if you had to get married who would you want to get married too?"  
  
"....................................well kid that's a very personal question."  
  
"WHAT! Okay, you had no problem telling me other embarrassing things, but this you consider a personal question! Seto, if you have eyes someone else beside Ishuzu I understand you not wanting to answer that but...I know you...and there isn't anyone else." Mokuba paused and looked at Serenity making sure he wasn't sleep, "Seto, I've noticed when you find a girl you actually like you tend to really devoted too her. And you're doing the same thing with Ishuzu, you treat her like a queen. Spending every moment you can if her, buying her stuff. Seto are you in love with Ishuzu or not."  
  
"I'm honestly don't know. I can't say I haven't been in love before.......but I'll just have to listen to my heart."  
  
"What is it telling you now?"  
  
"It's telling me........I.....want cake." Seto got off the trampoline headed for the mini refrigerator, and looked at it contents. A couple of cans of soda, a container of ice cream , and a slice of cake.  
  
"Seto. I'm being serious. I really want you to get married. And actually have a complete family. But just between me and you I really like the relationship you and Ishuzu could have." Mokuba looked over at his brother, "Are you listening?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"What I just say?"  
  
"Are you listening?" he repeated  
  
"Whatever, are you going to tell Ishuzu what happened?"  
  
"Not unless she asks." He yawned, "Oh, I'm going out of town ."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Today. At seven I got catch flight to Spain. I'll be gone about a week or........ more."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"  
  
"I didn't think didn't have to go. But the problem got worst."  
  
"Well can I come?"  
  
"No, you've got Summer school."  
  
"Well it's over soon. So could I join you afterwards Please ?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Kaiba rolled over and fell asleep. Mokuba looked at him for a minute. Then laid down on the trampoline and clapped twice making the lights go out.  
  
Reviews are nice like cake. 


	20. When in Spain

Amber-Kaiba- To get this out of the way I don't own YGO. Now anyway, I remember someone reviewing and said this story wasn't romance. Well be prepare for some heated parts from now on. Major Fluffiness in this chapter. And to that person here's a chapter with more than one kissing part in.  
  
It was six o-clock am, Kaiba was looking at the choices he had in clothes. One thing he hated was packing his own bags, he could never decide what he wanted to take. He had less than an hour before his flight left, and since his private jet was to be a decoy, he didn't have much choice but to take a normal person flight, boy won't this be fun. One of the butlers brought in a three huge suit cases into Kaiba's room, "Is everything alright Master Kaiba?"  
  
"Yes, everything fine. Wait which shirt looks better?" Kaiba held up a black and a dark blue shirt.  
  
"Master, you go down stairs and wait. I'll pack your bags."  
  
"You did that when I was younger. I can do it. But thank you anyway." Kaiba tossed the shirt into the suit case.  
  
"Very well." The butler said ,as he left the room.  
  
Downstairs the group was waking up, one by one. Mokuba took them all into the dinning room , were breakfast was waiting. Olga the maid was pouring coffee, "You silly little children." She said, "What's your name boy? I've never seen you before." She said to Marik.  
  
"An Ishuzu's bother Marik."  
  
"You have beautiful hair. Have you ever consider donating it."  
  
"No."  
  
"Consider it."  
  
"Whatever." Marik said drinking his coffee.  
  
Kaiba entered the room but didn't say anything, "Where are you going Kaiba?" Mai asked  
  
"Sorry, but I've got to go to Spain. I'll be back in a week more or less." Kaiba looked at them, "Where's Joey?"  
  
"He had a to go to work."  
  
"Oh well, I'll see you guys later." Kaiba said.  
  
Kaiba was gone for about 15 minutes before Ishuzu realized that Kaiba was going to be gone, for along time. Ishuzu got up and went upstairs, she opened the door to Seto's room. In the middle of the floor there was 3 larger black suit case. Two were full and locked but the third was not being used, not yet anyway.  
  
Closing the door behind her Ishuzu walked towards the empty suit case. Opening the lid and stepped into it. She then curled up inside it and closed the top over herself. After few minutes someone picked up the bags, and carried them out to the awaiting car. It was about twenty minutes the car stopped again, the bags were rolled into a building and dropped off. From inside the suit case Ishuzu could hear Kaiba's voice. Then another man's voice saying, "This bag weight 120 pounds."  
  
"Oh is that a problem?"  
  
"No sir it odd that out of your three bags. Only one is over a hundred pounds. You'll have to the sign some papers though."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"And could I get your autograph for my son? He's a huge fan of yours."  
  
"Sure, what's his name?"  
  
"Brad." The man behind the counter said.  
  
Kaiba looked at the guys name tag it said Brad. Kaiba smirked, "Okay, here you go, Brad."  
  
"Uhhhhh well, my son and I are named the same."  
  
"You look too young have kids." Kaiba said leaving the counter.  
  
The bags were loaded on to the plane and Ishuzu found she was developing a crap in her back. She unzipped the suit case and looked around.  
  
"I must be in the cargo hold." She looked above her and saw a small but just big enough door. Pushing it up she peeked out and saw the people on the plane. Pushing the door open she crawled to the top. Of course everyone gave her an odd look, and of course she paid them know mind. Seeing Kaiba wasn't among these people so she walked into the first class area. But was stopped by a bodyguard.  
  
"Nobody get pass here." The muscles bond bodyguard said.  
  
"Well, I'm not just anybody."  
  
"That's not my problem. No one sees Mister Kaiba."  
  
"I want him to tell me that."  
  
"I'm not to disturb him ."  
  
"When it comes down to me I'm not consider disturbious to him."  
  
"......what do you want? Why is it so important to you to see him?"  
  
"Because I'm his biggest fan!"  
  
"Wait here. Don't move." The bodyguard disappeared behind the curtain. Ishuzu could hear the guard talking to Kaiba. In a low voice she heard Kaiba ask what she looked like, and the guard described her. Soon the guard returned and allowed her into first class. First class was completely different there was alot more leg room (something that a 6 foot 6inched person needs). There were telephones, better lighting and the giant TV in the wall straight ahead from the chairs. When Ishuzu caught sight of Kaiba, he was on the phone. Ishuzu over heard him, ask about her. Then a look of disappointment show up on his face, them he told the person to call him when she showed up. Kaiba hung the phone up and pulled a PDA out of his bag. Ishuzu sat down beside him, he didn't say or even look up at her. Tapping him on is shoulder, lightly, Kaiba looked at her. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw her.  
  
"How...How is it possible....how'd you get here?!"  
  
"I was in one of your bags."  
  
"Oh, the heavy one. That did seem a bit odd."  
  
"Well, aren't you happy to see me?"  
  
"Honestly I'm thrilled. I forgot to ask you if you want to come to Spain when Mokuba came. But I guess he'll be traveling allow."  
  
"You would have started to miss me within the hour you landed in Spain." Ishuzu said in a flirty tone. Not expecting Kaiba to catch on so quick.  
  
"I really would have. You being around is like an everyday thing. That I exactly like." He glanced over at her with a small smile across his face.  
  
Just to put him on the spot Ishuzu asked, "Do you like me. I mean really really like me."  
  
".........blush I.....I.......well....yeah."  
  
"blush Really.....sooooo you really really like me. But how much?"  
  
"......why are you asking me these question?"  
  
"It would be nice to know." She said laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Well...I like you enough to do this." Kaiba bought his hand under her chin and planted a kiss her lips. And it was a quick one either, it was better than the time in the Starbucks and this time no one was around. That they noticed anyway. Kaiba finally pulled away and looked at her, Ishuzu looked back at him. They both were blushing brightly and didn't say anything to the other. What were they supposed to say to each other? Was here anything to say? The slience was broken by a flight attend, "Excuse me Mister Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba turned and looked at the flight attendee, "Yes?"  
  
"Would you and your lady friend like a drink?" she asked, "It's a long flight to Spain."  
  
"Exactly how long?" Ishuzu asked.  
  
"About 5 hours or 6 hours."  
  
"In that case get me a bottle of wine." Kaiba said  
  
"Get me the some the same thing."  
  
"Okay I'll be right back." The attendee left and came back with two bottles of wine.  
  
Later on Ishuzu ended up falling asleep, her head rested on his shoulder and her arms hugged Kaiba's. It was the closest they'd gotten in a long time. Not that they did want to be close, it was difficult when people where around all the time. They couldn't express their feelings the way they wanted to. So being alone in Spain for three week could be what they needed.  
  
The plane landed and the passengers looked outside and saw a private jet surrounded by reporters with their flashing cameras. Ishuzu saw the jet, on the side it said KC.  
  
"That's why you're on this one." She said, still not having released Kaiba's arm, which had fallen asleep. The plane doors opened and the passengers filed out. Kaiba took Ishuzu hand (meaning he was holding her hand). They didn't stop to retrieve the baggage they want straight out of the terminal, and got into the awaiting limo. Once inside the limo move out of the lot, passing a small group of reporters that didn't realize who was inside the limo. Kaiba laid back against the seat, pulling his collar.  
  
"Hot."  
  
"Yes, I forgot it was alot hotter here."  
  
"Better ditch the black than."  
  
"You're right." Kaiba pulled his shirt off.  
  
"Not what I meant but fine with me."  
  
"Where to Mister Kaiba?" the limo driver said over the intercom.  
  
"Uh, the hotel." Kaiba noticed Ishuzu was looking at him, "What's wrong?"  
  
"....nothing."  
  
"Something wrong. What is it."  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Something's wrong. What is it."  
  
"....I was just thinking. But it's nothing really important."  
  
"Then tell me."  
  
"It's more like asking."  
  
"Okay, go ahead and ask."  
  
"What are your morals?"  
  
"oh...OH...It's not that I just want to get some different clothes. I wasn't trying to come on to you."  
  
".....I just mistook what you said."  
  
"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."  
  
"It's alright." Ishizu said looking out the window, "Are you mixed with anything?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you have something besides Asian in you?"  
  
"I don't no. Maybe. Maybe not."  
  
"Oh, what's your favorite counties?"  
  
"Um, maybe New Zealand?"  
  
"Oh, why?"  
  
"It's prefect there! Warm weather.....beaches and alot of other stuff."  
  
"When's the last time you went there?"  
  
"Last years, with my brother. We stayed for the month. Do you and your brothers go anywhere?"  
  
"Yeah, before we split up we went everywhere. To American, Italy, England, Norway, and Denmark. They're very beautiful places. Have you ever been?"  
  
"Everywhere except Norway, the all those troubled countries the American are in. I'd go if I wanted to get shot, blown up, or beheaded."  
  
"You've heard about the war?"  
  
"Yeah, who hasn't? It's been going on for like 3 years now! I wonder if they have any idea what they're fighting for."  
  
"You've got a point."  
  
"And why are scientist trying to find ways to clone humans, and not putting there complete attention on trying to find cure for AIDS, cancer and diabetes?"  
  
"You've got another point. Why this thinks don't have cures is a mystery. Like the cold? Why don't they have a cure for that?"  
  
"They do exactly. They just can't give it to anyone."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Then the other companies that sell medicine and junk would go out of business."  
  
"Oh, I didn't think of that."  
  
Arriving at the hotel Kaiba pulled his shirt back on and got out of the limo, Ishuzu hold him. Kaiba looked back at her, "You could have stayed in the limo."  
  
"I'd rather stick with you." Ishuzu said, moving to his side.  
  
Getting into the elevator the with another couple. There was silence until the female asked, "Excuse me, but are you two together?"  
  
"Uh." They both looked at each other. Neither really know if they were or weren't. So they just said what was on their minds at the time, "Yeah."  
  
"Oh you two look little a couple. Are you two on your honeymoon?"  
  
"No, we're not married." Ishuzu told them.  
  
"...so you two are sleeping in different rooms?"  
  
"Uh......no."  
  
"Are you two intimate?"  
  
"Why are you asking this questions?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is that why you two came here? Too start being....."  
  
"Oh my God. I know you. You're that jinx."  
  
"Please a few more questions it. Won't kill you."  
  
"Don't jinx us." Kaiba said, just as the elevator stopped suddenly. In between two floors, "Oh great."  
  
"Perfect!" the woman pulled out a small tape recorder, "How about an interview?"  
  
"I think not."  
  
"Come on. You're stuck in an elevator for who knows how long. An interview can pass the time."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not,. Do you got something to hide?"  
  
"............."  
  
"Oh so you're going to just be silent."  
  
"......."  
  
"Fine, I'll just interview you're girlfriend."  
  
"I'd rather not speck either." Ishuzu said.  
  
After five minutes of the woman's continuos talking Kaiba preyed the doors open. There was just enough space between the floors for the two of them to squeeze though. Too bad the other two were too big. After Kaiba pulled Ishuzu out of the elevator they walked down the hall, to their room.  
  
"Were you serious!" Ishuzu said after they got into the room.  
  
"Yeah, were you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"..................."  
  
"..................."  
  
"...................."  
  
"Well you said you needed a different outfit."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Kaiba opened up as suit case, "We'll did to get you some clothes."  
  
"I didn't think of that." Ishuzu blushed brightly.  
  
"We can go after this. If you want."  
  
"Sure." Ishuzu said looking at the floor.  
  
Kaiba went into the bathroom to change his clothes, he returned in seconds wears a white shirt and blue jeans. Ishuzu had notice him leaving the room but not him returning to the room. Ishuzu just kept looking at the carpet.  
  
"Uh, Ishuzu." He said tipping her shoulder.  
  
"Oh! I didn't see you come back."  
  
"Of course you didn't. You've been looking at the floor ever since we got here." 


	21. Hot mood

Amber-Kaiba: I just read a story from Jewel of Egypt. I like 'When Chibi Isis Attack' a lot. It's funny. Anyway on with chapter 21. Major Fluffiness and limey goodness for Ishuzu and Kaiba. Fluffiness stares with Serenity and Marik ooooooooooooooooo  
  
The day coming to an end and Ishuzu laid across the bed flipping channel on the TV. Everything was in Spanish, and she didn't speck one word of it Spanish. Kaiba had been gone for about 3 hours after he got called away to the Kaiba Corp in the city. She couldn't blame him for going. The company in Spain was why he was in Spain, not spend most of the time in the suite laying across the bed watching TV. Maybe not just watching TV, maybe some other actives that involved the bed. Ishuzu slid off the bed and went into the bathroom and filled the tub with water. Undressing she stepped into the warm water and sat down. Stretching her legs out she closed her eyes and relaxed. After 16 minutes out socking Ishuzu heard the door open a close. Kaiba was back from the office. Ishuzu got out of the tub and wrapped a robe around her, she didn't hear him outside moving around or anything so she opened the door and stepped out. She did see him, "Seto?"  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Kaiba I didn't know you were in here." It was one of the room-maid, she was old but her English was great, "I hope I didn't interrupt you."  
  
"No, you didn't."  
  
"Well I was just bringing up some flowers some fans of your husbands sent them."  
  
"Oh, okay." The maid started bringing in hundred of flower baskets and vases.  
  
"I sure hope you're not the jealous tip." The maid said.  
  
"I not."  
  
"Most of these flowers are from one girl named Jana. She obviously is in love with him."  
  
"She's not the only one."  
  
"How long have you two been married."  
  
"....uh...8 months."  
  
"Are you to sexually active?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I always wanted to go to be a sex therapist."  
  
"Oh..well....I'm sure you have alot to do. I don't want to take up your time." Ishuzu said opening the door.  
  
"Oh yes. It was a pleasure meeting you."  
  
"Same thing here." Ishuzu said.  
  
"Oh, here." She handed Ishuzu a small bottle with a purple liquid inside, "It'll get him in the mood." She said moving down the hall.  
  
Ishuzu closed the door and looked at the bottle in her hand. The thought of using the liquid had crossed her mind. She was way place willing but Kaiba just never made an over. She wasn't going to make the first move. Sitting on the bed she continued to look at the bottle before she confirmed if she was going to use it or not the door opened. Kaiba walked through the door and closed it quickly.  
  
"Hey .......Seto." for a moment she was tempted to call him sweetheart or babe but didn't. He looked tired, he probably had took the stairs up to the room, "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yep." Kaiba said as he passed by her, but stopped, "You smell good."  
  
"Thanks." Ishuzu blushed slightly. She didn't blushed at the comment she was still in the bathrobe. Which is probably why the room-maid called her Mrs. Kaiba and asked if they were sexually active. She looked as if she just finished having sex. Her hair looked as if it was sweated back and the bathrobe. That was embarrassing. Kaiba opened a bottle of water and drank it in less than in a minute.  
  
"So what do you do?"  
  
"Nothing, I tried to watch TV but it's in Spanish. You got a bunch a flowers from your fans."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You not really in a talkative mood are you?"  
  
"No not really."  
  
"Was everything alright at the office?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What happen?"  
  
"I had you fire 11 people."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Lets just say when they broke the number one rule when it comes to the Internet."  
  
"What's the rule."  
  
"No going to Playboy sites. That just gross. Why would a female want to do that?"  
  
"I don't no."  
  
"Anyway they got caught and fired all in the same minute."  
  
"You might have been a little rough."  
  
"..........No."  
  
"Okay, where are we going to eat?"  
  
"Do you like spicy food?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"My neither do I. I saw a Italian and Sushi bar in the city."  
  
"That sounds good. I can't believe I've behind living in Japan for 7 months and I've never eaten sushi before. Why don't you?"  
  
"Mokuba doesn't like it. So I don't eat it alot."  
  
"Oh, well lets go."  
  
"Um. Don't you think clothes would be a good idea?"  
  
Ishuzu looked down at the robe, "Oh, I better change." She stood up and walked towards the bathroom and stooped, "I don't have any."  
  
"Oh yeah." Kaiba his suitcase and pulled out pant and a white shirt, "Have you ever wore your brother's clothes?"  
  
"Yeah." She answered. Kaiba tossed her the clothes.  
  
"I'm sure you can alter them."  
  
"I bet a could." Ishuzu said disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
Meanwhile in Japan, Serenity held on to Marik's legs causing him not to be able to move, "Would you let go of my legs little girl!"  
  
"I need somewhere to stay. PLEAZZZZZZZZZZE Marik just one night and I'll be out of your hair."  
  
"Don't you have friends or something."  
  
"I got fired from my modeling job. They said I can model teen clothes cause I'm not a teen anymore. So I got to find a job, and I can't go home back because my mom was against me modeling from the very beginning."  
  
"What about your dad."  
  
"Are you kidding! My dad hasn't realized Joey moved out. He thinks he went to the store to buy milk."  
  
"Okay, I guess you could crash at my place for a night."  
  
"Thank you Thank you Thank you"Serenity hugged Marik tightly.  
  
"Oh come on. Enough with the hugging." Marik said prying her off him, "There are some ground rules you'll need to know."  
  
"Kay what?"  
  
"No hugging....."  
  
"Okay." Serenity planted a kiss on Marik cheek.  
  
"None of that either."  
  
"Kay."  
  
"No being touching feely or touch of any kind."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"That's just about it."  
  
"Okay, lets go." Marik grabbed Marik arm and pulled her out the door. Marik sighed and wondered if anything he said even fazed Serenity. Serenity looked at her dream boyfriend, even though he wasn't her boyfriend she still imaged he was, "Maybe one day. I'll have that special guy." She thought as they walked down the street together.  
  
The fastest way to any restaurant was through the park. A major dating location know one understood how the park became the key dating place, some said it was because of the cherry blossoms, others the many paths into the isolated trees to have an outside make engagement while the sun set across the lake. Serenity never went on to one of the paths with Luke, for he had one thing on his mind 24 hour 7 (if I have to tell you what that is your too young to be reading this chapter). Marik looked at the couples in the park, somewhere teens, some young adult and even older adults. It was an odd site to him, "How and why would anyone want to spend their whole life if one person? It was point less, something was bond to separate them in them in the future. Marry is like flipping a coin, it's a fifty- fifty chance that you'll marriage will last. So why bother? That's what Marik wanted to know.  
  
"Hey, Serenity. Marik." Mai shouted. She was with her two children and Joey.  
  
"Hey guys!" Serenity said, yanking Marik forward towards the family, "What brings you here?"  
  
"We're just on a walk. What are you two doing here?"  
  
"We're going to get some thing to eat."  
  
"Oh, so it's not a date." Mai snickered she looked at Marik for a long moment and smiled, "Hello Marik you don't seem like the babysitting type."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"We got to go I'm starving." Serenity said yanking Marik forward again, "Bye." Passing by Joey he gave Marik a very evil look.  
  
"If looks could kill I would have been dead." Marik said when they entered the restaurant.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your brother gave me a as evil look. As if I just killed his dog or something."  
  
"Oh he's just messing if you. He thinks your going to try and put a move on me."  
  
"Like that's ever going to happen."  
  
Back in Spain Ishuzu appeared in the bathroom door way, wear the blue jeans and white shirt was tied in a knot showing a bit of her whist, "Ready." She announced plopping on top of Kaiba not really thinking about her actions. In the process becoming very embarrasses and to top it all off they both where trap in each others eyes. Kaiba put his hands on to Ishuzu whist and sat up. Not once breaking their eye lock, he ran she fingers through her hair. Pulling her closer he kissed her passionately, she leaned into the kissing hoping and wishing that she wasn't doing it wrong. Though it was her third kiss from him she still feared that she was did it wrong every time. Her lips picked and allowed his tongue slipped inside. Ishuzu wrapped her arms around his neck, and slipped her tongue inside his month. The whole passionate lip lock suddenly ended when there was a loud knockle on the door. They separated as if their parents had just caught them.. Kaiba let go of Ishuzu's whist and went to answer the door. It turn out to be a telegram, taking the note Kaiba closed the door again.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"I got a telegram from.........some rich guy."  
  
"Oh, what is the name of this rich guy?"  
  
"Senior Joel. That's a really weird name."  
  
"Not in Spain."  
  
"Whatever, anyway he want to meet me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I donno."  
  
"are you got to going."  
  
"I guess. I was always taught to humor my elders."  
  
"That explains alot." 


	22. Running around

Walking down in to the parking garage hand in hand (but they didn't really notice it). Ishuzu was sure that they came here in a limo, but he was looking for a sliver mustang.

"Are you sure you have one here?" she asked

"Yep." He replied

"Are you sure it's a mustang?"

"Yep."

"......Are you sure it's sliver?"

"Yep." Kaiba pulled out a key. A sliver mustang's lights stared to flash, "There it is." Kaiba opened the passenger door for her. Ishuzu knew he would open the door for her, he always opened the door for any lady. Ishuzu grinned at him and kissed him on his lips before she got in the car. After Kaiba joined her in car and random question popped into her hand.

"Did you go to your senior prom?"

"Yep."

"Who'd you go with?"

"Guess."

"Hmm, Mai."

"Nope."

"Oh, who than?"

"I couldn't find the girl I wanted to take so I didn't take anyone."

"blush who was that?"

"Guess."

"Me."

"No, Brittany Spears. Duh of course you." Kaiba said giving her a look, "You really can disappear when you want to. I started looking for you a whole year before and I didn't have a clue where to even look."

"Yeah about that...."

"Doesn't really matter now. All that matters now is that you're here now."

"blush did you dance with anyone?"

"Yep."

"Who?"

"Mai, she and I were crowned Prom Queen and King."

"Oh really. She didn't tell me that!"

"It's nothing really. It was to obvious we were going to get picked."

"How was it obvious?"

"One year we were best couple though we weren't dating. And on casual days we were named best dressed. And most likely to succeed."

"Do you have your senior yearbook?"

"Yes, why?"

"I want to see it."

"You can have it. I don't know why I bought one in the first place."

"What got you too."

"Mai and Tea, they both said my last year in school was going to be the best year of my life. I think that was the worst year of my life."

"How? What happen."

"I and along with Joey and Tristan got detention and locked in the school. I broke my arm the same week. I got detention for the being smarter that the teacher."

"How did you get in trouble?"

"I didn't show many work on an algebra test. He said I cheated, cuz he didn't believe I did it in my head."

"That was dumb. What else happened?"

"Saturday detention three times in a role."

"Where you the only one?"

"Nope."

"Who else was there?"

"Joey, Tristan, Mai, Tea and Duke. "

"The Breakfast Clue."

"Exactly, we never stayed in the assigned room." A smile form across Kaiba face, "And one Saturday I thought I actually had a crush on Tea."

"Well, I can't stay I liked you the first time I meet you."

"So who'd you have a crush on?"

"You mainly maybe no mainly you. No one else was my type."

"So you're saying there was no one in the world that was your type except me."

"No, some came close. But I'm a very picky person."

"What was wrong?"

"They had no morals, children, an STD, or were dirt."

".............you're not picky. You don't deserve someone like that."

"I really love you Seto."

"Huh!?"

"I love you. You understand me, respect me, listen when I talk to you. You take time out of your day to spend time with me, though you don't have too." Ishuzu took Kaiba's hand and held it, "Most guys don't have those qualities you have. I've always thought you were different from other man. I always knew you were my type."

"..............."

"I know you were my type the first time I saw you. Seto, actually the first time I saw you was in a magazine. I thought you were so cute, you were only 17 then. You were in a your blue school uniform."

"Why was I in a magazine?"

"You were the hottest bachelor of the year. And you haven't loss that title yet. But if you did you've got three others titles."

"Yep."

"Do you love me?"

"......"

"Seto!"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"I do. You're the first person I've really loved. Nobody has ever come close." 

"Really, not ever a girlfriend pass girlfriend?"

"You just won't let that go."

"I will one day." Ishuzu said. The mustang stopped beside a red jeep, which had three teenaged girls in it. They looked over and saw Kaiba and pretty much started freaking out.

"Hey lover boy." One girl called over.

"Why don't you came hang with us?" the driver said giggling. The girls laughter was cut short when Ishuzu sent from her evilest look. After seeing it the girls took off with gusto.

"If looks could kill you'd be a cereal-killer." Kaiba said glancing over at her.

"I haven't any idea what you're talking about."

"You and your brother can give the evilest looks I've ever seen."

"Whatever." Ishuzu crossed her arms and leaned back in the seat, "Seto lets go to a quiet restaurant."

"Okay, what kind."

"Italian."

"Italian it is. Ishuzu are you okay?"

"Yes, why."

"You seem frustrated about thing."

"I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Uh Huh."

"What?"

"You're frustrated about something."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I'm not."

"Sure right whatever."

"Stop that."

"I will once you tell me what's wrong."

'There's nothing wrong Seto. Honest."

"Okay." They looked you in an Olive Garden. Kaiba opened the door for her. They walked into the restaurant and were seated in seconds. After the waitress took their orders Kaiba cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID to see if he wanted to answer it or not. It said Mokuba so he excused himself to take the call, "Talk to me."

"Hey Seto. What are you doing now?"

"Why?"

"Well I was talking to Marik earlier and he said Ishuzu gets sexually frustrated sometimes but it doesn't last long. So she might just crabby."

"Oh thanks."

"Talk to you later bro."

"Yeah, bye." Kaiba ended the call the joined Ishuzu again.

"Is everything alright?" Ishuzu asked

"Yeah, it was my brother." Kaiba said turning his phone off.

"Excuse me." A girl about sixteen practically whispered.

"Yea."

"Hi. You two look actually like Seto Kaiba and Ishuzu Ishtar."

Ishuzu glanced over at Kaiba, "Is that so?"

"Yeah. And you want to know what makes it even cooler?"

"Sure what?"

"You two are together. Can I get both of you're autographs?"

"Sure." Ishuzu said signing her name. And Kaiba signed his.

The girl looked at the signatures and them back at them, "Are..."

"Yes."

"So."

"You got it." Kaiba said, just as the girl passed out.

"Look what you did." Ishuzu said seeming amused, "You made her faint."

"It ain't my fault I have good looks."

"Don't flatter yourself." Ishuzu said.

"Whatever." From the corner of his eye he saw a man with a camera pointed in their direction. But there was more than just him in the restaurant. He man started snapping pictures like there was no tomorrow, "How do they know?"

"Bets me. You want to get out of here?"

Kaiba put some money on the table, "Lets go." He took her hand and the left." Followed by the paparazzi, snapping away. The two try to get away as first as possible but they were blocked in by the cars driven the by the paparazzi. The only female photographer grabbed a hand fill of Ishuzu's hair and started to yank it out.

"Ow, LET GO!" Ishuzu shouted. The woman didn't listen she just continued to try and yank her hair out. The roof of the mustang started to cover the top of the car. The windows tinted, ad the woman received a serious blow to the stomach when Ishuzu kicked her. Closing the door Ishuzu looked at Kaiba he was missing half his shirt. The car continued it's changes, and to finish it off a metal shield covered every inch of the car.

When the people the continued to take pictures the flashes only reflected off the car. Maneuvering just right Kaiba got through the cars and on to the rode. Drive pass the hotel, they saw it was swarming with the paparazzi. So they drove and diver until they ended up in another city, it was getting dark and Ishuzu rested her head on Kaiba's shoulder. Kaiba found he was get tried himself. Finding a hotel he went in to check in the woman knew who he was, she was an older lady so she had manners enough not to ask for an autograph or a picture with him.

"Is everything alright?!" said asked when she saw him carrying Ishuzu.

"Yeah. Thank you." Kaiba said to the woman. Kaiba knew the woman wanted an autograph, he saw her grab her autograph book but she didn't ask.

"Sir could I have your autograph tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

Kaiba carried Ishuzu on to the elevator and went up the 5th floor. And them down the hall to room 235 suite. Opening the door Ishuzu woke up, startled. She looked up at Kaiba pressed her head against his chest listening to his heart beat. Smile she spoke, "Where are we."

"I'm not sure. We'll have to go back to the other hotel to get own thing tomorrow." Kaiba laid Ishuzu down on the bed. Making direct eye contact with her. Ishuzu looked up into his eyes not saying anything, really what was there to say. Kaiba, still leaning over her, ran his fingers through her hair. Ishuzu reached up and touched his face. His head lowered and his lips covered hers, once again joining in a passionate kiss. Ishuzu mourned when his tongue snaked into her mouth, she wrapped her legs around his torso pulling him all the way down on top of her. In a matter of minutes they were both topless, but not once broke the kiss. Not going against their morals they decided to go to sleep. And rest for the day ahead.

Meanwhile, Serenity jumped up and down on the bed which Marik was trying to sleep on. Marik didn't know how she managed to be still here. He was hundred percent sure he got rid of her.

"Marik come on lets play a game. It's too early too go to sleep now." Serenity said pulling on the sheets.

"Child would you go away. Please." Marik muttered into his pillow.

"Come on you're not sleepily."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not." Serenity said and successfully yanked the sheet from him, "Your just hoping I'll go away. But guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm not going anywhere. Plus I have no place to go."

"That's not my problem, go back to your mother or fathers place."

"Yeah right. Like that'll ever happen." Serenity laid down on the bed beside Marik and rested her heard on his chest, "I could do things for you. So it won't be like I'm staying with you for free."

"There isn't anything you can do child."

"I'm not a child I'm an adult. I'm grown up."

"Girl you still have alot to learn."

"How about it Marik." Serenity swung her leg over him and so she was sitting on him, "You let me stay I do whatever you want me to do. Everything." She said ragging the last word out.

"Sorry I'm not like that."

"What are you saying?"

"You're a good girl. So why don't you fined a goodly goodly boyfriend and live with him."

"I don't want a boyfriend. I want a man."

"Then go find a different one."

"But you're that guy. I wrote a list down of the prefect man I won't to spend the rest of my life with. Want to heard it?"

"No."

"He'll have blonde hair, lavender eye, tall and muscular. With prefect skin. He'll be well off and smart with a good job. He'll want anyone baby and he'll love the name I selected for her."

"Are you almost done?"

"Nope, And at our wedding the color theme will be light blue and pink.'

"Yeah right."

"I'll allow him to have a bachelor party as long as there isn't a stripper or any dancers of any type....."

"Serenity, no straight man is going to go for any of that."

"Oh how do you know."

"First am a man and second I'm straight." Just as he finished specking the door opened. Marik sat up quickly causing Serenity to fall off the bed.

"Marik?" Odion said.

"Yeah."

"I need to talk to you." He said coming into the room/

"How'd you get in here?"

"I made a copy of your key."

"Oh, what did you want to talk about?" Marik asked.

Odion sat down on the bed and looked at his brother, "Though you're an adult there's still something's you need to know."

"You and Ishuzu both gave me that talk when I was fourteen. And again when I was seventeen. I haven't forgotten."

"But just to refresh you memory I have to tell you that you have to be careful. And that you should have morals."

"I know! I know!"

"Marik just humor me." Odion said, "There are STD's out there. And I don't want you getting anything like AIDS."

"Now he's going to do the web."

"Look." Odion took on notebook and started to draw a wed, ".........."

"Brother! I've heard this a thousand times. I understand okay."

"Are you sure you?"

"I'm positive."

"Alright." Odion kissed his brother on his forehead.

"Stop that."

"Good-night Marik." He said before leaving.

Serenity poked her head out for under the bed, "Is he gone?"

"Yeah, and so are you."

"Huh?" Serenity found herself outside Marik's bedroom, "Fine, I'll just sleep in a different room."

Serenity opened the door across from Marik's it was a very cozy room, there was a bed a window the looked across the lake. The walled were painted sky blue. Serenity laid across the bed and drifted off to sleep. She figured this was Ishuzu old room since it was painted in her favorite color, which was oddly close to the shade of Kaiba's eyes.

In the morning Marik woke up first, he want into his bathroom and a prepared to take a shower. He stripped down until he was only in his boxer shorts, then Serenity opened the door. Marik had not heard her open the door, "You have a real nice body. You're best feature gots to be your butt."

"What are you doing here?!" Marik shrieked.

"I slept over duh."

"GET OUT OF MY BATHROOOM!"

"Why can't I watch?" Serenity said leaning against the sink, "Stop it." Marik picked her up and threw her out of the bathroom. Serenity sat on the bed and turned the television, nothing was on mainly because it was Monday morning, and all, "I need to get a job." Serenity thought, "I still can't believe the modeling agency dropped me after I graduated. They won't even sign me to a different label." Serenity sighed. Going back home to live with her mom was a choice, but them she'd have to listen to her mother say she should have went to medical school or law school. That was absolutely not her style.

Duke was a doctor, Bakura was a lawyer, Joey was a pilot, Yugi was a archeologist, Tea was a professional prima ballerina, Tristan was a successful racer, Mai was a model for Macys, Seventeen Magazine and Abercombie & Finch. Marik was a bartender and teacher. Odion was a college professor for University of Japan. Ishuzu works for the Egyptian government and the museum. Kaiba was a CEO and the richest man alive, he even pull Bill Grates, Oprah and the United States Presidents to shame. Mokuba didn't even have to work if he didn't want to.

"Why me. Why don't I have a useful talent." Serenity looked under Marik 's bed and found a bartending hand book Opening it she saw that it was alot harder than it looked. You had to memorize prices, the drink choices, what type of glass to use, what to mix with what, what amount to pour, and how to pour it, "It looks hard. There aren't even any pictures." Serenity tossed the book to the side, "I could go to college and become something...like a nurse, I could see if Kaiba will let me work for him. I bet he would help me out." Serenity left the room and walked out into the kitchen, the was a note from Odion. But she didn't read it. Opening the refrigerator she saw there was all alot dairy products like ice cream yogurt and stuff like that, "I didn't know guys ate yogurt." Serenity said closing the door. She went back into the bedroom. Marik was wearing pants and now was combing his wet hair out. Serenity stood and watched him for awhile before he notices her.

"What?"

"Can I have a yogurt?"

"Sure."

"How long is your hair?"

"35 inches. Why."

"You're the only guy I know that has hair that long. Have you though about cutting it and donating it?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you could get paid for it."

"I have a job. Why don't you."

"My hair isn't nearly as long as yours."

"Please leave."

"What?" Serenity said just as he turned on a blow dyer. Serenity left the room and got a yogurt, and lounged on the couch. Then the phone rang, Serenity didn't know weather to answer it or not. But did since Marik didn't hear it, "Hello."

"Who is this?"

"This it Serenity. Who are you?"

"Oh Serenity I'm sorry. I didn't recognize your voice. It's Ishuzu."

"Hey what's up. I hear you ran off your Kaiba."

"Yeah, where's my brother,"

"Grooming."

"Oh, that'll take forever. Tell him I called okay."

"Alright, where Kaiba?"

"He's sleep still."

"So between us girls what happen last night."

"Nothing, we're tiered so we just went to sleep."

"Oh ."

"It was nice talking to you. Bye."

"See ya. Tell Kaiba I said hi."

"I will."

"Bye."

Back in a city in Spain, Ishuzu laid back down beside Seto. He was still sleeping peacefully. He only stirred when she left his side, she turned so she was facing him. She put her hand on his, and held it. Not knowing it would wake him up, "Good morning sleepy head." She said, kissing him on his nose, "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine, and you."

"Great, you don't snore."

"Too bad I can't stay the same for you." Kaiba said joking he ran his fingers through Ishuzu's hair, "We need to get back to the other hotel."

"Yeah." Ishuzu said wrapping her arms him. Kaiba got up while she was still holding on to him, carrying her around the room. She laughed and let go. They looked into each others eyes and kissed.


	23. Not Good

This chapter is a short one.

Doesn't matter what your friends are telling you  
Doesn't matter what my family's saying too  
It just matters that I'm in love with you  
It only matters that you love me too

* * *

Night fell over the city, and the buildings lit up. The stars shone over the city like millions of fireflies. And like every nightclubs started to open for the evening. Meaning many people started their night jobs as dancers, taxi drivers, or bartenders. Most just enjoyed the nightlife by going to parties and clubs to get drunk and pass out on the dance floor. One of the very few nighttime workers was running late big time. And it wasn't that he wasn't ready he just couldn't leave his apartment, due to the red hair girl blocking the door.

"Move Serenity."

"Can I come?"

"No, you're not old enough."

"Who says?"

"Some old guy that made the rule."

"Pleassssssssssssssssssssssse can I come!"

"NOOOOOOO, you can't. Don't you have friends?"

"Yeah, their all married or soon to be."

"What do you mean soon to be?"

"Your sister and..."

"No I don't think so."

"Why not. Don't you like him?"

"I'm fine with him, I'm just not ecstatic about that relationship."

"Why?"

"I fear he'll break my sisters heart." Marik said, "But them I'd have to break his neck."

"That's so cute. You love your sister."

"I'll see you later." Marik said escaping through the front door. But came back in quickly and locking the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Relatives. Hide in my room."

"Why would I would to hide?"

"The same reason. They can't know about my sister."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's in love."

"That's a good thing Marik."

"Not to them. Kaiba's Japanese not an Egyptian."

"And?"

"They still go by the ancient traditions, marring inside the family or the race."

"You mean if you hadn't went psycho. Ishuzu would never have met Kaiba. Thus you could have been married to her or married already."

"You're right. It's disgusting. I don't even like kissing her." Marik pulled his red vest off, leaving the white shirt on, "Take this and call in sick for me."

"Sure what's the number?" Marik took her hand and wrote it down.

"Go before they-"

A loud bang on the door was followed by yelling, "OPEN UP WE KNOW YOUR IN THERE!" Marik opened the door and two older people a man and woman came in uninvited.

"Where's your sister, dear?" the woman said sweetly in a different language.

Giving the woman a puzzled look Marik grinned, "Can you repeat that, in English?"

"She doesn't speck English."

"How am I supposed to talk to someone that can't understand me?"

"Speck in your Native tongue." The man said.

"I don't do that anymore."

"What do you mean you do that?"

"I speck whatever language is spoken, or the most popular one."

"If you were my son I'd slap you."

"Whatever, gramps. What do you want?"

"Who is this with your sister?" he showed many photos of Ishuzu and Kaiba together.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because I know you know were she is."

"You're wrong I don't know. I'm not her keeper."

"Well you're coming with us until you do." He man said pulling him out the door.

Marik grabbed his jacket, just as he was out the door. Serenity open the bedroom door and saw that their was know one there. She picked up the phone a called Mokuba.

"Hello?" Mokuba said sounding irritated.

"Mokuba this is just a random question but be any chance are your living relatives there."

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Well, Ishuzu's living relative just dragged Marik away. They seem mad."

"Interracial relationships?"

"Yeah."

"Same here. They are once again going to attempt to tell Seto what to do. Boy he's going to be mad, when I tell him."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not. If my brothers angry people usually disappear until his cooled down again."

"But what about the Ishtars?"

"The who?"

"That's their last name. They probably not like your family. They are a whole lot more hostile."

"Well, they should me a even match. I think fist are going to fly."

"What are they doing now?"

Mokuba peeked into the den, "Nothing but fussing about my brothers relationship. My Aunt just called Ishuzu a slut."

"I hope Marik knows how to play dumb."

"He does we hung out once." Mokuba paused for a moment; "I got to go my brother's on the other line. Bye." Mokuba ended the call with Serenity and answered his brother, "Hey, Seto."

"Hey, Mokuba is something wrong?"

"What? No Nothings wrong. Why would anything be wrong?"

"What's wrong Mokuba I can hear it in your voice."

"Well, the tabloids, the news, the top 10 bachelors and bachelorettes." Mokuba took a deep breath, "Our family's here."


	24. Could be worst

Kaiba paced back and forth in the room, Ishizu watched as she sat on the bed, "Something wrong?" she asked as if his actions were not states the obvious.

"My brother just told me that our living relatives are back home."

"Huh? I thought you and your brother didn't have an relatives."

"Yeah we did. But none of them wanted to take two kids in."

"So why do they come around now?" Ishuzu asked as if the reason wasn't obvious.

Kaiba glanced at her, "You're joking."

"........yeah."

"Sorry but we'll have to go back to Japan. Unless you'd rather stay here. For......probably a week."

"No, I'll come. Like Odion always sys 'Things can only get worst before they get better'."

"I even believe that." Kaiba said, just as his cell phone rang again, "Hello."

"Kaiba, can I talk to my sister? Please."

"Yeah." Kaiba held the phone to Ishuzu, "It's your brother."

"Which one?" Ishuzu asked taking the cellular, "Hello."

"Sis, did you know that we have a lot more relatives than we thought."

"Whatcha mean?"

"We'll if it doesn't you and your boyfriends plans could you please come home!"

"I don't know? How serious is it?"

"Serious there's like fifty of them. Only one I can really understand."

"What do you mean?"

"It's been years since I've spoken to anyone for Egypt other than you and Odion."

"...Where are you now?'

"I'm with Mokuba. This big guy said he was going to kick Kaiba ass."

"Watch your language. What's happening now."

"Families clash."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Both Kaiba and own families are here."

"Here as in, in the same house."

"Yep, they've been arguing for the past hour. I'm surprised a fight has not started yet. "

"Oh my God. This is horrible."

"Exactly this is very amazing."

"How could something like this be amazing to you!"

"You're the one everyone is mad at not me."

"Whatever."

"Let me to speck to Kaiba." Marik said.

"Why?"

"Just let me talk to him."

"No."

"No."

"That's what I said."

"Why not."

"Because."

"Because why."

"I don't want you talking to him."

"Why not?"

"Because I got to help Seto pack."

"Yeah sure right bye."

"Bye." Ishuzu held the cellular out to Seto, "Is your number listed or something."

"It must be." Kaiba said.

Ishuzu stared at him and smiled, and started to walk closer wrapping her arms around him. Not saying anything, but nothing needed to be said. Putting his hand under her chin, Seto rose her head up so they'd be face to face. Kissing her lips again, he ran his hand down to her hips. Ishuzu pulled herself closer to his body. Causing Seto to lose his balance, they both fell back against the bed. Ishuzu was on top for a brief moment until Seto turn the tables.


	25. Sweet Dreams?

"Seto?" Ishuzu whispered as she opened his bedroom door. He wasn't in bed, he was in the shower. Ishuzu walk quietly into the room peaking into the bathroom. He was in the shower but it was fogged up. Closing the door Ishuzu plopped down on his bed, and grabbed a remote control. Turning towards the wall she clicked a button and the wall opened up revealing his entire.

Looking through the clothes she pulled a dark blue suit out, off him to wear. It was jumping the gun abit. But living together for three quarter of the year, he has to get use to new things.

Lying the suit on the bed, she went back to the bathroom door just as it opened. Kaiba looked at her for a moment before specking, "Something wrong."

"No."

"Uh huh."

"Picking out my clothes now?"

"Yeah, I've been there for ¾ of a year. You've change alot since then."

"Uh huh."

"¾ of a year and we haven't done anything."

".....What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know. We flirt and have moments but nothing more than that. Yeah we almost did in the hotel but nothing more than that."

"Are you talking about having sex?"

"Have you even been listening?"

"Yeah, bit I just want to make sure we're on the right page."

"So...did it ever crossed your mind the first time we meant?"

"Not really. You lied."

"I lied!"

"Yeah, you said you were 21. I don't like older women. Plus that would be robbing the cradle."

"Tell the truth Seto."

"You were hot."

"Was? I'm still hot."

"And vein."

"Whatever. You love me right."

"Yes, Ishuzu why are you questioning me?"

"Because why haven't you asked me to marry you, yet!?"  
Ishuzu opened her eyes, she was in her bedroom. And it was 3 in the morning, this was actually the third time she woke up from a dream with Seto in it. Not trying to go to sleep again she grabbed a robe and walked down the hallway towards the library. In the evening she would be having dinner with Seto very distant family. Which could be the reason she couldn't sleep. The door at the library where open and the lights were on. To her surprise Seto was in there lounging in an armchair, reading a book.

"Couldn't sleep, Ishuzu."

"No." Ishuzu said moving farther into the room.

"Have a seat. If you're going to stay."

Ishuzu sat in the chair across him, in silence. She looked at him and noticed he was wearing his glasses, which made him look older, "Whatcha reading?"

"Oliver Twist."

"Really I read that once too. It's one of my favorites."

"Really."

"Yeah."

"Great you can have it." Seto tossed the book on to her lap.

"What?"

"I have tried and tried to read at least one of Charles Dickens books. But no such luck."

"You're not serious."

"I'm dead serious."

"So you've never finished any of Charles Dickens books."

"Nope never, but I'll tell you one thing he needed to get a grip ." Ishuzu laughed and put the book on the table, and glanced other at him, "What?"

"Oh nothing."

"You're odd. Have you been drinking?"

"No. Have you."

"No."

"Well is something bothering you?"

"Yeah."

"Care to tell me?"

"Well.......it's weird."

"Trust me nothings weird to me."

"Well, I had a dream."

"Seto everyone has dreams. That's not very weird."

"I wasn't done."

"Oh please continue."

"Well, I wasn't like the dreams I normally have, it was as if it was real."

"Like the future!"

Seto glared at her, but he didn't really need to say anything if that look he gave her, "Anyway You and I were exactly married."

"Uh, you're kidding."

"No I'm serious. And maybe...it was the future. Our future." To his surprise he said that with out blushing. But he couldn't say I same for Ishuzu, she was as red as a cherry, "But it was a nice dream though."

"Does it really have to remain a dream?" Ishuzu thought to herself.

"Ishuzu I've been thinking maybe....."

"startofficialdatinggetmarriedmakepassionateloveeverydaystartafamily!" Ishuzu said in a breath.

"......................................Yeah know I'm tied again. I'll talk to you in the morning." Kaiba said before rushing out the library leaving Ishuzu.

"Damn!" Ishuzu said allowed, "If I didn't run him off this time I just totally freaked him out." Ishuzu said as she got up to look for a telephone.

Going back to her room to use the phone, she dialed Marik's number. After three rings the phone was finally answered. But a once sleeping person.

"Yeah." Marik yawned.

"Marik, are you awake?"

"What do you want sister."

"You're a guy right."

"Ishuzu did you call to ask me that?"

"No, I need advice."

"Fine but hurry up."

"Okay." "You had a dream about your blue eyed lover and don't know why."

"Yeah."

"You like him. Buh Bye."

"No Marik wait."

"Tell the truth Marik. Why are you so tired?"

"Lost a game of Black jack." Marik said before hanging up.

"I hate that." Ishuzu said putting the phone on the hook. She pulled the covers up over her body and fell back into a dreamful sleep.

Warm water rushed over her and Seto bodies, with contain sensation of love and passion. Putting her arms around him pulling him closer to her. Breathing heavy she pressed her lips against his, it was absolute heaven. Seto raised down a to her thigh .

Ishuzu woke up again with the sound of music playing.. , "Oh God." She shouted as she completely fell out of bed.


	26. Arrested! Not Marik this time

Me: Sorry for the lack of updates my dad types deleting my stuff, and switching to the Internet services.

Isis: What was this Internet? You're talking about?

Me: It's not easy to explain.

Isis: I doubt that. Men are hard to explain. Speaking of men I'm really wanting mine back. You no that story you need to update, you know the one called The Past.

Me: You're going to have to wait. I'll get to it over the Christmas break.

Isis: You'd better. Or I'll tan your hind.

Me: I hope you're not threatening me, Cuz one button can delete you existents.

Isis:......

Me: Thought so. On if the story.

**In the library downtown**

"Kaiba." Tristan chanted irritating Kaiba greatly, "Kaiba. What are you looking at?" He asked while poking him in his side, "Talk too you man."

"Tristan please." He whispered, "GO AWAY!"

"shhhhh." The librarian said.

"What are you reading. You do relies we're not in school anymore?"

"Of course. You idiot. Don't you have some place to be?"

"Arabic? You're going to learn that!"

"Whatever I can learn in the next....12 hours."

"Why. You never were interested in any foreign languages when we where in school."

"Well in school I didn't have a my future depending on it."

"You're doing this for Ishuzu sake."

"You're right I'm."

"Why don't you two just elope or something."

"Yeah right."

"Why not?"

"Ishizu told me exactly how she wanted. And when I exactly.......pop the question. I'm going to make certain she has that fairy tale wedding."

"So you plan to marry her." Tristan said loudly only to be hushed again, "Does she know this?"

"I guess."

"Woo! You guess! There's no guessing in marriage. That's why I'm not married."

"Listen you too if your don't stop talking I have to ask you too leave." The librarian said looking directly at the two of them, "I remember you too. Gave me nothing better a hard time."

"Sorry." Kaiba said glaring at Tristan, "Tristan please go away."

"Come on I can help you out."

"No I don't think so."

"Come on I got a B in French class."

"That's great but I'm not trying to learn French."

"You're actually serious about Ishuzu."

"What was you're first clue?"

"I guess the fact your living together." Tristan said.

Kaiba stared at the one he called his friend, "You're not that sharp are you?" Tristan laughed at if Kaiba was joking, which he wasn't.

"Well I got to go. I got a date with a PYT."

"Just make sure she's not 16. Remember what happen last time."

"Don't remind me. See ya."

"Bye." Kaiba scanned follow the book. And closed it again, "Not possible." He said as he left the library. He had absolutely no plans today. Which was a drag.

Diving though the city, he stopped at a Star Bucks to get a latté. Even though he was in the mood for one. But he got happier when he saw a certain group of women. Or it was them that saw him first.

Mai was being loud as usual and the others were listening, "Hey there's Kaiba!" Mai said loudly, "Whoo Hooo Kaiba over there! Come sit with us." Kaiba look over at them, or rather more at Mai, they'd been friends so long she knew exactly what embarrassed him (having his name called out loudly in a coward place), "What are you going to act like you don't know us now?!"

Walking over to them he spoke, "No I'm going to act like I don't know you." He told her and took a seat by Ishuzu.

"Oh my God that guys hot."

"Who?" Mai said

"That blonde on the motorcycle."

"That's my brother, Miho." Ishuzu said glaring at her.

"Oh really. Does he have a girl friend?"

"He doesn't date older woman Miho." Ishuzu said

"Well did he say that?"

"No I'm say it. Why don't you go after someone your own age?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well where do I start? You're a gold digging tramp. You're always after what you can't have and-" Before she even could finish Miho splashed her ice coffee in Ishuzu's face. As a result Ishuzu splashed her hot coffee on Miho. Kaiba sat there blankly the couldn't believe what Ishuzu had said, but yet she was right about Miho.

Marik had came in the coffee house when he saw Miho get splashed with coffee, "Hey what's going on Kaiba?"

"Freedom of Speech."

"Oh, well tell me who wins."

"Wait where are you going?"

"To work."

"This early?"

"Yeah, see ya." Marik said, but before leaving he stopped to get a latte

Just when he left the table to flipped over and Miho tackled Ishuzu taking Kaiba and Tea down too. Mai's cappuccino got in Kaiba's eyes, blinding him for a long while. Some people ran out of the place others watched. But not everyone I liked the out came. The police came and arrested Miho and Ishuzu both.

Everyone was stared. Marik dropped the latte, "Oh my God. My sister just got arrested! It's times like this I'm glad I keep a journal."

Next Chapter- Bail


	27. The family is closer than you think

The police officers lend Miho and Ishuzu in to the containment cells, along with some others. But it wasn't long until Kaiba was there. Ishuzu lean against the bars, arms crossed. She looking around the jail cell, and saw a toilet was in the center of the room.

"Disgusting ." Ishuzu said turning around to face the hallway, "Excuse me can I get my phone call now?" She asked the police officer.

"No need you just made bail." He told her, "The both of you."

"The both of us!" Miho shouted, "Who came for her then?"

The officer led them back to the main part of the jail, to get their belongings. Ishuzu didn't like the Officer holding on to her shoulder. It wasn't some enough, when he finally let her go. Walking towards Kaiba she grabbed his arm, and pulled him out the door in a hurry.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a grin on his smug face.

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine. See you shows in you mug shot." Kaiba said laughing, "I'm going to get this framed.

"Give me that!" Ishuzu shrieked and attempted to snatch the horrible picture from him. But he used his height as an advantage, like always.

"Are you blushing again?" Kaiba said putting his hand to her face, "What is there to be embarrassed about?"

"I don't know about you but I never been put in jail."

"Neither have I.....no wait.......there was the one time in Kyoto."

"Uh huh. This is between us okay."

"Okay."

"Promise."

"I promise, but I don't no what good that will do."

"What do you mean."

"I'm not the only one that knows Mia Tea Miho Marik all were there. Plus the public. If you don't want anyone to know you have a lot of ground to cover."

"But I have a feeling you'll take care of that for me." Ishuzu told him.

"Why would I want too? Why not let you keep you Bad Girl rep."

"I'm not a bad girl. And what could you so long to come get me?"

"Well, bailing you out wasn't cheap. Do you think I carry a quarter million around 24 7."

"I don't know?"

"It's okay. You were right. I did take care of your rep sheet. And it did take a quarter million to do it."

"What time is it?"

"5pm. Why?"

"We have an hour to get ready?"

"Oh that. Question, what do I need to wear."

"Nothing crazy, that brings attention to yourself."

"Soooooo, that a no to my while wardrobe."

"I'm sure you can put some Clean cut guy outfit together."

"Can you do that for me?" He said opening the car door for her.

"Sure I own you anyway."

"Yeah yeah."

Driving back home, they didn't run into the paparazzi or any crazy fan girls. When they finally got home, Mokuba was there with the home phone held out to his brother.

"Seto this people from France have been calling all day. I couldn't help them because I can't speck French."

"Told you to learn it." Kaiba said to his brother before taking the call up in his office.

Ishuzu want to Seto's room to get him something together for him to wear. Searching through. Seto clothes she found alot of suits, and some have never even been wore before. Putting a suit out she looked at it, "Why would he wear suits? This one would look so cute on him." She said too herself.

"Good Luck with the suit Ishuzu." Mokuba said, "He would wear that, no way."

"Why not?"

"God you have been gone along. I came forgetting you were here for the last Tournament."

"Yes, I know that. But what about this suit. Why won't he wear them?"

"Good question. If you find out tell me." Mokuba ran off to his room.

Later that night after Ishuzu finally got Seto to wear a suit. While they were being driven to a Mediterranean Bistro, Ishuzu laid down the rules for the night. No meat, and full respect for the old people.

"So you want me to act like a Vegetarian."

"Yes."

"When's the last time you went with out meat?"

"I don't know? But please behave yourself."

"Uh huh yeah sure right whatever you say." Kaiba said in a taunting.

"I'm serious Seto."

"I know. Relax, I don't think you have too worry about me."

"Oh really who then?"

"Your brother."

"Oh God he might say something about today!"

"If he loves you he wouldn't."

"What makes you think that?"

"I have a little brother too, remember."

"You have realized he isn't little anymore."

"It seem s like only yesterday he was following me around all the time. Well here we are." Kaiba said, the drive opened the door and the two got out.

Walking up to the bistro, they saw Marik standing outside getting his hair put in a French braid by his female counter part, which was one of his many cousins, "Hey Sis."

"Marik. Natasha. Why are you too out here?" Ishuzu asked.

"Well, your brother needs a hair cut like seriously and you see. Those people, the clan, think his....what's the word....unruly. But I think that's a little harsh." Natasha finished and they all went into the bistro together.

Kaiba liked at Natasha, he could believe how much they looked alike. Nobody in his family even looked as if they could even be related. But every one of them had black hair a chosen few had blonde hair. Natasha was very friendly and had a bubbly personality. She seemed to like Marik more than the others.

Then it hit him, "You're family wouldn't by any chance all be somewhat related."

"What are you talking about."

"Like when cousins marry or cousins?" Kaiba said.

"Uh." Ishuzu looked around at her family noticing how extremely close they all looked, them at Natasha and how she was very friendly with her brother, "No way! Marik get over here!" Ishuzu shouted grabbing him and Kaiba and dragging them out the door.

"What!?" Marik asked.

"Are you blind!"

"No."

"You didn't notice!?"

"Notice what?"

"Anyone of those people you call our family are....were related before and after they were married!"

"............so those guys were either brother or sister or cousins or something like that?"

"Yeah. Natasha likes you alot."

".........Oooooooooohhhhh." Marik said in a daze.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah."

Dropping Marik off after begging for them not to leave from. But he soon went home freely. Heading home Seto reminded silent listening to Ishuzu talk about how she wasn't going to have anything to do with her family anymore. And why she couldn't have a normal family.

"Well at least tomorrow we're going to be have a normal dinner." Ishuzu said leaning her hand on Seto's shoulder.

"Normal? Yeah right!" He thought.

"You've been quiet for awhile Seto is something wrong?"

"No."

"Are you sure."

"Positive."

"Seto I not like them Seto. Nor are my brothers."

"I figured that much, Ishuzu."

"So why are you being quiet?"

"Tied."

"You liar. What's wrong?" Ishuzu said taking his face in her hands.

"Nothing."

"You'll tell me sooner or later." She said, not resuming her earlier position. She leaned against the limo door and laid her legs across Seto lap, "You need to be more open Seto. Keeping things locked up like stress is going to age you faster."

"I read that somewhere before, can't remember were though."

"Oh Seto." Ishuzu said and wrapped her arms around Seto. But Seto couldn't help but feel a little bit uneasy. It wasn't like it was the first time they were like this, but it possible was just because he was starving.

"What to go get something to eat? The nights still young."

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"I asked you."

"Huh, how about the diner?"

"The diner?"

"Yeah."

"Okay we can do that."

After being driven to the diner in the city. It was surprisingly still a hot spot, alot of people where there, that they knew. Sitting nearby them, it wasn't long before the groupies and crazed fan girls showed up asking for autographs and pictures.

"Why don't you tell your fan club not to follow you around!" Joey said, "Then you too can have a normal night together."

"Why do you take you sarcastic little comments and shove them up your-"

"Come on guys. Don't act like enemies you're all friends." Duke said.

"Sorry old habits are hard to break." Kaiba said blushing slightly but not enough for anyone to see.

"Excuse me Mr.Kaiba." said a deep husky voice that didn't belong to any female, "Can I get an autograph?" Turning to face the man Kaiba became face to face if a huge hairy beer belly, "Can you sign my stomach?"

"........."

"I'm getting a bypass surgery, some lypo sucktion, some hair implants, a face lift, nose job, a slight tan and growth steroids done tomorrow."

"Why? You're going to looking like Janet and Michael Jackson all rolled into one."

"No, I'm going to become your look alike."

"Oh no no why!?"

"Because you're my role model."

"I'm half your age."

"And a tenth his size." Joey thought to himself and grinned.

"Yeah I know. But still can I get your autograph?"

"Sure I guess." He said getting a pen out, "I'm not signing your gut, sir."

"Oh okay." The man said looking for a sheet of paper or something, "Can you wait right here? Well I go to get my autograph book."

"Sure whatever."

"Thank you." The man ran outside to his car search his car.

"A look alike? Why would he want to be thee living skeleton? " Mai said, "A wrestler I can see that guy trying to became?"

"Mai please, you've been trying to little like a Barbie you're whole life." Duke said, "Wait till you get older. Gravity is going to get you."

"I'm back." The man puffed, "Can you all sign here."

"All of us!?" Joey said shocked.

"Yeah I remember y'all from the world tournaments. It's amazing that you all still eat in public places."

"It's not like you're any different from anyone else." Mai said

"I agree." Kaiba said handling the autograph book back to the Man.

"Kaiba how do you feel about me becoming your double?"

"Honestly I'm a bit freaked out. Just don't forget you're not me."

"I'll try not too. But between us sometimes people confuse me for you."

"Oh ready, how could that be?" Duke said, "I don't see anyway anyone could confused you too. Unless your drunk."

Under the table Ishuzu put her hand on Seto's leg. Kaiba looked at her, "Something wrong?"

"Am not all that hungry anymore.....can we go home?"

"Okay, fine with me." He helped her out of her seat and they said there good-byes and left.

Meanwhile Marik stood outside his door reflecting on what happen today, his sister getting arrest, the family marring into the family thing. It was so mind boggling.

"If they think I'm goin marry my cousin or something they have another thing coming."

Marik got up and went inside of his apartment, only too be greeted but a Serenity who was wearing nothing but a pink see-through night gown, "Welcome home!" she cheered, "Are you in the mood for a round or bed wrestling?"

"_sigh_ What the hell." He said pulling his shirt off and taking Serenity off into his bedroom.

**Amber-Kaiba: Yeah it's what you think. Those two went fast! Well every action has a consequence. Theirs will be pleasureful and......well you know what happens when you do the deed.**


	28. Nothing yet

Lounging around the living room Ishuzu flipped through the 900 chancels, but surprisingly nothing was interesting enough. Kaiba had disappeared into his office, which gave away, that he wasn't going to be home alot anymor. So lonely times went far away.

Ishuzu want up to the Seto's office and put her ear to the door. She didn't hear anything, not so much as the tapping of keys. Opening the door slowly she peeked into the room, where Seto was passed out (sleeping). Ishuzu left and came back with a blanket. Draped it over his shoulders she planted a kiss on his cheek she left.

Going to her room she took a warm relaxing bubble bath, before going to sleep. But sleep wasn't easy as it usually was for her. Questions kept popping into her head, and she had to have them answered, in the morning!

In the morning, Ishuzu hopped out of bed and run to wake Seto. Checking his room first, she was surprised to find Seto asleep in his room, "Aw he looks so peaceful when he's asleep." She thought, before jumping on Seto's bed. Thus waking him up in a most unpleasant way. He sat up red eyed, messy haired and everything, he looked at her for a moment before laying down again, "Seto are you alright?" She felt his forehead which was quite warm or even hot, "Seto you have a fever!"

"I guess so." He said with a stuffed up nose.

"I guess we'll have to miss the dinner with you're family." Ishizu said as she explored he medicine cabnet in his bathroom, finding a bottle of Day Quill. Pouring the recommended dosage she brought it back to Seto, "Drink this."

"Put it there." He said.

"Hey wait a minute! What happen to the stuffed up nose? You're not sick! You're trying to get out of the diner you bum!"

"Well I'm not a real strong person when it comes down to them!" he told her and got out of bed.

"Seto, you and I want to my families diner, we didn't stay but we at least showed up! Could they possible be worst?!"

"They are!"

"How."

"You wait and see, Ishuzu."

"Uh huh whatever. Come on."

"Where are we going."

"It's breakfast time." She told him as she dragged him out of his room, "I can't believe you Seto! "I bet Mokuba wouldn't have done something so childish."

"You think so." Kaiba said to her after yawning.

Sitting down at the table Mokuba was already there, "Hey Seto look what grew in!" He said pointing to his chin, "My goatee is finally growing in. And do you remember what happens tomorrow?"

"It's............I don't know."

"Our annual trip to visit the orphanage. You didn't think I forgot did you?"

"I was hoping." Kaiba replied as he finished piling an apple, and started cutting slicing pieces off.

"Well we have to get there before noon today. So you have plenty of time to get ready for dinner with your family."

"You're a lot off, kid. We have to get ready, we as you and me."

"What about me!?" Ishuzu said, "You didn't for get about me did you?"

"No we haven't do you, actually want to come with us to the orphanage?"

"Sure I've never been too one. It'll be different."

"I'll still here. Three is a crowded."

"Since when?"

"Since always, kid."

"You just want to get out of going you lazy bum!"

"I've have been for the past 6 years."

"Whatever you're going."

"Sure whatever." Kaiba said, not realizing Ishuzu had completely eaten the apple, out of his hand.


	29. Trip

Amber-Kaiba: Sorry for the delay. I know I'm on thin ice.

Kaiba, Ishuzu and Mokuba all walked in the garage while Kaiba looked at the various cards they could drive that day. After about five minutes of debating with himself, he decided on the black ad sliver mustang.

"Shotgun!" Mokuba shouted and reserved a glare him his brother. And quickly got into the back, and thought, "Seto is such a sap when it comes on Ishuzu. I swear he'd better marry her."

The drive was four hour-long drive and Mokuba and Ishuzu talked the whole time. Mokuba discovered his brother hated to be poked in his side.

"We're here." Kaiba said.

"Finally!" Mokuba said all cheery as he got out. Even though Kaiba hadn't stopped the engine yet.

"Stop it." Ishuzu said flatly, "You're not going to leave him here."

"…………..I would never do that." Kaiba said in defense.

"Sure you wouldn't." Ishuzu said, stopping the engine and taking the keys, "Come on. You need to live a little."

"I do but this place stops it cold." He said stepping out on to the gravel with a heavy sigh.

"Come on. It can't be that bad." You'll be able to see your old friends."

"I see him every day, Ishuzu. And other than him I talk to my other friends everyday."

"I'm sure there's someone you want to see."

"I hope you're joking, Ishuzu."

"Stop being so grumpy. And look on the brighter side of things."

"And I hope you're going to tell me what that is, right?"

"You and your brother were adopted."

"…are you ready to leave yet. I have places to go people to see and all that Jazz."

"You don't have any places." Ishuzu told him, "You're devoting your time to-"

"You."

"No yourself. So you can be ready for the dinner this evening. Though I doubt it'll be a normal evening." Ishuzu said to Kaiba who was staring at her as if she'd grew another head, "WHAT?"

"I remember when you use to talk or yell at me. You're eyebrows arched."

"Do you ever pay attention when I talk to you!"

"Of course I do." Kaiba said smiling, "I've learned to after time."

"Come on." She said pulling him into the building. Once inside they were greeted.

sorry it's so short I want to update everything today.


	30. Young people

"Welcome to-----Oh dear. Seto! I barley recognized you! You've gotten….so tall." My goodness it's hard t believe you only came up to my………. Oh who is this nice young lady? Is she your wife?" The white haired woman asked him.

Ishuzu caught a glimpse of Seto, he was blushing, "And he says I blush too much?" she thought.

"Well come on in don't stand in the door way. Your friends are in the back." The woman told them.

Making there way toward the back Ishuzu asked Seto continuously were was he and Mokuba's old room. And did so until he led her to the room. The room was a pale blue color and the buck beds where lined up along the walks, leaving a walk way in the middle of the room.

"This one." Kaiba said pointing to the bed nears to the door

"Did you sleep on the top or bottom?" Ishuzu said, not realizing how it sounded.

"Excuse me?" Kaiba said looking back at her.

Ishuzu blushed and laughed nervously, "I meant which bed. Top or bottom. Not in that way." The embarrassment that Ishuzu felt was unbearable. Seto was giving her a blank stare which wasn't helping at the least.

"I really don't remember." He said moving toward her. And stopping a inch or so a way from her. He looked down at her and smirked. Leaning down he got a inch away from her lips. Ishuzu felt calm not really thinking he'd do it especially where they were. However he did, pressing his lips against her own. Her heart pounded inside her chest, it was a shocked to her maybe even Kaiba himself. Ishuzu pulled away, and blushed brightly.

"What was that for?"

"I just felt like it." He told her, "Besides there something I was meaning to ask you."

"What?" Ishuzu asked him and was still up against the wall but was entirely comfortable.

"……I'll ask later."

Meanwhile Serenity looking through the classified adds in the newspaper. She really needed a job so she could stop asking Marik for money. There wasn't much that she could do, the only thing she was good at was modeling and. "Maybe I should be a bartender."

"You don't just become a bartender. You have to go to a school for that." Marik said, "You need to go to college."

"I couldn't agree more.' Serenity said lets go to your room and think about that."

"Love too but can't I have to go to work."

"Work! It's noon. What club is open at noon?"

"I'm not going to the club. I'm going to the gym."

"Why?"

"I'm a personal trainer. I have to make some money somehow."

"You a personal trainer…….I got a question. How could I get a narrower hips."

"There's no way." Marik said seriously but was really joking, "Once you have big hips it's for life. But they look good on you."

"You think so."

"Yeah really." Marik leaned other her and pulled her to her feet, "Why don't you come. And you can come to the club with me after words."

"Really." Serenity said running into her room to change.

"Yeah, I actually like having you around."

"Really I thought I was a burden." She called out.

"You are. But not so much anymore."

"I'm you're girlfriend? Cuz I consider you my boyfriend." Serenity said from in her room as she change in to something else.

"You do!" Marik shrieked.

"Yeah. We're a regular Will and Grace. Accept you're not gay." Marik plopped down on the couch as he waited, her could see Serenity refection in the window. She wasn't wearing a top but it wasn't anything he hadn't seem before, "Besides we've done everything a couple would." Serenity came out in a pink pair or short shorts and a tank top, "Really to go?"

"Good. Come on." Marik said leaving out the door, Serenity not far behind."

The gym wasn't very far but Serenity didn't understand way they didn't just walk. Marik explained that they were going straight to the club after they were finished d at the gym.

Arriving at the gym they went their separate ways. Serenity join a step aerobic class. While Marik was being a trainer. The guy he was training was one of the many people that were competing in the Celebe look alike contest in the fall. The man was trying to look like Seto Kaiba But it was going to take more than working out. "But he does have the palest down pact." Marik thought, "But then again Kaiba isn't as pale as he use to be."

Serenity was having fun working up a sweat. She loved exercising and dancing to the music. It really got her heart pumping. After a hour long class, she were into the steam-room. She got a private room so she could strip down completely. Laying down on the bamboo bench she closed her eyes for a short cat nap.

Meanwhile, back at the Orphanage Kaiba was sitting on an old swing. Watching his brother talk to his old enemies. Looking at them, he could remember every fight he had gotten into and won of course. Kaiba didn't know were Ishuzu went, but he really wish she'd show up soon.

"I haven't seen one kid around here all day." He thought. Just before he heard a bunch of pattering feet from behind him, "There they are." He thought in turn to see how many they were. But he could feel them standing around him.

"You lived here once right." One of the boys piped up after being coached on to ask.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Turing slightly to the

"Cuz, Troy said that you didn't. But I read up on you and your brother. Is it true that you're really dad's body was never found. Yeah know in the explosion!"

"Where on earth did you hear that?"

"It was on the web. And in the newspaper a while ago."

"You can't trust the media." Kaiba said, "What are you names?"

"Troy."

"Jackie.'

"Tarso."

"Chua."

"Interesting set of names. How long have you been here?"

"The longest time. I was abandoned at birth." Tarso said, the woman that found me dead three days later."

"I just go here last week." Chua said stretched, "My mom's a shooter." he said motioning to his arm, "Killed herself. I'm not to upset . I saw it coming, just prepared myself for the unavoidable."

"I've been here for three months. But my parents will come back for me." Jackie said obviously in denial. 

"Kaiba could you please tell Jackie that his parents aren't coming back for him."

"Sorry, kid..Jackie. The truth is they aren't ever coming back. My father dropped me and my brother off and didn't come back. Of course after five years and a successful pre-teen life. He came back only to acquire a restraining order."

"You're brother couldn't have been okay with that." Troy said.

"He felt fine with it. So now you guys know the real story. But don't go around telling your friends. What ever story about him you read or hear. Just go with it. Okay."

"You're a lot nicer that people say." Tarso told him, "People say you abandon you're pass."

"That's not really true. Is I abandon my pass. I doubt would have like having Mokuba around. "

"So what's he going to do? Job wise. I read that he wasn't going to take you place when you kicked the bucket."

"Not completely true. But I have intentions of going first. They say the bigger you waist the shorter you're life."

"So you're going to live forever then." Jackie laughed


	31. Dinner and The Club

The boys were called away and Kaiba wasn't allow for long, because the same boys that were now men, that he also fought and won over came over to him. Only to start a fight.

"What do we have there?" Vash said. He was a built black haired man now. Not the loser that Kaiba remembered to well, "Looks like Seto. Finally showed up for a rematch." His other two followers laughed in agreement.

"I'm not going to fight with you, Vash. So you can forget about it."

"Oh you're not." Vash said, "Well, I saw the hottest woman today., probably you're type. She was about 5'7. Bronze tone and long black hair. And a figure that was unbelievable. I mean her chest was like…..perfectly formed and everything. But the best part is I think she's single." Vash waltzed around Kaiba, "I'm thinking about asking her out. What do you think?"

"I think you sure back off." Kaiba said.

"What? She taken or something. Out of my league?"

"Both."

"I could get her if I wanted too. And guess what?" He leaned closer to Kaiba, "I want her."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged."

Vash grabbed Kaiba a practically threw him across the play ground. Kaiba landed on his feet, and shook his hand.

"Is that all you got? Or are you going to just play around all day?" Kaiba taunted. As Vash sprinted towards him Kaiba thought up the perfect way to knock him out.

"Boys! Boys!" The old woman shouted, "Act as if you that home training!"

Ishuzu came back and she saw Kaiba holding Vash's collar with his fist balled up really to punch. She didn't say or do anything. Kaiba was staring at her ashamed at what he was about to do. Leaving the Orphanage the drive was quiet only for a moment. Ishuzu broke the silence.

"Why didn't you punch him?" Ishuzu asked.

"You wanted me too!"

"Yes, he was so asking for it." Ishuzu said, "Besides I've never seen you get in a real fight."

"I don't like fighting."

"But you would if you had too.' Mokuba piped up, "Remember that one time…"

"Quiet kid."

"What time is that dinner with you're family tonight?" Ishuzu asked.

"Six tonight . We did to get something to wear." Kaiba said.

"Like what?" Mokuba said, "What's wrong with our clothes."

"It's not the right wear for this kind of restaurant."

"So what are we going to do?" Ishuzu asked

"Go get some evening wear." he said. And than took the first exit off the highway. Driving a little ways before arriving to a building that was heavy guarded. But they drove right pass them after flashes a gold credit card.

Entering the building Mokuba went off on his on obviously knowing what to do. Leaving Ishuzu and Kaiba alone together.

"I want to pick you're tuxedo out for you." Ishuzu said.

"Alright as long as I can pick out a dress for you."

"Okay. Meet me at the fitting room."

As they separated, it wasn't long before they met back at the fitting room. Kaiba holding a sexy red dress, with the back out and no sleeves. And also with a slit up the side.

"……Wow. You want me to wear that!"

"Yeah, it'll make you stand out."

"I stand out already." Ishuzu said, "But I like it. Here's your tux. I'm positive I got you're size right."

Walking though the fitting room, they entered and went into the separate rooms. Putting on the new clothes, they discovered that they fitted perfectly. Ishuzu admired herself in the mirror, the dress actually looked better on her than it probably did on the manikin, "This looks great on me." Kaiba straightened up his tuxedo, he was surprised it fit perfectly. Ishuzu knocked on Kaiba's room and he opened it without another thought. Entering the room and closing the door behind her she posed for him, "What do you think?"

"It looks better on you than it does on the manikin." Kaiba said to her.

"I thought the same thing. What time is." Not waiting for an answer she grabbed his arm and looked at his watch, "Two hours till the dinner. Where is it? Going to be held."

"Kyoto. It's an hour drive from here." Kaiba told her, "Ishuzu, would we like to go to France with me."

"France!"

"I know it's in such short notice, but I would really like if you came along."

"France, that's probably the only place I've never been. I'd love to go!"

"I was hoping you'd say yes." He said to her, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

Leaving the place, with the thousands of dollars of merchandise. They wore the stuff out because they wouldn't have time to change later.

Back at the Gym, Marik and Serenity were leaving after showering. On there way to the club Serenity decide to play around, "Marik there's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah what is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"………..Are you serious?" He asked coolly. Not the reaction that Serenity wanted.

"No. I wanted you to freak out."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." Marik said shaking his head, "You fail to amaze me. You are probably the only girl, that's kept my attention for this long."

Pulling into the parking lot of the club, they got out and entered the club. It was almost six so the place was began get packed. Marik and Serenity entered the club, together. Getting behind the counter, of the bar, Marik prepare this station. Serenity took a seat on a stool and looked around the club. It looked like it was one of the kind on clubs people would get drink till they pass out and take X.

"What kind on club is this?" Serenity asked.

"Head banging." Marik said.

"Really! Is it going to get wild."

"It usually does. However I'll have taken you home by that time. It's way to wild for a girl like you."

"A girl like me! What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, you're 18. Weak. And……your you."

"You think I can't take care of myself!"

"Well, when I first meet you. It didn't seem like it." Marik said to her, "Looking back on that ordeal. I shouldn't have hit him."

"He got what was coming to him."

"No, he got a punched in the face by an unknown. You do know I just got out of jail."

"Yeah, however you were protecting me."

"I didn't even know you."

"Battle City. Hello we were both here. " Serenity said.

"I never said anything to you. Therefore we never met." Marik said back to her, "Sit." Serenity sat down on a stool again and admired Marik, as he made a round of Bloody Mary's.

"Can I have one?"

"No. You're too young."

Meanwhile arriving at the restaurant the three entered, and Kaiba was mobbed by fans . Whom gotten tipped off that he was going to be present. Kaiba signed whatever the girls wanted as long as it wasn't a body part. Mokuba and Ishuzu continued to the table where the obvious people who tipped off the fans.

"Mokuba! It's so good to she you." Loan, an older cheerful looking woman said hugging him, "You're a Ishuzu, right."

"Yes, it's a pleasure to met you." Ishuzu said extending her hand, however Loan embraced her in a hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Loan said, "Call me Loan. I'm Mokuba and Seto Aunt from their Mother's side."

"Oh really."

"Do you know who tipped off Seto's fan-girl?"

"Su, she's trying to get some publicity."

"I don't see why. She can't act, sing, and make anything any sane person who wear in public." Mokuba said, "She determined."

From where Kaiba was signing autographs their was a loud rip and them screams of young girls. However the screams subside when they were escorted out. Kaiba joined them and missing a sleeve. Sitting down he glared at Su. Who was looking really guilty.

"May I take you're orders….." The waitress asked as she stared directly at Kaiba.

"What? I human just like you. Stop with the staring." Kaiba thought, "I'll have a Garden. Salad."

"A salad! You're trying to out do me aren't you! 'Su shouted, "You've always been jealous."

"Jealous! Of what. You can't act! Sing or dress. Tell me what is there to be jealous of?"

"My slim figure and good looks."

"Oh God!" Kaiba said sarcastically, " I can't believe I forgot that."

"You're jealous because you don't have my weight control."

"Control! You weighted twice what I do last time I saw you."

"I've got work done. After my big break I got paid."

"That type of movie doesn't count, Su."

"Sure it does. Thousands of people watch them."

Kaiba sighed and looked at his watch one hour and he was out of there. He was definitely not feeling like driving all the way back home. He had a house in Kyoto so they could stay there for the night. Mokuba looked at his brother, he could tell he that he was just about ready to leave. At least Ishuzu wasn't being interrogated.

Back at the club, it had became packed. The music was booming and people were dancing very close. Marik had become so busy he didn't have time to talk to Serenity at all in the last two hours. Serenity sat on the stool, not really bold enough to leave it. Besides in that crowd she was bound to get felt up. Serenity put her hands over her ears and closed her eyes, "I don't know how he does it." she thought. Feeling someone type her shoulder and then an arm around her waist. Turning around she saw Marik, obviously now on his break. Taking her to a room in the back of a club they entered and the noise stopped.

"Cool, I hear myself." Serenity said.

"Sound proof room." Marik said plopping down on the couch in the room. Serenity jumped on top of him. A started pulling at his belt, "Wait what are you doing?"

"Come we have time."

"Are you crazy. We can't do that here."

"Why not?"

"I shouldn't need to tell you why."

"Fine." Serenity said sitting beside Marik instead of being on him, "What time is it?"

"All most 10. Do you want me to take you home? "

"No way I'm cool. I'm going to go dance later on."

"….Just be careful." Marik told her.

Serenity looked at Marik she leaned closer to him, to kiss him on his cheek. However Marik had something else in mind. Turn to face her at the last second they found themselves in a lip lock. Pulling her closer, Marik ran his hands over her back. Unfortunately as soon as the kiss was become even more passion it. The door opened and other tenders entered. They pulled always quickly and got up to leave.


	32. Children

Ishuzu slide her chair back from he table. She had to go to the restroom, as she began to leave Keito, Kaiba's absolute favorite cousin, stood up as well.

"Are you going to the restroom?" She asked Ishuzu .

"Yes."

"I'll come with you." Keiko said, "You know us girls have to stay together." Keito grabbed Ishuzu's a arm and ragged her off into the restroom. Entering the ladies room Keito opened her purse and pulled out a red lipstick, a compact, eyeliner, mascara, blush and eye shadow.

"You really care about you're appearance!" Ishuzu said.

"Yeah, come over here. I want to make you over."

"What?"

"I just want to put a little make up on you. With that red dress and some make up Seto will be speechless!"

"Well….."

"Trust me." As Keito applied some eye shadow, blush and mascara, she continued to chat, "Are you and Seto serious?"

"To some degree."

"Done! Take a look!" Keito said.

Ishuzu looked into the mirror and was surprised the make up did help. Going back to the table Kaiba looked at her in astonishment. As she took her seat Kaiba whispered to her, "Look the new look. But I like you the way you are."

Ishuzu blushed and looked at him, "You do!"

"Of course."

After the dinner the three left and travel toward the suburbs in Kyoto, where they'd be staying the night. It was very late and Mokuba decided to hit the hay. Leaving Ishuzu and Kaiba alone in the living room. Since they were alone, they decide to open a bottle of wine. Each drinking a jar of wine, they talked about just about everything.

"Seto but completely honest. Do you want children." As Ishuzu said this, Kaiba knocked back the remained of his wine, which was half a glass, "I don't mean to alarm you. I just as long as I can remember I planned to get married and have a lot of children."

"How many is a lot?"

"Maybe four or five!" Ishuzu said, "But then again that's is a lot. But I'll settle for one. As long as it was a girl. But if it wasn't I'm have to have another."

"Why are you telling me this."

"Too tell you the truth. I want you to well…..I have been thinking about it a lot and I believe I'm ready for a child. And I want you to be the one."

"Me!" Kaiba said shocked, "You want me to impregnate you."

"Yeah, I want to have a baby!"

"I think you've been drinking to much. I can't really take you seriously." Kaiba said to her, "You obviously need to sleep it off."

"I'm not drunk! I'm serious! I've been living with you almost a year and we haven't done anything!" Ishuzu said while crawling toward him totally crazed.

Kaiba opened his eyes, he was lounging on the couch. He looked around the living room, and saw the slightly empty and Ishuzu was sleeping against his chest. Looking at the clock in read 3:23a.m. Kaiba closed his eyes again, "That dream was much too real." He thought before drifting back off too sleep.

Mokuba was the first one to raise in the morning. He went down in to the living room, and the first thing he saw was the wine bottle, "They must have had a hangover." he thought. Walking over to the couch he leaned over his brother and lifted one of his eye lids. When he didn't get a reaction. Mokuba held his brothers nose. Kaiba quickly opened his eye's once his air supplies was cut off.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Kaiba asked as he attempted to sit up. But Ishuzu prevented that, since she was still sleeping deeply.

"Seto, I'm going out. I want to buy some stuff for my room."

"Like what?"

"The usually. I'll be gone a while. So…….Ishuzu and you do what ever." Mokuba said while moving towards the door, with the car keys in hand, "I'm taking the car." He blurted out just as he closed the door. Kaiba didn't bother to even try and move again, only because he didn't want to wake Ishuzu. Sitting sort of comfortably, it wasn't long until his legs fell asleep. Ishuzu shifted and nuzzled her face into his chest, but still remind sleep. Kaiba sighed deeply and closed his eyes again and attempted to go back asleep, however the attempt was pointless. Ishuzu awaken, and realized where she was.

"Seto are you awake?" Ishuzu asked silently.

"Yeah."

"How long have you been awake?"

"An hour maybe two."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I enjoyed it."

"Oh really." Ishuzu said turning so she was on her stomach facing him, "Are we doing anything today?"

"Not if you don't want too."

"Oh really. What things are in this city." Ishuzu asked him.

"Nothing really. It's not like home or Tokyo."

"You are going to take me there one day right?"

"Of course I will. It depends when you want to go."

"What do you mean depends?"

"Autumn is coming so nothings really beautiful there. However during the winter holidays. The city is decocted for New years and there's a huge party every year. And when spring comes the cherry trees blossom. It's very beautiful."

"Sounds nice….so what are the draw backs?"

"New Year's it's so crowded and cold." Kaiba said, "How ever it's worth it!"

"So it's decided. You'll go to Tokyo. Just the two of us." she said cuddling against him, "We're going to have so much fun!"

"I'm sure."

Meanwhile, Serenity awoke to find herself on her bedroom floor. Sitting up she looked around. She saw the bed sheet on the floor with her, indicating she fell off during the night. Opening her bedroom door, she exited to find Marik. He was still asleep in his bed, his blonde hair tangled everywhere.

"Marik." She whispered creeping closer to the bed. Seeing he was in a deep sleep Serenity pounced on him waking him up too.

"What are you doing!" Marik asked her.

"It's morning. Time to wake up."

"Listen you………get out of my room?"

"Do you like children."

"Why?"

"Don't you want one?"

"Want one!"

"Yeah, we could have one together. Lots of people do that. I can see it now! A little girl with you're blonde hair, lavender eyes and prefect tan. With my grace and charm. Running around here, with her adorable little feet."

"The prefect little girl." Marik said pulling the cover over his head, "Why don't you ask me later?"

"Come on. You're awake now! Why don't we try to make that prefect little girl!" Serenity said tracing Marik's back through the sheets.


	33. Proposal

Marik leaned down to kiss Serenity's lips once more, brushing the strands of hair away from her sweaty face and he smiled. He kissed the side of her neck, her collarbone.

"You are so good at that," he told her, knowing she would not know how to react. He was right. Serenity could only squirm and hide her face behind her hands.

Marik pulled away from her and laid down beside her, once more brushing her hair out of her face. He smiled and kissed her nose gently, and did the right thing and stayed with her as she fell asleep. Later a loud knocking sounded at the door followed by Marik's brother's voice.

"Marik wake up!" The door began to open, but Marik made a dashed for the door. Slamming it shut quickly, "I'm awake. What do you want?"

"We were suppose to spend the day together. Remember."

"…..Yeah just give me a minute." he said.

Serenity looked around the room for her clothes and found them under the bed. Running into the bathroom she tried the shower. Marik, now dressed, went out to see his brother. Odion was sitting on the couch looking at an photo album. He knew his brother won't organize a photo album so he came to the only possibly conclusion .

"Marik what is you're girlfriends name?" He asked while continuing through the album.

"What are you talking about?" Marik said feeling his heart beat faster.

"Marik, it's obvious. The flowers, the unnecessary pillows and the throw rug…..did the mention the flowers. She lives here doesn't see."

"No." Marik said with his eyes one the album his brother was coming dangerously close to the pages full of pictures of Serenity and him.

"So who is she?"

"Who?'

"The truth will set up free." Odion said and turned the page of the album, "Oh her isn't that Joseph's sister?"

"….No."

"Marik you're a bad liar. Serenity, that's what her name was. Didn't like her during battle city?"

"No!"

Marik's bedroom door opened and Serenity, in a wet towel, dashed out to her room across the hall. Odion saw this a looked at his brother, "What is she doing in you're room?"

"Bathing."

"This penthouse has three complete bathrooms, Marik. Are you two have sex?"

"……uh no." Marik was totally panicking. And Serenity didn't make it any better when she came out of her room wearing her white bikini.

"Hi Odion!" She said hugging him before and then turned to Marik, "I'm going to the pool to sunbathe."

"Uh okay?"

"Good I'll see you later." Serenity stood on the tip toes and kissed Marik on his lips before she left.

"She kiss you like that and you two aren't an item." Odion said and stood, "How old is she?"

"I forget."

"Well just to let you know. Is looks old enough. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." The two brothers left and went in to the garage, "Odion what's been going on with you? This is the first time I've seem you in like 3 months."

"My job is demanding. I have adults your age and older to teach."

"Is it hard?"

"Not really. But how about you? You 'bartend' right?"

"Yeah."

"So when are you going to get a serious job."

"I do have a serious job!"

"A job that you don't rely on tips mostly."

"How much do you think I get paid in tips?"

"$30 on a good night."

"Try $100."

"Marik what else do you do at that club?"

"….You're horrible."

Meanwhile Kaiba and Ishuzu were indulging in another 1823 bottle of red wine, from Italy. Kaiba was only tipsy, as for Ishuzu she was totally intoxicated. She couldn't even stand up if out falling over. Kaiba found it rather hilarious. He stood up and wobbled and took Ishuzu hand. And pulled her over to him, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" She asked as they went up the stairs. They went into the master bed room and the door closed behind them, "What are we doing up here?" Ishuzu asked and laid back against the bed, when a episode of dizziness came over her. Kaiba opened one of the draws of the night table and looked though it. When he didn't find it there he carried a cross the bed, doing this he crawled over Ishuzu . For that brief moment they where in a sexual position and temptation showed it's face again. Ishuzu leaned upwards and kissed Kaiba on his lips. He, of course, returned it 100. He pulled away after a moment and rolled off of her and onto the floor. He quickly popped back up and tried looking through the other draw.

"Here it is!" The said holding a pack or pills.

"What is that?"

"It'll get you sober. I need to asked you something."

Kaiba handed out a pill for her and Ishuzu took it and popped it into her mouth . It dissolved on her tongue and she felt entirely fine.

"Wow! That cool! Now what did you need to ask me?"

"Well…um….would you…..marry me?"

"……really…that's what you want to ask me.." Ishuzu said having a delayed reaction.

"Yeah pretty much."

"…OH GOD YOU'RE SERIOUS!"

"Uh Huh."

"Yes! Of course! Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me?"

"A while." Kaiba gave Ishuzu the engagement ring. It was pure silver and diamond encircled the ban. It was worth enough to pay for the wedding and honeymoon but knowing how Ishuzu would react he didn't tell her that!

"Since we're engaged now do you want to have sex?"

Not even answering her, he got her on her back and assaulted her neck. Things got very heated up and most of their clothes were already off. But like always something happened. Mokuba came back and was looking for then. Mokuba tried to open the door but found the door locked.

"Seto! Are you in there?" Mokuba called from outside.

"Yeah kid."

"Open the door I've got something to show you…and Ishuzu!"

Ishuzu and Kaiba bother sighed deeply. They'd try again later. Getting dressed again Kaiba opened the door and Mokuba held newspaper in front of him, "Look the top 20 hottest couples! You two are number are number one!"

"Really! I don't believe it!" Ishuzu said, "Too great things in less than one hour."

"What's that?"

"Your brother finally proposed!"

"God are you serious?" Mokuba excited for them, "So when are you too planning to get married. And where?"

"What do you mean where?" Kaiba asked.

"Are you two get married there in Japan or in Egypt?" Silence filled the room, "Well."

"I avoid places that are hot year around." Kaiba said.

"I survived a winter there! You could at least spend a summer in Egypt." Ishuzu said.

"I burn easily. No matter what. Things have to be neutral."

"Where else then?"

"How about Europe?"

"Where in Europe?"

"France."

"--"

"Wait I know what you're about to see 'Not everyone can afford to go to France' however you forget who I am. Everyone you invite will be able to go."

"We need to get back home. School starts tomorrow and I don't have a uniform."

"Why can't you wear you're brother's?"

"Well, I'd die of suffocation." Mokuba said, "If you haven't noticed I'm not his size…." Mokuba looked at his brother, "It looks painful."


	34. Going to Eden

Now back in Domino City, the wedding news was being spread through out the city. Thinks to a security officer who over heard the engaged couple talking about it. But they were much to happy to get up set about it. The wedding wasn't planned yet. But the honeymoon to Fuji was already booked.

"We're getting married!" Ishuzu cheered once again and jumped on to Kaiba. He caught her and she wrapped her legs around him ,"We have to set a date!"

"Yes I know."

"How about in the fall wedding? In November."

"Sounds great!" Kaiba sat down in his office chair and looked at his calendar, "November is about a month away."

"That's plenty of time to plan it!" Ishuzu said, "We need to decide on a neutral place to get married."

"Where ever you want. I know I can afford."

"I'm thinking somewhere in the American or Paris like you suggested."

"Seems you have everything under control." Kaiba said, attempting to reach his computer. Ishuzu wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder, "Seto." Ishuzu shifted on his lap, "People won't be able to tell."

"Alright." Kaiba stood up and lifted Ishuzu on to the desk, "Are you positive?"

"I've been positive since we've met." Ishuzu said just as the office door opened.

Mokuba stood at the door with Rebecca, both their mouths drop. Ishuzu looked at them upside down completely embarrassed.

"Uh hey." Mokuba said, "….Wwwwe'll be back later." Mokuba said closing the door again.

"That's it." Ishuzu said, "Maybe this is an omen that we aren't met to have sex." Ishuzu said and sat up while buttoning her shirt back up.

"I suppose you're right."

"We've waited five years what's another month?"

"Whatever you say."

"You're not mad are you?"

"No why would I be?"

"Because."

"It's you're choice." Kaiba said sitting down in his chair once again.

Ishuzu leaned foreword and kissed him, "You're so understanding. I need to get going Mai and Serenity are meeting me at the mall. Then at noon we can go out for lunch. Alright."

"Fine with me." Kaiba said and gave her an envelope.

"What's this."

"Your own credit card."

"Thanks!" Ishuzu ripped the envelope open and saw the platinum card, "What's the limit?"

"Nothing that you could possible get close too." Kaiba stood and took her hand. He walked her to the parking lot, "Go have some fun. I'll see you at noon."

"Bye sweet heart." Ishuzu said and kissed him again before getting in to the mustang painted in her favorite color pink. Kaiba bought it for her when they arrived back in the city.

"Bye I'll see you later." Kaiba kissed her again.

As Ishuzu drove off Kaiba reentered his building looking up toward the main door every female employ was staring out the woman on the verge of tears.

"What's she got that I don't?" The red head woman asked, "I'm two times the woman she'll ever be."

"Obviously he likes girls with black hair." a fake brunette said.

"Don't you see we need to tan. Gil has the perfect tan." The blonde said

"She's African of course her skin is going to be tanned. It's obvious he's thinking about the future. He hot and she gorgeous their children are going to be knock outs."

"Yeah if their children are going to be prefect."

"If Seto and I had a baby it would be prefect too." Red said again.

"I doubt you're nose is huge and you're green at a muddy green. Mixed with those blue eyes that poor kid."

"Plus you're skin is flakily." Brunette said.

"Shut up." Red said as they all went back to their stations.

At the mall Mai was waiting with Serenity in the food court while they were slipping on Banana and strawberry smoothies. Serenity had finished off three already. When she was about to go for her fourth Ishuzu arrived.

"It's about time!" Mai said.

"Yeah, where have you been?" Serenity asked.

"I was with Seto."

"So, is the news true?" Mai asked holding up a newspaper.

"Yeah!" Ishuzu said showing off her ring, "You're getting married next month.

"Isn't that to soon?" Serenity asked.

"It may seem so. But it's not like we need time to get to know each other. We've lived together off a year almost." Ishuzu said sitting, "We're going to start a family as soon as we get married."

Mai looked at Ishuzu and bite her lip, "Did he say that?'

"….No but I'm positive that he wants a family."

"Are you sure that he doesn't just wants you?" Serenity asked, "Because some guys want to get married to so can have a girl around to full their needs. Is a guy really ever looking to start a family?" Serenity said, "So may but not a lot."

"Despite the fact she younger than both of us. She's right. Before I knew that Joey couldn't have kids we agreed on a family."

"If you really want a family you should talk about it with Kaiba." Serenity added, "Which remains me. Marik and I decided to have a baby together."

"…….What?"

"Marik and I are going to have a baby together." Serenity repeated.

"Are you pregnant now?" Mai asked.

"No….maybe not." Serenity said not the least bit worried.

"Come on we need to find out." Mai said.

"No not now." Serenity wined, "I'll test when I get home. I'll call you both when I find out."

"Good." Mai said, "So lets go find some clothes." Mai said standing.

"Mai, why don't I ever see Alice or Terry?" Serenity asked

"Oh, they started kindergartner today. They looked so cute in their uniforms."

"Oooo that's so cute!" Serenity said seeing the cutes dress, "I have to have it!"

"If you want a baby you can't buy things like that, Serenity you have to be responsible. And put money away for what you're baby will need." Mai said, "Kids ain't cheap."

"Well of course they aren't. My mom tells me that all the time." Serenity looked at the dress again, "It's so cute though. Don't you think to Ishuzu?"

"It's nice."

"Seto would love you in that." Serenity said.

"Serenity stop it." Mai said, "Don't you see you're not ready for a baby."

"Yeah I am."

"You're not even married." Mai said, "Nothings worst than a child out of wedlock."

"How so? Joey was born out of wedlock." Serenity said, "He came out fine."

"You're parents hate each other! There's nothing alright if that!" Mai practically screamed while shaking her, "Plus, Marik and you would be married so he really wouldn't have to be a father. Since he could disown the baby."

"Marik wouldn't do that!" Ishuzu said.

"Yeah, he told me that he loved me."

"……He did." Ishuzu and Mai said.

"Yeah."

"Were you too having sex?' Mai asked.

"No."

"If he said that he had to be serious." Ishuzu said.

"Some guys say it because they know that's what girl wants to hear."

"Marik says exactly what's on his mind." Serenity said.

"Why are you bashing men today, Mai?"

"Joey and I had a fight this morning. Another pleasant of marriage."

"What did fight about?" Serenity asked as the entered the dress store.

"He said that I have a spending problem. Of course I do I'm a model I can't be seen in out of date fashions." Mai said while looking thought the racks.

"I'm sure that there's something more to it Mai." Ishuzu said pressing a dress against herself, "I'm positive he respects you're job, Mai. Do you max out you're credit card every time you go out?"

"No…..maybe."

"There you have it. You have a problem." Serenity said, she came out of the dressing room with a pair on low low raise jeans and a pink sweater had didn't have much point since it didn't cover her stomach at all.

"That's a cute outfit, buy it." Mai said.

At Domino High School, Marik had a hard time making h9is students believe he was a the teacher and not a student. But after a game on 21 question they believed him, and the girls a had a crush on him. The next block of student came in shortly and to his surprise Mokuba was among them. It was great seeing a familiar face for once. During class Mokuba approached Marik to ask him a question.

"Marik have you heard about--"

"He called you by you're first name!" Yoko a real instigator shouted out, "That's not allowed."

"….So what?" Marik said, "I don't have a problem with it."

"But he doesn't even know you that will. Whatever happened to respect?"

"Put a sock in it, Yoko." Mokuba said before looking back at Marik, "Did you hear that my brother proposed to Ishuzu yesterday?"

"Are you serious?" Marik ecstatically, "What took him so long?"

"Well, I guess he wanted to see how long she'd stay. It's almost been a year now."

"I'm so glad for them both."

"You know you're practically related now." Mokuba said, "Isn't that so cool?"

"……yeah it is." Marik said. Mokuba went back to his seat and Marik thought about what Serenity and he discussed the other day, "If Serenity and I were to have a child together with out being married, then I would be related to the Wheelers and Serenity won't be related to the Ishtar nor Kaiba." he thought, "Aw this is confusing." Marik thought and shook his head, "I need an aspirin."

After classes were other Marik left the school in a hurry to get home. Serenity had called and said it was an emergency. Running up the stairs Marik opened the door and Serenity was here wearing her new outfit.

"What do you think?" Serenity said posing for him

"Is that it!" Marik blurred out.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong if you?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ask every guy if they like your clothes?"

"No only you. I actually care what you think." Serenity came closer and put her arms around Marik's shoulders.

"Do you have to care so much."

"Yeah, because I live with you so don't you have to like what I wear?" Serenity said, then kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too, but-" Before he could finish Serenity kissed him again and coached him to kiss her back.

Falling on to the couch sharing a passionate make out session. Just when things were just getting heated up someone knocked on the door. Marik hopped up and went to answer it. Serenity pulled her shirt back on before Marik opened the door only to see the old woman from across the hall. She was a short woman and was always getting into their personal lives.

"Hello." Marik said.

"Hello." She said squeezing pass him to get inside the house, "Are kids alright?" she asked while she looked around.

"You're fine." Serenity said, "Is there something we can do for you?"

"No, I fine."

"Okay then why are you here?"

"Just curious." Marik took the old woman and lead her back out the door, "Well I'll see you kids later."

"Okay bye." Marik closed the door and turned back to Serenity.

Meanwhile Ishuzu hopped in the shower. She already had lunch with her fiancé and they were going out again later that night. Ishuzu finished her shower and walked out in to her door. She was just about to dropped her towel when she looked over at her bed. Kaiba was sitting there watching her.

"Seto what are you doing home so early?"

"It's not early it's going on six. You've been in the shower for two hours almost."

"Are you serious!" Ishuzu said shocked.

"I've been waiting for you for at least that long."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

Ishuzu sat down beside him tightening the towel around her, "Where are we going tonight?"

"Eden. I made reservations for eight-o-clock."

"So that gives us a lot of time."

"Yeah what are you going to wear. Eden's a five star place."

"……maybe one of the dresses you bought me that I have not worn yet." Ishuzu said walking over to the closet and pulled out a rack of dresses at least a grand pre-dress, "Which one do one do you like?"

"Try the peach one on." Kaiba said.

Ishuzu changed into the dress and modeled it for him. The dress was full length and was cut extremely long so long in fact it showed her belly button. Ishuzu looked at Seto and shook her head, "It's-"

"Try the light blue." Kaiba said laying down across the bed.

Changing into the blue knee length dress, it was strapless and backless, "Do you like?"

"Try the pink and white one." Kaiba said.

The pink and white dress was full length and puffy. Trying on the many other dresses they decided on a black and pink dress. In was knee length and had a slit up the side.

"Nice." Kaiba said and sat up, "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Ishuzu said as they went down the hall to his room. Entering the room he locked the door, "What are we doing here?"

"Here." Kaiba held out a five by five black box.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

Opening the box she saw a shiny sprinkling diamond necklace, "Oh my! It's beautiful!" Ishuzu closed it and handed it back to him.

"It's yours."

"I can't take this."

"Yes you can."

"I can't it much to expensive."

"Put it on."

"No." Ishuzu said.

"Put it on!"

"No!"

A couple of minutes later Kaiba pinned Ishuzu on the bed and put the necklace on by force. Ishuzu was so ticklish she couldn't say anything to get him to stop. Ishuzu finally managed to tell him that he was tickling her, but it didn't help her situation. Kaiba leaned down and kissed her.

"What time is it?"

"It's 8:30."

"Don't you have to get dressed." Ishuzu asked rolling over on her back.

"I'm already ready dressed." Kaiba said and he was. Dressed in a black tuxedo.

"When did you get dressed?"

"While you were trying into the red and black dress."

"Oh." Ishuzu said, "You're really weird."


	35. Only Nine Monthes Away

"Welcome come to the Garden of Eden!" The waitress greeted, "I'm Thursday. Can I start you two off with some drinks?"

Ishuzu wasn't not sure if she should get an alcoholic drink or tea or something. She waited for Seto too order first, "What do you want?" He asked Ishuzu.

"What are you getting?"

"I was think just to get a bottle of wine or champagne for the table." Kaiba said.

"That's fine."

"What type do you want?"

"How may types are there?"

"… There's Red wine-"

"That's fine. We'll have red wine." Ishuzu said. Kaiba looked at her strangely because she was acting so weird. Ishuzu smiled at him.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Of course why would I be?"

"Because….you order red wine. I've seen you drunk."

"WHEN!"

"I can't believe you don't remember."

"Well….how do you remember?"

"I wasn't drunk."

"Do you ever get drunk ?"

"Yeah, I plan to get drunk tonight."

When the red wine was poured the waitress asked them if that want a picture drew of them in the nude. Kaiba and Ishuzu both looked at Jun shocked at what she asked them. But them she explained that they didn't need to pose and that the picture was based off of the cameras which took everyone's pictures when they enter the restaurant and that the pictures when totally PG-13 and showed nothing. They agreed to the picture and they order the food. Ishizu got a streamed lobster and Kaiba order fettuccine.

The food came out and the picture was with it. Ishuzu grabbed the picture and opened the folder it was inside. The picture was well done and didn't reveal much of anything. ( Note: don't know exactly how to decide the picture but the website to the picture is here http/marie. look great." Ishuzu said slipping some of the red wine, "Seto what should the colors be for our wedding?"

"Colors?"

"Yeah, I was thinking blue and pink."

"Pink."

"Yeah my brides maids will wear pink and your grooms men will wear blue."

"Sounds fine to me."

"Seto!"

"Yes?"

"You don't like the idea do you?"

"I didn't say that."

"Seto we're going to have to be honest with each other. Or we're going to be a dysfunctional family."

"How are we going to be a dysfunctional family?"

"Because I know as some as we get married you're going to go on a long business trip and be gone for weeks."

"Now you're just being silly."

"You know it's true Seto."

"Why did you're mood just change?"

"Because I'm so sad!"

"I think you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk."

"I hope so you're not even finish wit you're first glass."

"Seto, are you sure that we should get married?" Kaiba coughed not believing what she just said, "Need you propose just because?"

"Are you having doubts?"

"No, I want you to propose again. Front of all these people." Ishuzu took off the ring and headed it back to him. People who had been watching them and listening all quieted down and watched. It was so silent in the room you could have heard a pen drop. Kaiba stood up and walked over to Ishuzu. He dropped to one knee and took her hand once again. He smiled at her before he spoke, "Ishuzu I love you and I only want the absolute best for you. So once again will you do me the honor and marry me?"

"Yes." Ishuzu said completely satisfied. A camera flashed as Kaiba slipped a different ring on Ishuzu finger. The diamond was even bigger and blinding than the last of one. They kissed and people awed at the adorable couple.

Meanwhile Serenity occupied the bathroom she sat on the side of the tub. She'd been sitting there for about thirty minutes. Standing up she walked over to the sink and pick up the E.P.T. Looking at it said had two lines, which meant positive, which meant she was pregnant.

"Oh my God." Serenity tossed the test into he trash and went in to her room, "I have to tell Marik. No I can't tell him he has other stuff to worry about. But it's owns. What am I going to do!" Serenity pulled the sheet over her body and listened fro the Marik to come home. It was his last night working as a bar tendered and he wasn't going to be home anytime soon.,"Why am I so worried? We talked about having a baby together."

Meanwhile across the city Marik finished making twenty-five Pine Coladas before he went on his break. Going into a back room and got his cell phone out of call Serenity. The phone rang about three times before she finally answered. He could heard in Serenity's voice that she was freaked out about something.

"Serenity are you alright?"

"…..Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"….I'm pregnant."

"….Seriously."

"Yeah."

"I'll be home in a few hours. So just relax okay."

"Alright I'll see you soon."

"I love you." he said

"I love you too." Serenity said smiling, As she hung up the phone she laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. She was happy now. He didn't ask if it was his. Or say something hurtful. What made she happier was he still loved her.


	36. A Wedding and two babies

Ishuzu woke up the morning of the big day, the day she was finally going to get married. The day felt so different from the others it had a crazy feel to it. As she got out of her bed she got into a bubble and oil bath. With some relaxation music playing she didn't hear her bedroom door open. Mai, Tea and Serenity walked in a went into the bathroom, startling Ishuzu.

"Oh! sorry about that." Mai said, "Are you just about done? You have a waxing appointment in an hour, you need to get your hair and nails done too. " Mai said reading it off the list, "And you have to get to the cathedral at 4pm."

"So how are you feeling?" Tea asked, "I remember my wedding day. I was so nervous I nearly threw up."

Tea, that's not what she needs to hear." Serenity said.

"So why don't you tell Ishuzu what you told us." Mai said

"What?" Ishuzu said, "Is something wrong?"

"Well, Ishuzu you're going to be an aunt."

"Are you serious!" Ishuzu said while wrapping a lager towel around herself.

"Yeah."

"Does Marik know?"

"Of course he's the first one I told."

"How about Joey did you tell him?" Ishuzu asked as she combed her hair out, "Do your parents know!"

"What they don't know would hurt them ." Serenity told her.

"You do know it's going to be difficult to hide pregnancy?"

"I haven't seen my parent in five months and couple more months won't be to difficult."

"You see Joey at least five times a week." Mai said, "You might want to tell him."

"Are you planning to marry him?" Tea asked.

"…..No marriage isn't our thing."

"So you're not worried about him leaving?" Mai asked her

"He's never leave me." Serenity told her.

"What are you hoping for?" Ishuzu asked as she finished dressing.

"A girl of course. I have the name picked out and everything!" Serenity said, "I can just see it now she'll have Marik's blonde hair, lavender eyes and tan skin. She's have my grace and charm."

"What was the name? Tea asked.

"Cleopatra! But we'll call her Cleo for short."

"You have the name down but what about the babies life? Babies are expensive."

"Don't worry we have everything planned out perfectly."

**Meanwhile at Joey's house**

Panic filled the house Kaiba was banished there after the Bachelor party. It was a great party but the aftermath wasn't so great. Kaiba passed out the party and was have the biggest hang over of all times.

"I can't believe you went him drink that much!" Odion said to Joey, "You were suppose to be watching him so this wouldn't happened!" Odion was way taller than Kaiba and Joey was terrified of him. Marik was near by trying to wake Kaiba up with everything he could think of.

"I wasn't the only one there that could have told him to stop!" Joey said, "Marik was there too!"

"I didn't volunteer." Marik said.

"He's marrying your sister you should have been watching him!"

"It's not like I could have stopped him." Marik shoot back.

"……Odion could have." Joey said Marik nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll just do to him what I do to you when you get drunk." Odion took Seto and propped his head back and poured a bottle a small bit of 99 degrees hot sauce into Kaiba's mouth. Which did the trick. Kaiba wake up sober and with his mouth on fire. Marik gave him a glass of soy milk which Kaiba spit out into the sink.

"What! What are you doing!" Kaiba shouted

"You got drunk Kaiba." Marik said with a calculating smirk, "You have to get ready for your wedding."

"You have to pick up your tuxedo." Joey said and pulled out a list, "You have to be at the cathedral at two p.m. And you have to make sure that your honey moon is booked and everything."

"What time is it?" Kaiba asked.

"10 a.m. You have plenty of time to get ready. " Odion said, "You'd better show up. You we'll find yourself eye to eye with Yugi."

"………."

"Come on time doesn't stop for anyone!" Joey said.

"Where are your kid?" Marik asked, "Why don't the look anything like you?"

"Their with Tea and Yugi. And their adopted."

"Oh. So what's wrong if you?" Marik said.

"MARIK YOU DON'T ASK THINGS LIKE THAT!" Odion shouted at his younger brother.

"Why not? I'm a curious person." Marik said.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"No it didn't." He said obviously not having heard the phrase before.

"Marik….I…may have a slight hangover right now. But it's not suppose to be taken seriously." Kaiba said walking toward the door, "We have to go."

"I'm driven!" Joey called but Odion got the keys first.

"I'd feel better if I drove this time." he said and rush the three out.

Kaiba nearly fell down the step on the house but Marik grabbed his shirt. As the piped into the car Joey's cell started going off. It was Mai of course calling to make sure they were on schedule. Which they were since they leaving the house on time. Then Mai started messing around and asked to talk to Marik. Joey wondered why Mai wanted to talk to him as her handed his phone over..

"Hi Marik." Mai said in a taunting voice, "How does it feel to be an almost daddy?"

"…How'd you know!" Marik whispered into the home.

"Your baby's mama told me. How come you didn't tell me? We're suppose to he friends!"

"…."

"Don't worry about it. Guys aren't usually the ones to spread the word." Mai said, "My God have you told Joey yet."

"Hadn't planned on it."

"Can't blame you. He doesn't have a clue that you too were bumpin and grindin. Not Serenity is going to have the fruit of your loins."

"I'm not comfortable having this conversion with you, Mai." Marik said.

"Alright okay. See ya soon."

"What did Mai say?" Joey asked as soon as he got his phone back.

"Nothing."

_"He's trying to steal my wife!" _Joey thought to himself.

Arriving at the tailor the last touches on Kaiba's tux were completed and they went off to the cathedral.

**Much later**

**"**Do you Seto Kaiba take Ishuzu Ishtar as you lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold. In sickness and in health. For richer for poorer till death do you part? " The priest asked Kaiba.

"I do. " He replied and slipped an even lover ring on to Ishuzu finger.

"And do you Ishuzu Ishtar take Seto Kaiba as you lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold. In sickness and in health. For richer for poorer till death do you part? " Priest asked Ishuzu.

"Yes…I do." Ishuzu said slipping the wedding band one to Kaiba's finger.

"You may kiss your bride."

Kaiba kissed the his wife it was different in a good way. Ishuzu blushed when he did. Everyone had showed surprisingly.

**A little later **

Serenity leaned against the wall of the reception hall she scanned the room looking for Marik. Serenity finally saw him as he approached her.

"Hey Marik." She said and stood on her toes to kiss him.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked her.

"Yes why wouldn't I be?" Serenity and hugged he boyfriends. "You're worried about me. You're the sweetest."

"Hey what's going on!" Serenity's dad shouted and yanked Serenity away. He looked at Marik as if he was a murdered or the lowest life on the planet.

"Dad you know Marik-"

"I didn't ask that I asked what was going on?

"Nothings going on Dad." Serenity said, "We're really just really…really good friends. There's no reason to get upset."

"When were you going to tell me about this?"

"I don't know why you're freaking out." Serenity said.

"Who are you? What happened to my honest daughter?"

"I don't know exactly how she was suppose to act before she grew up. But I see no real problem here." Marik said, "Did you expect her to be you're prefect angel for the rest of her life?"

"What did you do to my daughter?" Mr. Wheeler said getting very angry.

"Take it outside if you 're going to get loud Mister." Marik said in frustration, "I don't have time for this."

"Dad chill out!" Serenity pleaded, "I can't believe you're holding a grudge! It's been five years! Get over it! What happened five years ago doesn't matter anymore!"

"Yeah get over it. I have! Along with everyone else involved. How come you're mad about it any way I don't remember seeing you there?"

"You better stop fucking my daughter then!" He shouted

"Mr. Wheeler, if it'll make you happy---- I'll leave you're daughter allow!" Marik said walking away.

"Wait I still have a score to settle with you." Mr. Wheeler grabbing Marik's arm however finding himself in a headlock.

"I'm not going to get into this with you man." Marik told him, "So get over it."

Odion had seen the argument from across the hall and wanted to make sure that it didn't get out of hand. On his way over there Kaiba managed to slip away from the _Ishtar clan._ and joined Odion in his journey over to his brother.

"Odion what's the matter?" Kaiba asked.

"I think Mr. Wheeler and Marik are about to fight." He told him.

"You don't have to call Joey that ya know

"I'm talk about his father."

"You don't want the old guy getting hurt? I don't think Marik would hurt an old man."

Odion looked at Kaiba a smiled, "You made a joke."

"I know it's a bit off but you Ishtar are rubbing off on me." Kaiba said as they walked up on the three person group.

"What's going on?" Odion asked the three.

"Absolutely nothing." Serenity said and pulled Marik along with her, but it wasn't that easy. Marik yanked his arm away and turned to the man.

"You want a piece of me pal?" Mr. Wheeler being a fairly tall man but fat swung at him but missed completely however he wasn't going to give up. He tacked Marik when he had his back turned and started punching him in his back. Many people saw what was going on and Yugi and Joey rushed over to help break up the fight. But Odion and Kaiba did a exceptional job with out them. Then a loud rip that could be heard by all.

_"_CHRIST!" Kaiba shouted once again a sleeve was ripped off you his tux, "How does this keep happening?"

Mr. Wheeler was pulled off of Marik back but he wasn't moving, "Marik what's wrong?' Joey asked.

"I think he broke my back." Marik said, "I'm in pain."

"Stop acting to emotional." Odion said getting his brother to his feet.

"Who's got my sleeve?" Kaiba shouted and then saw a Chinese girl in the crowd, "Vivian!"

"Hey Seto! I heard you were getting married. I wasn't invited! Why?" Vivian Wong said jittery.

"YOU!" Ishuzu yelled while pushing threw the crowd, "You're violating the restraining order!"

"You can't stop me! I love him still!" Vivian said jumping on Kaiba but she was intercepted by security guards and was removed from the hall, "You can't get away. You will be mine!" Total silence filled the hall and Marik suddenly didn't fill bad anymore.

"That was random." Tristan said and started some music, which did the trick. Everyone went on to the dance floor and did the Electric Slide.

**Six hours later**

Kaiba carried Ishuzu over the threshold of the hotel in Fuji. They shared in a passionate kiss that made them feel like they were the only two people on the planet. Making their way into the room and onto the bed. Kaiba had Ishuzu pinned down onto the bed and kissed her neck and shoulders. She began to moan and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She let him pull her shirt off and could feel him unhooking her bra and pull it off. After undressing each other complexly they united in a night of unbelievable love-making.

**9 Months later**

Doctors rushed a young woman into the emergency room to have a C-section. She was in tremendous pain but as soon as the painkiller kicked in she was in a daze. The surgeon began the cuts in her stomach. And soon a infants brought out and cord was wrapped around the baby's neck, but now she was fine.

"It's a girl Miss." The doctor told Serenity though she saw still dazed. By the time they cleaned the baby up and stitched up her stomach she wasn't dazed anymore. Holding her baby in her arms she felt tears filled her eyes. She never felt so alone in her life, she called Marik's cell nine times but he never answered. Serenity reached over and dialed his number again. As it rang Serenity could heard a ring tone in the hallway. Looking towards the door Marik appeared.

"Where have you been!" Serenity asked him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"It work me appendix busted." Marik said and pulled his shirt up revealing the fresh stitches.

"So you were here all day?"

"Yeah sorry I didn't answer my cell. Those docs over dose me with the morphine."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course. But why are you here?"

"Marik, met you're daughter." Marik looked at the baby Serenity was hold he couldn't speak at all. She was tan and blonde just how Serenity had decided before. Seeing her eyes they were just like his.

"Oh my God." Is all he managed to see.

"Isn't she adorable." Serenity said, "Come over here. Don't you want to hold her?" Marik shook his head and didn't move from the door way, "Why not?"

"She's……small."

"All babies are small when there an hour old." Marik walked over and she placed the baby in his arms.

"What did you name her?"

"That's a father mother decision."

"How about what we talked about awhile ago? Cleopatra."

"I was hoping you'd chose that. Cleo it is." Serenity laid back in the bed and smiled softly at him. He looked fascinated at the child, "You're not still working at the club are you?" She asked him he got the job back softly after his sisters wedding to have money saved up for the birth their child.

"No, I quit yesterday." Marik said. Cleo opened her eyes and stared up at her father. Marik handed Cleo back to Serenity, "I heard you had to get her cut out."

"Yeah, I came in from my last check up and the Doctor said that I had to have her today since the cord was chocking her."

"Oh."

That evening inside of a black limo struck in traffic, another woman was in labor. It was a surprise for her since she wasn't due until next month. She was stressed out so that might have contributed. But now she was allow, except for the driver who was freaked out, and in tremendous pain . Seto had went to Bermuda for a business meeting and was due back the day after tomorrow. But when she called from an hour or so ago he told he he'd be there ASAP. Ishuzu laid door in the limo and focused on breathing. Until she heard a helicopter nearing. It was over head and Kaiba climbed down from it. The driver was overjoyed to see him, he was afraid he might have to deliver the baby. Kaiba got into the limo, he couldn't believe he had to deliver a baby. Ishuzu was in too much pain to show how happy she was to see him.

**Later, **another baby girl was born. She was beautiful, she had a fair tan and dark brown hair with shocking ocean green eyes. She was wrapped up in her father's suit coat and was crying heavily. She was a month premature so she had to get her to the hospital to be safe.

**Three months later **everything was as it should be both sets of parents didn't get any sleep but they were going to survive through it and the changing of diapers as well.

**THE END**


End file.
